


R.A.R.E. File Logs: Livia Trasic Mission JPN-T5

by hostclubmanager17



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Orphans, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostclubmanager17/pseuds/hostclubmanager17
Summary: Livia Trasic is a good agent. She does her job, she does it well, and she follows the rules of R.A.R.E... albeit with some complaining here and there. Figures she'd be assigned to a member of the Ouran Highschool Host Club who's really starting to test the biggest rule of them all... Do not ever fall in love with your mission.Welcome to her life!





	1. Prologue

**_R.A.R.E. Central Base_ **

**_Exact Location: Classified_ **

**_Training room 4_ **

**_0813 hours_ **

* * *

_Boom!_

_Boom! Boom!_

A tall brunette let out a short breath before striking the black leather bag in front of her again. And again. And again. The punches sent the smallest of shock waves up her arms, but it was almost therapeutic. Behind the punching bag, only visible by the tips of his fingers peeking out around the side, was her workout partner. Rolling her shoulders back, the teenager continued in her workout, slowly starting to pick up speed, when-

" _Agent_ _Livia Trasic to Director Mathias' office immediately._ "

She landed one last solid hit on the leather. A heavily taped hand swiped her brow, which were only just started to perspire, and she cast a glance at the overhead intercom. For a brief moment, she was confused by the summons.  _The director's office? But that's only when... oh, shit._

Her workout partner watched as a thunderous expression slowly rolled in over Livia's face. He cowered slightly behind the bag, "Uh…"

"What. The. Fuck."

"Livie…"

"What the fucking shit, man! I literally just got back from my last fucking assignment! _You can't even g_ _ive me a fucking break!?_ "

As if her boss had heard her shouts (she wouldn't put it past him to have microphones in the training rooms) the intercom went off again, " _Quit your bitching and get your ass over here at once._ "

She raised a middle finger salute to the speaker before stomping across the mats towards the benches lining the left wall. Ripping the white tape off her hands and slipping into her black flats simultaneously, the girl muttered a few choice words through her teeth. _Is this what it feels like to work full time? Because if it is, I'm catching the next plane out to Nauau._ She ripped a lime green towel from her workout bag before returning her attention to her partner, who was still hanging back a few feet.

Rolling her eyes, she patted the towel around her face, "Sorry Nathan, I know I promised to warm up with you today."

"No worries. I squeezed out a promise from your brother, too. He's supposed to meet me in a few hours to spar. I don't think _we'll_ be interrupted, he's not as important as you are."

Scoffing at the _quality_ treatment her little brother's best friend gave him, Livia smirked, "Good. Get him off his ass and knock him back down on it. Just try not to permanently damage him, 'k?"

"I'll try, but you never know." The short blond boy flexed his arms, "I can't always control these muscles, ya know?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and took a sip from her water bottle. Still, she couldn't deny the boy was pretty well toned. Where his height needed a little work done, the youngest Aleshire boy was quite muscular for his age of fifteen. Then again, that was to be expected here. "Sure, Nate."

"Don't call me Nate!"

Livia ruffled the small boy's short hair as she headed out, workout bag and towel thrown over her left shoulder, "If you see your sister while you hunt down Conner, let her know I won't be joining her in the shooting range after lunch. I probably have some studying to do."

Nathan made a confirming noise as she walked out of the room, patting the rest of her sweaty face dry along the way. While she walked down the hallway, letting her heartbeat settle down from the short workout and the anger that had followed at the interruption, Livia couldn't help but wonder what her next assignment was.

_A single heir?_

_Rival companies?_

_Witness protection?_

Sighing, the brunette closed her eyes and swiped the towel across her eyelids, walking around other members of her organization without even needing to see them. Young adults, teenagers, and the occasional child brushed past the girl, some giving her a small smile, some exchanging a friendly greeting, and a few too focused on whatever was at hand to do more than nod in her general direction.

Livia returned the gestures, a little warm feeling in her heart.

Weren't they all just a lovely band of assassins?


	2. Log 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia's first Log of her next mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few trigger warnings here and there, and I will do my best to preemptively warn you.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of abusive situations, familial deaths, and homophobia.

**_R.A.R.E. Central Base_ **

**_Exact Location: Classified_ **

**_Hallway 17_ **

**_0825 hours_ **

* * *

R.A.R.E.

Romulus And Remus Enforcement.

Yeah, I know it's kind of a weird title, but it makes sense. It's a play on words from Roman Mythology. Romulus and Remus _were_ both orphans taken in and trained to fight and behave like a wolf pack. And, yeah, we do a bit of enforcement. Actually, a lot of enforcement.

Sorry, got a little distracted there.

Livia G. Trasic, reporting in on Mission JPN-5T. Log 1.

Opening statement: Fuck you all.

No, for real. Go. Get. Fucked.

I just got back home on what I _thought_ was my _guaranteed month-long break_ you-

Ginevra is shaking her head at me from across the hall. Fine, I'll save my rant for my roommate, but don't think for a second I'm not going to try to waste as much time as possible for you all. If I get enough of you to complain, maybe when I get back from  _this_ mission you'll give me  _two_ months off. Sound fair? No? Well, _sucks_ to be you.

Now... how to waste your time first, hm? I've got another ten or so minutes before getting back to my room, so where to start?

Well, I'm a girl. A very pretty girl, I've been told. I've got dark brown, almost black hair that I usually have tied back in a french braid. It ends somewhere beneath my shoulder blades. I've considered getting it dyed a dark red color a few times, but I'm never given the 'okay'.

'You're supposed to blend in,' they say.

'Your brown hair is perfect for that,' they say.

'Fuck off,' I generally reply.

Whatever.

The rest of me is pretty normal for this place. I'm not as thin as some of the other teens here because I like to eat unhealthy things and have a lot of muscles. Mostly in my arms and legs, but I guess I've got the makings of a six-pack if I really tried. Which I don't care about now. To me, my intelligence is what I'm most proud of, rather than my physical appearance.

I'm 17 years old at the moment. Five more months to go before becoming an official 'adult' in my home country. January 2nd and this party can get started! I'll have to start writing out a list of places I can legally drink…

Anyways, about my family.

I've got one younger brother.

And that concludes my extensive and very detailed family tree.

But I suppose those of you compiling my logs aren't too surprised by that. Most of the people here are orphans, just like me, but we also have a fair few who were kicked out of their homes or escaped abusive situations. Sure, we've recruited a few children from military families and what not, but other than that? No real parents to speak of. It's an unspoken rule here that you can't ask new recruits about how they ended up at R.A.R.E. Most likely it's a sad and sucky story that will leave very few people without tears running down their cheeks.

Like mine for example.

Conner and I were visiting our Grandmother for a week when a tornado appeared out of nowhere. Our parents had been on their way to join us when it hit. With no uncles, no aunts, one folded American flag from World War 1, and two pairs of lungs that looked like chunks of volcanic ash, we ended up staying with said Grandmother.

And then she was stabbed in a store's parking lot for the 25 dollars and flip phone stashed in her peach colored purse.

That was nine years ago, and I still get a little choked up whenever I look at the photo album that's underneath my bed.

Connor and I were, I suppose, very lucky to be placed in one of R.A.R.E.'s orphanages. It has hundreds all over the world, and it's almost like a gift from above to make it into one. R.A.R.E. mostly uses them for easy recruitment purposes, but it's not the only reason. R.A.R.E. is dedicated to helping anyone who needs it, and a lot of our jobs are centered around children. So it makes sense that, even though we recruit a lot of orphans and homeless children, we don't _make_ them join. It's totally their choice. And if they don't want to join? Then they stay in some pretty great children's homes or our Foster Care service. Most of the time when R.A.R.E. agents retire they end up giving back through said orphanages. Whether they become a lifelong donor, or work at one, or join the Foster Care services, or even adopt a child, we always look out for our own. It's pretty cool.

And I already mentioned how we take in kids who get kicked out of their homes, right? Well, that means we get a lot of LGBTQ+ folks around here. We get a lot of our orphans adopted by the gay couples that spring out of our agents, and then they can live the rest of their happy lives as one happy family! The photo wall is so freaking cute...

_Ahem._

Sorry, got a little more carried away there than I had planned. And since I'm already back in my room, I guess I should _actually_ talk about my new mission.

So around eight o'clock this morning I was just starting my usual training session with Nathan Aleshire. I had only just finished my last mission out of Scotland two days ago, and was finally starting to get back into the swing on things. I'd had a small breakfast of yogurt so I wouldn't get sick while working out, and I was already starting to fantasize about the pancakes I'd get afterwards when the intercom buzzed. Mathias Jepsen, R.A.R.E.'s current and longest standing director called me to his office, which could only mean one thing.

I was being sent out on another mission. In a word, I was pissed the hell off.

Still, orders are orders, and I started walking.

* * *

Livia scowled as she walked down Hallway 5. No one stopped her to chat.

See, with the way that R.A.R.E.'s building was set up, there were only a handful of destinations someone could be heading if they were walking towards Hallway 4. It could be Human Resources, the garage for mission vehicles, the Director's office, or one of the many mission consultation rooms. Anyone going to either of those places would not be in a chit-chatting mood.

Plus, the brunette personally looked like she might drop kick whoever spoke to her, so everyone gave her a wide berth.

The crowd thinned the further Livia walked. She was almost completely alone by the time she arrived right where Hallway 3 ended and split off to Hallways 2 and 1. A door was stationed right the the fork of the halls, a silver plaque nailed to the center of the wood.

'Director's Office'.

Livia threw it open, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TELL ME I HAVE ANOTHER ASSIGNMENT ALREADY-"

"Yoshio Ootori called."

She stopped.

"...You're not bullshitting me to make me shut up, right?"

Her director shook his head and she sat down in front of his desk. "Okay… I'll listen."

Mathias Jepsen wouldn't strike you as the Director of a worldwide organization of weaponized youth if you took a passing glance. He looked more like an aging high school math teacher who was really cool with his students, but still painfully boring. Strong, but not buff, and with a graying army-cut hairstyle but laugh-lines around his eyes, Director Mathias could go from soothing a young new recruit to downright threatening a client who tried to talk themselves out of payment in a heartbeat.

That wasn't a joke, either. Livia had witnessed it first hand.

The man rubbed one of his calloused hands over his haircut, "I just got a call from Mr. Ootori saying he had another job and he wanted you again. We arranged a meeting tomorrow at 0600 hours in Con/3. You remember the drill from last time? He's not like our usual clients and you'll need to be on your best behavior."

* * *

Last time...

Four years ago, I had been given my first ever Japanese assignment in my career. All of our main Japanese agents were out on missions when Mr. Ootori had called. He said he needed a solo mission only, and having two would be too suspicious for the cover he had organized. Since I was the only solo-mission agent left who could speak Japanese even semi-fluently to get by in the country, I had been selected.

The man's eldest son, Yuuichi Ootori, had just entered his last year of university, making plans to take over his family's business with his first big idea for the company. Yoshio was then informed that a price had suddenly gone out for his eldest son's death. While they did employ a private police force, they weren't trained well enough for professionally hired guns. So, he had taken matters into his own hands and hired me.

And apparently my slight fumbling in the language fit me perfectly into the cover story he'd arranged for me. For the following two months I was the only daughter of an American couple whom Mr. Ootori was hoping to do business with. As I would be spending some time in Japan to learn of it's language and culture Mr. Ootori had volunteered his second son, Aikio Ootori, to tutor me.

And, yeah, those lessons were Hell on Earth, but when I left I actually had a much better appreciation and understanding of Japan and it's culture.

Not to mention a new hole in my left calf.

* * *

The brunette sighs, "Thanks for the heads up, I guess. I'll be there two minutes early."

"Just don't talk like a sailor during the consultation."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do."

Brown eyes meet bright green over the desk before the Director snorted and covered his eyes, "You're lucky you're one of our best agents, Trasic."

"So you say, Sir."

He smiles and waves me off, "Dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is pretty much a demonstration of how most of the chapters in this story are going to go. They'll switch between Livia making her logs about her ongoing mission and the recorder narrating the actions she's describing.


	3. Log 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia thinks she can focus on her next mission in the comfort of her room...  
> She is wrong

**_R.A.R.E. Central Base_ **

**_Exact Location: Classified_ **

**_Dorm Room 1822-A_ **

**_0954 hours_ **

* * *

_Aaaaalright then, let's just pick this fucking thing back up..._

Um, hey. Sorry, uh, about the way I spoke to y'all in my last log. Look, I was in a  _real_ _ly_ bad mood, and I hope you can understand that, at least. I know that whoever is cataloging these recordings and my psychologist and  _probably_ the members of the Council (should I be up for review) aren't to blame for my newest mission or the jackass who requested me. Your jobs are very important to ensure I don't go off the deep end and I do my job and I shouldn't have wasted your time.

But I'm gonna keep doing it anyways.

Sorry, not sorry. Write to HR.

Any-who, for the past hour or so I've been buried up to my neck in books and the World Wide Web, which you could probably tell from the sounds of pages turning and the click of the laptop. Wait... do you really have to catalog  _all_ of that? Everything? Oh god, please don't tell me you actually sat through me listing to Imogen Heap's 'Hide and Seek' on loop for the past half hour. Damn... I never even considered that...

_Ahem._

Well, as you probably already know -useless crap incoming- I'm probably gonna pour over these "resources" for another handful of hours before I'm sent off later tomorrow. I've only been out of Japan for roughly six months, and with all my years in studying their culture and language and my four previous missions there, I should be all set with only a little brushing up.

No matter  _what_ my teachers tell me.

Oh? Are you curious as to  _why_ I chose Japan when I am clearly American? I'm so happy that you  _didn't_ ask!

Your nationality doesn't mean jack-shit around here, to put it bluntly. Where you go for missions is entirely up to your strengths in languages and/or cultures. Only know English? There are plenty (repeat:  _plenty_ ) of American, Canadian, and U.K. missions for you to go on. And so on and so forth. I know a number of agents who stick primarily to their own countries, if not to just blend in then for comfort's sake. But that's not typically the norm around here. Many of us choose to go elsewhere.

Generally, an agent studies for about three years on the language and culture of their main focus area and go from there. Things like typical cuisines, beliefs, laws, living arrangements, and anything else that helps us to fit in. It definitely helps that we have agents from all over the world who we can ask for extra information if we require it. Most agents only study for one prime area and occasionally a secondary one. There really isn't any time to add on a third area.

Of course, most agents get to  _choose_ where they go. Unless you're me. Apparently.

I had only started learning Japanese as a third language because I thought it would be cool to talk shit around my brother and drive him up the wall. But instead it made me the only agent off duty who fit the undercover requirements and had even a  _basic_ understanding of the language. So, in essence I was given a crash course of Japanese culture and language tutoring from Akito Ootori.

And then I was shot at. I'm a little sensitive about how I was shot, have you noticed?

How's the time wasting? Still good? Alright.

Oh! Almost forgot... Accents! You can't live in such a diverse organization without picking up a few tricks, am I right? For example, I've got my Scottish, London, Boston, and French accents  _down_ in both English and Japanese, plus a little German tilt for English. It's pretty entertaining when new recruits come in and they try to guess someone's nationality. Jensen has been mistaken for Canadian five times now, and he looks so damn proud of himself every time!

I mean, considering he only goes to France and Canada nowadays, I'm surprised he hasn't just swapped to speaking French all the ti-

Speaking of French, someone's knocking. Ex _cuuuuuuse_ me!

* * *

Livia dropped the recorder onto the bedspread beside her. She took one last look at the page covered with katakana characters before flipping the book shut, "It's open!"

From the girl's vantage point, facing the room from her bed, she could see four doors. The two on the wall to her right were the closet and bathroom doors, the one of the left lead back out into Hallway 18, and the one directly across from her was connected to Dorm room 1822-B. That last one was the door that opened at her beckoning.

"Jensen?" A head of platinum blonde hair poked through the opening, "Êtes-vous ici?"

Livia shook her head, offering a small smile to the young French girl, "He's not here, Zara. He's probably still getting breakfast."

The girl groans, dropping her head against the doorframe, "He promised to critique my weapon packing this morning!"

"Going on a mission soon?"

"No. But I want his opinion. He knew! _Idiot!_ "

"How about I send him over once he gets back?"

"Kick him for me, too?"

"Can do," she promised as the door was shut again.

* * *

Oh,  _yay!_ That gave me more time wasting topic! I probably won't have time for these once I'm actually on my mission, so I gotta put them in now while I still can! You understand, right?

To start, my room. Think of a college residence hall... a  _good_ one, mind you. Two people per room, and each comes with two beds, two desks, two dressers, a single closet, and a bathroom with all the basic necessities. You can add more furniture the longer you live there, but that's the starter pack. Oh, and once you're a solo-agent like me? You don't move rooms. Unless it's, like, for a serious situation or something.

For me and Jensen, we've stacked our beds up into a bunk-bed, then pushed it into the back right corner of the room. There's a small bookshelf, nightstand, futon, a nice fluffy rug, and even a mini-fridge/microwave combo along with the rest of the furniture. The walls are halfway to being completely covered with pictures and nerd posters, and I am  _allowed_ to call them nerd posters because  _I_ put most of them up there.

As of right now, I'm sitting on my bottom bunk, since Jensen claimed the 'taller person' card and quickly took the top bunk for himself when we first came up with this arrangement. Whatever. If the two of us come back sore from training, less effort for me!

Wait... hold the fuck up... have I even  _talked_ about Jensen yet? Holy frickin fuck, I haven't!

Okay, to start off, Jensen is my roommate...obviously.

Hes pretty cool, as roommates/BFFs/training partners/practically siblings go. His family and mine came into R.A.R.E. around the same time, so we were all bunked together in the children's section. We clicked pretty quickly after that.

There are six of us in our little group. Might as well go through them all, now!

Let's start off with the generic. Connor William Trasic, my little brother. He's two years younger than I am, and thankfully has yet to show signs of my smartass mouth. We get along well, considering other siblings. According to everyone else, he apparently adores me and I'd jump over the moon for him. Yeah, right.

...

Kidding. I love my brother. He's all I have left. Besides, he's not  _completely_ annoying. Whenever I'm talking to someone, Connor comes up behind them and starts either mocking them, twirling around like a ballerina, or making stupid faces at me until I bust out laughing. That makes up for him forgetting to shut my bedroom door when he leaves.

Yeah, he's a good kid.

Except we look nothing alike.

We have the same dark brown hair and green eyes, but that's it. And even then his are more hazel than green. Still, the 'Aleshire Four' don't look much alike either. That's Matthew, Jensen, Nathan, and little Jocelyn. The rest of mine and Connor's 'family'.

Matthew is five years my elder and has already retired from R.A.R.E. He left after 138 completed missions with only 3 fuck ups, which is kind of an impressive record. Something Jensen is trying to beat.

Now, Jensen is only one year older than me, and his birthday is literally the day after mine, so we're technically the same age for about 9 hours until he jumps onto my back and shouts in my ear that he's older than me again. Which... is kinda a quick way of explaining the guy's personality. He's a dirty blond like his older brother and wears glasses over his grey/blue eyes. Oh, and he's tall. Very tall. He and Matt tower over me by little more than a head, and I'm 5'9". He's a complete sass pants and a dork and there are people in Denmark probably having nightmares about him right now.

It's probably obvious to you now why we're best friends.

Nathan, on the other hand, is Connor's BFF. The two get along pretty well. They share hats, their passion for music, inside jokes, and have a tendency to exit their sparring practices with busted lips and multiple bruises. Still, the two boys look more related to each other than they do with their actual family members.

Which brings me to Jocelyn. She was only 4 when the Aleshires joined R.A.R.E., so she's still a youngin'. Still in training... but now with a reputation for hurdling knives into objects near people's heads, torsos, or hands if they annoy her in any way. Girl's got some major throwing accuracy, which makes me beyond proud since she looks like a miniature copy of myself. Our hair, eyes, faces... damn, if Nathan and I were to say we'd been pranking everyone and  _he_ was a Trasic while  _I_ was an Aleshire, everyone would believe us.

The six of us are really close... like family. We look out for each other and even manage to correlate vacations outside of the compound. Mostly to either Disney World, where Matt now works, or with retired agents we're also super close with. That's not something every R.A.R.E. agent can say they have...

Aaaand that's all the time I have for being a sap, so let's jump back to the room I share with Jensen.

R.A.R.E. rooms don't have a CoEd/No CoEd rule at all. Two boys, two girls, boy and girl, Nonbinary, Transgender, they don't give a flying fuck. What matters to them is who are you going to live with effectively. Or, at the very least, not murder in their sleep.

Here's the process:

If you come in when you're too young to start training, you stay in bunk rooms with the other young children. Go to class, study languages if you want, visit siblings... the works. When you're at least eight years old, you start physical training, since you can't go on missions until you're at least thirteen and have had five years of training.

Once you're approved to go out on missions, you're assigned a supervisor to go on "dual-missions" with. A supervisor is any one of our solo mission agents who has been approved by the Council, and they basically act as a guide or mentor to teach the trainee about how to properly execute missions. Once you're assigned to each other, the trainee is placed in the room attached to their supervisor's.

See, us solo-mission people get to pick our roommates first, so when the Council make supervisor/trainee pairings, they try to match up the personalities of the two trainees who are going to have to live together as well as fit them with their actual supervisor. The hardest choice definitely comes from choosing that second trainee, and I don't envy the Council one bit for having to make it.

I don't have a trainee yet, but I've been meaning to submit my name to the registry. I meet all the qualifications and I've helped Connor, Nathan, and Jocelyn with  _their_ training more times than I can count, so I know I'd be good with a trainee.

Oh... um, when I come back and put my name in, if you could not use these logs against my case? That'd be great? Even if you're kinda mad, we do all have a purpose to not let out personal lives affect the workplace! Right? Ehe... eheh...  _I'm so screwed, aren't I?_

Welp, nothing I can do about it now.

So, where was I? Oh, trainees. Zara Thomas, the girl who came in here a little while ago, is Jensen's trainee. She's from France, and since that's the country she's decided to focus on, she was paired up with Jensen, who's a Canada and France Prime. I believe they've decided to pose as brother and sister on their future missions.

Zara and I get along pretty well, too, I suppose. But she's made me promise to let her know when I sign up as a supervisor. She currently has that whole room to herself, and if my situation changes she's gonna need to do some serious rearranging.

 _Sigh..._  I remember when  _I_ was a trainee. Jensen and I were roomies way back when, too. What were the odds? And after that we just decided to keep at it and-

Hey, Jensen.

* * *

Her roommate had entered without even knocking, expression already tired despite the early hour. He didn't even respond to Livia's greeting, slowly plodding his way across the room before falling face first onto the small futon. Standing at around 6'4", he had to bend his knees to fit lengthwise on the cushion. If you were to ask the girl watching, the position just made him look more pitiful.

The brunette crossed her legs casually, "So... how was breakfast?"

He groaned in response.

"Did you miss out on the crepes again?"

"Mmhm."

"Did you finally get Peyton's number?"

"Uuaaaahhhgggh."

"I'll take that as a no." She took a sip from the water glass resting on her nightstand, "By the way, Zara's pissed at you."

Finally, the dirty-blond turned over onto his side, "Fucking damn it. I forgot I was going to check her packing. _Ugh..._ she's so anal about maximum spacing, too."

"I don't doubt it, but is she worse than  _Sam_ is the real question."

"Ugh! It's not even a question! Sam would adopt her in a heartbeat if they ever met." Getting up from the futon, he lunged for Livia's bunk, missed, but remained where he was with his upper half sprawled out on the blanket and his legs on the floor, as if it were the most comfortable and casual position in the world, "So, I saw Nathan at the fruit bar just before I left. I thought you guys were going to be in the training rooms all day? What happened?"

"I got called in."

Jensen's head jerked up in shock, "Wait... Director's office? You're joking, right? You just got back from Scotland, like, yesterday! How can you already have another assignment? Good God, I think they actually want to kill you off!"

"Well, they're off to a good start." She shrugged, "Actually, it's not their fault. Guy asked for me personally. I protected one of his sons four years ago, and I guess I made a good impression. Which means I need to look 'presentable' or some shit tomorrow morning at 6 am."

Her best friend scoffed and rolled onto his back, "That'll be interesting. At least  _I've_ got the namesake to be attractive."

"You were named after your great-grandfather and Jensen Ackles could look better than you even if he'd just clawed his way out of a train wreck."

"Ouch... but point taken. So, where you flying off to this time?"

"Japan. Where else?"

Tilting his head, Jensen attempted to read the cover of the book in her lap upside-down, "Geez, sometimes I think you love that country more than you love this place."

"I'm not telling you any different."

"But you were born an American! Red, White, and Blue runs through your veins!"

"Shut up, you're not pure either. You've been planning to live in the Land of the Moose since you got here."

"So were you 'til they shipped you off to Japan."

"True. But changing the subject, how'd stalking our barista go?"

The boy's face darkened to a nice shade a pink and he stood up quickly, "It's not stalking! There's a difference between stalking and liking both coffee and who just so happens to serve said coffee."

" _Riiiiight._ And I suppose it's just coincidence that you forgo your 'usual' coffee when-"

"Jensen! You are back!"

Zara quickly bust into the room, her face both exasperated and relieved. Livia smiled and flicked a wave, "I was _just_ about to send him over, sweetie."

"Mhm. Jensen you _promised_ me, menteur!"

"I didn't lie, young lady, I was just running a little late."

"Staring at Peyton like some _se glisser_ does not count, vieil homme."

Livia began cracking up at her friend's affronted face, "It's true, Jensen! You should leave the poor boy alone, there's no guarantee he's a gay little butterfly like you."

"Fuck you, Livia."

"I don't think I'm your type."

Offering both middle fingers towards the brunette, Jensen was physically dragged out of one room and into the next by the petite blonde. Livia merely smiled and waved until the door shut loudly behind them. Sighing, she cast her gaze between the recorder and the pile of books she had yet to go through. With a louder sigh -more of a groan really- she picked the silver recorder up off the blanket and held it to her face.

* * *

End Log. I'm gonna be at this for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another build-up/information chapter. The next one should start getting into the story itself, so I hope you're still interested in this story by then.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	4. Log 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia is given her mission... and a reminder as to why she hated her first "employer"

**_R.A.R.E. Central Base_ **

**_Exact Location: Classified_ **

**_Conference Room 3_ **

**_0557 hours_ **

* * *

I am a morning person.

I know that's probably a huge surprise to you and all, considering my attitude from yesterday, but I'm actually a pleasant person to be around in the morning... when no one's pissing me off. I don't know why, but I've never really hated waking up early. Sure, I might be tired and sluggish if I only get a few hours in, but most days I don't even need an alarm to get up on time.

Jensen is constantly horrified and impressed by this fact.

So it was to no one's surprise when I walked into the debrief with bright eyes and half a toasted bagel in hand.

* * *

"You're early."

"You're surprised? I thought you wanted me on my best behavior?" Livia spread her arms, gesturing to her whole self, "I'm early. Best behavior!"

The Director hummed, returning his attention to the papers in front of him, "Well, you're earlier than our client, which is good."

"Hmph." Livia collapsed into the empty chair beside her Director, taking a large bite out of her breakfast, "Fink I can finisf thif before he does?"

"God, I hope so."

She did, licking the last traces of butter from her fingers when the door opened, a stern-faced man walking through flanked by two R.A.R.E. personal. He had greyish-black hair that matched his mustache and goatee, thin glasses, a thin nose, and an even thinner face. Yoshio Ootori looked like he might have been very handsome when he was younger, but time and stress had worn him down into a very angry looking man.

Director Mathias stood up and shook hands with Mr. Ootori, the two exchanging silent nods of acknowledgement before turning towards the girl. Livia stood up as well.

"Agent Trasic, this is Yoshio Ootori. You two met four years previously."

Livia let her lips twitch into a small smile, one that spoke of recognition, but not familiarity, "I do recall. It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Ootori." She offered her right hand in a handshake and mentally thanked her foresight to use her left hand to carry her breakfast. As the two shook hands, she discretely held her once-butter-covered-and-then-licked hand behind her back.

The glasses-wearing man nodded his head before taking a seat at the other side of the table. Livia regarded him as she and Mathias sat down across from him. Mr. Ootori was doing a decent job of appearing relaxed, but Livia's well-trained eyes picked up on the little tells. The way his right side was tenser than his left, probably waiting for the door to finally close, allowing for them to discuss business in privacy.

Mathias must've noticed it too, for he waved his hand to dismiss Mr. Ootori's guides. They nodded respectfully before slipping silently out of the room. It wasn't until the door boomed shut that Mr. Ootori's shoulders sank in true relief. He was anxious.

But what caught Livia's attention the most, was the way he would occasionally look towards her. For every time he did so, the hard lines that emphasised his weary eyes would relax, if just by a hair. He was pleased that she had taken the job.

But what Livia could not make out was whether or not the man in front of her actually believed that she was pleased to see him again.

Because she wasn't.

Yoshio inhaled deeply, "Let's skip the pleasantries, shall we? I am hiring Agent Trasic to protect my youngest son, Kyoya."

Livia blinked, but didn't react otherwise. In her head, however, she pondered whether she had heard the man correctly.  _Kyoya?_

* * *

Quick little backstory here for y'all. I don't know if this is going to create more or less work for whoever's reading this, considering it was already reported for mission JPN-T1, but if it'll help there's no reason for you to be completely lost.

So, you already know that I was hired by Yoshio Ootori four years ago, right? Well, back then, I was protecting Yuuichi, his eldest son. Yuuichi was attending university at the time and apparently he had come up with an idea to start constructing resorts under the family name. It had been a gold mine, so to speak. One of the family's rivals had grown nervous in their standing, as the natural heir would clearly keep the Ootori Group running at the top of it's game for a long time. Apparently they were nervous enough that their morals took a backseat and they hired a hit on him.

Yoshio learned of the assassin pretty quick and went looking for help. He found us.

Or, technically, he found me.

Back then I was only 13 years old and Yuuichi was 21, so it was a little difficult to find a convincing cover story that would let me watch out for his safety. It was eventually decided that Aikio, Yoshio's second son, would have to play a part in the excursion. He was in his final year of high school, and his father had him tutor me in Japanese. After a pretty background was painted behind my character, one with filthy rich American parents and possible tight business bonds, I was given pretty easy access into their home life. Or, in other words, Aikio wasn't really given a choice in his agreement to tutor me in the language.

Of course, he was also very short tempered and I got nothing useful out of him besides the lessons. All the real help came from the only girl, Fuyumi. Not only was she an absolute sweetheart, but she was so happy to have a new female friend around that she was more than willing to chat with me about... anything. Other than that, I had to rely heavily on surveillance to keep an eye on my Charge.

The mission only went on for two months. The assassins tried to sneak into the Ootori mansion to kill Yuuichi in his own bedroom, and possibly the rest of his family if they got in the way. They probably thought they'd get a bigger reward for that.

Amatures.

Either way, I... stopped them. Three in total. One got away, mostly because of the bullet that ended up in my leg, but he was caught two days later. And... that was that. I got on a plane the next day -once the hospital released me, of course- and I hadn't heard from the Ootori's again.

Until now.

* * *

Director Mathias began scribbling down the name for filing later on, "How long have you suspected his life was in danger?"

"Less than a week. Perhaps 4 days in total. As of last week I decided to pass down my family's company to my youngest son rather than my eldest. He recently pulled my company right out from underneath my feet before it could be bought by one of our rivals." Livia watched the man's lips twitch in what almost could be labeled a smile, "He handed it right back to me, of course, which is when I made the decision. I was impressed, and realized my son's potential for expanding our company beyond what Yuuichi could ever accomplish."

* * *

OKAY! ANOTHER BRIEF INTERMISSION BECAUSE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

I almost puked when he said that, I  _swear!_ I wanted to scream at him, 'Is this the same son you smacked across the face when he didn't perform exactly like you wanted him to? That son? That's the one you're suddenly impressed with and finally realize is worthy of being your heir?'

Yeah, I remember Kyoya. After all, he is my age. And I also remember the way he was smacked to the floor so hard his cheek swelled and purpled. We had been 13 years old and I'd nearly gone 'Child Protective Services' on his father's ass.  _God_ , I never wanted that to happen again. I would've done something about it, too, but please remember I was 13 at the time. I wasn't nearly as outspoken and confident as I am now, and I was also trying to keep his older brother alive.

Doesn't mean I didn't sneak in some Arnica bruise cream into his room that afternoon, though. 

* * *

"Due to my son's monumental potential to expand our company, it has come to my attention that there is a high price for his death. Presumibly from one of our rivals." A yellow folder slid across the table, coming to a stop in front of Livia. She looked down at the photograph that was paper-clipped to the front.

From said photograph, a very handsome young man stared up at her. He had black hair and brown-grey eyes, like his father, also hidden behind a pair of thin silver-framed glasses. His nose was narrow and curved out in a bit of a point, as did his chin. His lips were barely curved in a smirk as he eyed the camera. His face was sharp and intelligent looking, but she could still see the hidden trace of kindness in him that his father lacked.

Kyoya had a nice face.

"Miss Trasic, I am hoping to have the same agreement as last time. Keep the information of your protective detail on my son a secret from him and everyone around him, save for my son's personal bodyguards and select members of our staff and security guards. I've arranged to have you enrolled at Ouran Academy in the same year as my son. I must say, it was quite easy to do so considering your grades and IQ level."

Livia took this new information in stride. It was normal for her to protect her Charge on the 'down low'. She'd gotten pretty good at coming up with reasons to suddenly start hanging around her Charge without telling them the truth. "Any additional information I need to be made aware of? Places he frequents? Close friends?"

"My son is a member of the Host Club at Ouran Academy, and he tends to hang around the other six members frequently. It would be in your best interest to keep an eye on him there, as it has become a rather large part of his daily schedule. I've added the names and information of the other club members into the folder as well. I believe it is there that you would best be able to watch him, other than in class, of course."

Livia nodded, already flipping through the folder to skim the other pages. Her Director began discussing payment as she flipped back to Kyoya's sheet at the top. Green eyes regarded one particular sentence of typed words with interest.

_Vice President of the Ouran Highschool Host Club._

* * *

Hm.

End log.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, important little note to make here! To make this story work, I had to adjust the ages of Kyoya's older siblings. I know Fuyumi was much older in canon, but now she's not. Sorry. All three of the older Ootori children are either married or engaged, though.  
> Yuuichi - 25 (Married)  
> Aikio - 22 (Engaged)  
> Fuyumi - 21 (Engaged)  
> Kyoya - 17


	5. Log 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia's first day in Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers! So, I've been made aware that I haven't really given a good time table for this story just yet. Basically, it's set just after the anime ended, but it's a stand alone from the manga.
> 
> Disclaimer: Heck no do I own this OHSHC stuff. Livia's all mine, though.

**_GaijinPot Complex in Bunkyo-ku_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Apartment Room 204_ **

**_1502 hours_ **

* * *

Wow…

Phase 1 was completed a lot quicker than I had anticipated.

* * *

_Slam!_

Livia performed a quick bow to the taillights of the taxi as it’s driver sped off. She resisted the urge to flip him off and turned around. Sucking her lower lip in between her teeth, the brunette studied the apartments for a brief moment. The building two stories high and the typical boring tan color she had come to expect on her missions. Judging by the spacing of the front doors the apartments were of decent size at least, nothing like the broom closet she’d been stuffed into a few months ago.

She knew her apartment was on the second floor of the complex, which could be reached by the staircase on the right side of the lot she was standing in.

The only issue would be getting up there.

Shifting the multiple bags and suitcases in her arms, Livia began stumbling forwards. She supposed she shouldn’t complain that they had stuck her on the second floor once again. It had been the only apartment open, and this is where she needed to be. It was always easier to explain moving out of an apartment after only a week than staying in a motel for six months.

And then there was the case of her neighbors, which was the _real_ reason she was setting up base here.

“Do you need some help with that?”

“ _Eeep!_ ”

With better acting than most Hollywood stars, Livia purposefully jolted in place. Her duffel bag fell on the ground with a heavy thud and the edge of her suitcase hit her ankle. Spinning around, making a bigger mess of the many bags on her person, Livia was met with the sight of a pretty woman quickly trotting towards her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry for frightening you! I didn’t mean it! Can I help you with that? Those look awful heavy!”

In her head, Livia briefly pulled up the file for Haruhi Fujioka. Included among her living family members was Ryoji “Ranka” Fujioka, her transvestite father with a flamboyant personality and a heart that belonged to his daughter and the memory of his deceased wife.

Perfect.

She smiled gratefully at the man, shoulders slumping enough that her backpack straps slid almost halfway down her arms, “Yes, please.”

Ranka smiled broadly and waved of Livia’s following wave of ‘thank you’s’, quickly scooping up the duffel from the ground and her largest suitcase, “It’s no trouble, dear! How could I let you carry all this stuff yourself? Do you want me to take that backpack of yours, too?”

“Oh, no thanks! I got it! But if you wouldn’t mind putting this tote around the suitcase’s handle… I need a free hand to open the door.”

Ranka laughed and did as he was asked, giving Livia a perky introduction of himself while the two of them began walking towards the complex. Internally, Livia let out a breath of relief. Inside of her backpack were everyone’s files and most of the equipment Livia would be using during her stay. Thank goodness for retired R.A.R.E. agents who had become foreign diplomats, airline pilots, and security guards or Livia wouldn’t have gotten any of this through airport security.

“Oh, I’m rambling again! So sorry about that, you need to cut me off if you want any sort of conversation. What’s your name? Oh, and which apartment are you in? This seems like too much stuff for just visiting.”

“I’m moving in, actually. Room 204, and the name’s Trasic Livia. I’m a foreign exchange student, actually.”

“Really? What fun! What grade are you going into?”

“I think you call it… a High School 2nd year? I know I’m joining a little late into the year, but there were some difficulties with my transfer.”

“How exciting! What school will you be attending? I happen to know one of the teachers at the public high school nearby.”

“Actually I’m going to be attending a private school. Ouran Academy. But I’m a little nerv-”

“HARUHI!! HARUHI GET OUT HERE I’VE FOUND YOU A NEW FRIEEEEEEND!”

Livia blinked as Ranka suddenly bolted up the stairs, his entire being surrounded by flowers and almost tangible happiness, her heavy bags trailing behind him as if they were empty shopping bags instead.

She made it to her front door and got it unlocked by the time Ranka reappeared from his own apartment (thankfully leaving her stuff out by her door) dragging a short girl behind him. Haruhi looked exactly like the picture in her personal file: short brown hair, wide eyes, and the expression of looking 1000% _done_ with everything in the world.

Livia liked her already.

“Hi there! So… I assume you’re Fujioka Haruhi?”

“That’s me. I see you’ve already met my dad. What’s your name?”

Ranka quickly moved closer, releasing Haruhi’s arm in order to start carrying Livia’s bags into her new apartment, “Her name is Trasic Livia and she’s a sweetheart! She’s transferring to your school as a 2nd year student, isn’t that fantastic, Haruhi? Now you can have a friend to hang out with other than those Host Club boys!”

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but smirked good naturedly, “I happen to _like_ hanging out with those boys, Dad. Some of the time, at least. I did get a boyfriend out of it.”

Her father didn’t respond, but Livia struggled to hold back a laugh anyways. The silence spoke a thousand words. It had been mentioned in the files how Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh had recently started a relationship together, _and_ the animosity between Haruhi’s father and her new boyfriend. Livia felt like their interactions would be her own personal version of a sitcom while she lived here.

“So, you’re attending Ouran Academy, too?”

“Yeah, I’m a High School 1st year. It’s an… interesting school.”

Livia smirked, “Sure sounds interesting from your tone.”

Haruhi shrugged, “Well, everyone there thinks I’m a dude, so.” At that, Livia couldn’t help but laugh out loud. At further prompting, the shorter of the two shrugged again, “Well, I’m actually not so sure anymore. I kinda danced with my now-boyfriend while wearing a dress in front of the whole school last Friday… so they might’ve figured it out. But they’re kinda thick…”

“Oh, geez.”

“Eh, they’re kinda snobby rich people. You know how it is. And since I’m a ‘commoner’ they treat everything I mention like a foreign concept. Especially wearing shorts or pants even though I’m a girl.”

Livia forced a swallow, “Right.”

Ranka suddenly called out from the apartment, “Livia? There’s a bunch of furniture in here already. Was someone helping you move in?”

“Yeah. Some of Mother and Father’s employees have probably already been here. I’m surprised you didn’t see them.”

“Oh.” Haruhi suddenly looked really embarrassed, “So… you’re not a scholarship student?”

“Not… in the strictest sense.”

Despite the shift in the atmosphere, Haruhi managed another small smile, “Well, if you need someone to show you around school tomorrow, I wouldn’t mind helping you out if you want me to. I mean, I didn’t mean to insult-”

“You didn’t insult me, Haruhi. I agreed with what you said. And I’d love some help. I didn’t expect to find a friend so soon.”

“Oh, this is perfect!” Ranka was back and looked like he was about to start crying, “My Haruhi’s made a new friend! And it’s a GIRL! I’m so happy!”

The shorter brunette rolled her eyes, but her tone was light as she started steering Ranka down to their own apartment, “Come on, Dad. I’m sure Livia-senpai wants to get unpacked in peace. We should let her be. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye, Haruhi! See ya!”

* * *

Yeah, I hadn’t expected that. I mean, sure, I knew the Fujioka's would be my neighbors and that I should befriend Haruhi first if I could, but I didn’t think that would happen on my first _day!_ Of course, I’m not complaining in the slightest. This is going to make Phase 2 a whole lot easier. If everything goes by this quickly I’ll be back home befo-

_Crack!_

_Fuckin… dam_ n it!

I’m trying to unpack and record at the same time and I’m just pissing myself off with this multitasking. Why are hangers so complicated?! _God… damn…_ okay. Clothes are almost done, at least. Then it’s just equipment and set up.

Oh… this must be the duffel with my new uniform. I think I got about five of…

…

OH _HELL_ NO! No no no _no NO!_ I am NOT wearing this FUCKING _monstrosity!_ I REFUSE! NO! Not happening! No no no I _quit!_ What’s this-

Mother _fucking CUNT!_

 _And a big fat FUCK YOU to my FUCKING DIRECTOR!_ If he’s listening in; FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE! And screw your ‘ _just wear the stupid uniform, you’re supposed to fit in_ ’ bullshit note! I swear I’m gonna puke if I have to wear this! _God_ I’m gonna look like a pasty frou-frou daffodil! Good _God!_

[ _heavy panting_ ]

Well, the son of a bitch can force me to wear this every day… but he can’t stop me from burning it when I get back home, now _can_ he?

I think I’m about to have my first intimate moment with my new toilet. End log.


	6. Log 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of School!

  ** _Ouran Academy_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Front Courtyard_ **

**_0743 hours_ **

* * *

You know, you always hear about how to act brave when you’re terrified. Public speaking, performing, interviews… no matter where you turn everything is about dealing with social or speaking anxiety.

Now, that’s not to say that people with anxiety don’t need those tips. It’s great that they now have ways of working around it, but do you know what’s harder? At least in my opinion?

It’s acting nervous when you really couldn’t give a shit.

And as I walked up to my new school for the unknown future this morning, that's exactly what I had to do.

I was in my new (unflattering) uniform, my school bag in hand, and blatant contempt for the living in my soul. It was pretty obvious as I made my way up the cement that I was the center of attention this morning. The other students milling around outside were staring at me left and right, whispering to their friends in voices that were just a hair too loud to keep what they were saying a secret.

Of course, me, being me, I couldn't have cared less. But I had to act like I did.

An eye-shift here. A tightening grip there. Deeper breathing. Picking up my pace as if I was in a hurry to get inside.

But like I said earlier, it was a little difficult to act that way, even for me. After all, I've been trained for years to have complete faith in my abilities and intuition. To not show weakness in the face of my employer or my enemies. To talk to the girl beside me like I'd only just met her yesterday, as if I didn't have her entire personal file memorized in my head.

* * *

"Hey, slow down there, Trasic-senpai!" Haruhi jogged a little quicker in an attempt to keep up, "You need to relax. You'll be fine!"

Livia gave her neighbor a few seconds to catch up, her green eyes darting around the courtyard where everyone was still watching her, "It's... not the classes I'm worried about."

Her new friend rolled her eyes, but waved at a few students who called out to her, "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're staring at me right now rather than you." At that, Haruhi tugged at the black skirt swishing around her legs. Livia couldn't help but be at least a little bit jealous that she couldn't have followed in Haruhi's footsteps uniform wise. The boy's uniform looked much more Livia's speed, even  _if_ Haruhi was wearing a skirt instead of the pants like she usually did. But that 'would draw unwanted attention from the school, its students, and their families'.

A liteny of swears followed after that internal reminder.

"Maybe. Or it's my green eyes?"

Haruhi hummed, "Actually, maybe. We don't have many people with green eyes here. But then again, Sen- I mean, Tamaki has purple eyes and he's extremely popular around here. Maybe they just like seeing new things?"

Livia opened her mouth. Hesitated. Then shook her head, "You know, you haven't talked much about your boyfriend in the short time we've known each other, but when you do I can never tell if you're exasperated or enamored." She manages to pull a laugh from the girl beside her, but before Haruhi can answer a blond and blue blur suddenly shoots across Livia's line of sight and latches onto Haruhi.

If it wasn't for the fact that she'd seen the boy coming from the school entrance and the fact he had blond hair and purple eyes, Livia would've blown her cover then and there by knocking him out. Despite all of this, the brunette couldn't help but be amused at Haruhi's shouts, demanding that her new boyfriend release her immediately. Haruhi turned her pleading eyes to Livia, who merely smirked and waved before continuing to walk up to the school. She knew she'd catch Hell from the shorter girl later, probably during lunch hour, but she really did need to go check in at the school's office before classes began.

Livia had set one foot past the threshold when she felt a pair of eyes on the back of her head once again. Glancing over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of surprised grey eyes watching as she stepped past the front doors. Livia did her best to hide a smile.

* * *

Okay, so according to Mr. Ootori and the guy working the front desk in the office, I'm in Class 2-A. Apparently class A is where they put the smart, rich kids. Including Kyoya Ootori and his best friend, Tamaki Suoh. Lucky me.

Eh, I shouldn't complain. I've only had a handful of missions where my Charge was the same age as me, and I've learned to take advantage of the opportunity when it arises. This way, being in the same class, I can keep an almost constant eye on Kyoya. It'll also put me in the Host Club's sights, especially if Tamaki recognizes me as the girl who was walking with his girlfriend this morning?

It looks like Kyoya recognized me at least. Which... isn't what I had expected.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone. Could you take your seats, please? We have a lot to cover today." Livia made sure to shuffle her feet as her first teacher of the day did her best to corral the rest of the class into 'school mode'. She shyly raised her eyes to the rest of the class before ducking her head again, focusing on the first row's shoes. Standing beside the teacher's desk, it was clear that everyone's eyes were once again on her.

"Right, then. Today we're welcoming a new student to your class. Would you like to introduce yourself, Miss?"

Nodding meekly, Livia took a small step forward and bowed, hesitantly glancing around the room as she spoke, "Kon'nichiwa. My name is Trasic Livia. Please take care of me while I reside at your school this year."

Chikamatsu-sensei smiled gently at the brunette before gesturing to the only open seat in the back of the room, next to the window. Livia returned the small smile and walked down the aisle to the seat. She kept her gaze down, but occasionally lifted it to look back at the people staring at her. Whenever she did, they'd look away and start whispering among themselves.

Livia wished she could kid herself and say they were just talking about her green eyes.

Sliding into the chair, the girl sighed and glanced out the window pane. It was cloudy outside and she briefly wondered when it would start snowing. After all, it was already late November. Perhaps she could send a few knick-knacks to the base for Christmas gifts? Or an ice cream sampler for Jocelyn's birthday, which was coming up rather soon?

Eh... or perhaps it wouldn't matter. She might not even be here after a week, depending on how things went. Missions typically ranged from a few days long to months at a time, and maybe if she was lucky enough...

"Trasic-san?"

"Hm?"

Pulling herself out of her daydreaming, Livia looked forward at the student sitting right in front of her. The girl was turned around in her chair, hands clasped onto the back of it as she stared at the agent. She had light-brown hair with similar colored eyes and looked friendly enough, but that didn't necessarily mean anything in this world of backhanded compliments and scandal.

Still, she was smiling broadly when Livia graced her with attention, "Hi! Looks like we're desk neighbors! Oh, I just noticed your eyes are green! That's so cool and pretty! I was just wondering if you were another scholarship student like Fujioka Haruhi, in Class 1-A? I saw the two of you walking into school together this morning."

"Oh." Livia fiddled with the pencil in her hands, "No. I'm not."

The other girl tilted her head, leaning forward a bit, "You're not? So... you're paying to come to school here? Why were you and Haruhi talking together? Was h- I mean, she, showing you around?"

"No. Well, yes to the first question, no to the last."

"Then... why did you transfer into Ouran? And how do you know Haruhi?"

"Oh. My parents got into an argument with my last school, so they sent me here to keep me out of the way until everything's settled back home. I was moved in basically next door to the Fujioka's for the time being. She's very nice."

The girl hesitated for a few seconds before smiling brightly again, "I like you! You're so mysterious! It's a nice change from knowing everyone at school! And hey... looks like I'm not the only one who thinks so either..." With a giggle, the girl discretely pointed across the room. Curious, Livia peeked over in the direction the other girl was pointing at. Immediately she found herself in an intense staring contest with a pair of surprisingly familiar grey eyes.

Snapping her eyes to face forward again, she willed a faint blush to dust across her cheeks, "No... that's not the reason."

The girl tilted her head again, then laughed, "More mystery! You're fun! My name's Anami Kuriko! Are you coming to the Host Club after classes today? I think a certain 'Cool Type' would very much like to talk to you..."

"I..." Livia tapered off, flicking another glance at the back of Ootori Kyoya's head, "Maybe. Will Haruhi be there?"

"I dunno, actually. Maybe she'll still host even though we know the truth? I wouldn't mind, I still like talking to her."

Livia nodded mutely, scribbling down some notes as Chikamatsu-sensei  _finally_ began the lesson.

* * *

Yeah... that's pretty much how class went about up until lunch time. Whenever the teachers would rotate classrooms, Kuriko would turn around and try to get information out of me. Not in a malicious way, but definitely persistent. I tried to disinterest her, but my clipped answers only had the opposite effect. Before I knew it she had gotten two other girls who sit near us asking me questions as well.

Even so, despite the intense grilling on my personality, I don't think Anami-san is the assassin. One, she's drawing way too much attention of my attention to herself. And two, she's been at Ouran since she was a toddler. Not exactly the right way to raise a stone-cold killer. And I  _know_ there are plenty of agents back at the base who would gladly shout themselves hoarse at me for lowering my guard and 'you can never be too careful' shit, but honestly? I gotta listen to my gut on this one.

Moving on, I'd personally much rather have people interested in me as the new girl rather than be hated. I can only imagine what my reception would've been if I had come in as another honor student...

Anyways, where was I?

Oh, right.

Lunch.

* * *

"Trasic-senpai!" Livia was given only a few seconds to register that Haurhi was now seated beside her and give the girl a smile before she was smacked on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

The brunette scowled, "Don't act like you don't know, you're still smiling. How dare you abandon me?"

"Your boyfriend. Your problem. That's my philosophy."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The American laughed, pointing at Haruhi with her chopsticks, " _I_ don't plan on getting a boyfriend while I'm here."

At that, Haruhi shrugged, "Don't be so sure. You've caught a few eyes. Even Kyoya-senpai was asking me a bunch of questions about you. Though... I don't think he's actually capable of developing a crush..."

"Capable of what?"

"Who?"

The two girls were suddenly sandwiched together by two redheaded boys. Livia gritted her teeth as an arm was thrown over her shoulder. She had a thing about consensual touching. Namely, when that wasn't the case. She started squirming, trying to shake the offending appendage off when-

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't be rude to my new classmate!"

The arm was removed, only to suddenly be replaced with a crushing hug. Livia had to bite back a growl.  _Touching, touching, touching, you're touching me, stop touching me, stop it, stop it, stop it, TOUCHING..._

Thankfully for her, Haruhi was quick to notice Livia's discomfort. She tugged at her boyfriend's jacket sleeve, "Tamaki, quit it. I don't think Trasic-senpai wants you touching her."

The blond released her who quickly stabbed her chopsticks into a pile of rice, trying to wind herself down. Thankfully no one was paying attention to her, too absorbed in watching Tamaki wrap an arm around Haruhi's waist and kiss her temple. A soft 'awww' floated around the room as Haruhi's cheeks flushed a deep red color, to everyone's amusement.

No one even noticed when Kyoya joined the group at their table, sitting across from Livia and tapping their shoes together underneath the table. The girl looked up and found herself staring at those same grey eyes from earlier.

"It's a delight to see you again, Miss Trasic. I must admit that I wasn't expecting you to ever come back, but I'm glad that you have." The host club abruptly stopped what they were doing and turned to Kyoya in surprise. He didn't often 'flirt' while outside of club hours... unless it was with a future business partner. They began looking at Livia with new eyes.

The brunette ignored the shift and offers a small smile, aiming for endearing, "The pleasure is all mine, Mister Ootori. Congratulations on being named your family's company's heir. The title is well deserved."

"Wait... how do you two know each other?"

Kyoya leaned back in his seat, smile now more of a smirk, "Our families are in business together, strengthening our ties overseas. Four years ago, Miss Trasic was in Japan for the first time and my second oldest brother tutored her in our language. We got to know each other quite well during that time."

Livia nodded along to his story, but tried not to roll her eyes at that last sentence. The truth of it was that she and Kyoya had only had the bare minimum contact the last time they had met. She had been more focused on keeping his brother alive, and Kyoya hadn't shown any interest in getting to know Livia outside of his father's gaze. At the very least he had respected her for the friendship she had with Fuyumi, his sister, but other than that? They barely spoke to each other, save for the occasional greeting or small talk at the dining table.

"So..." Livia tensed up again, the Hitachiin twins leaning against her sides once again, "Will 'Miss Trasic' be joining us at the host club this afternoon?"

"Yeah, you need more guests, Kyoya-senpai. Or else people are going to think you're undesirable."

The ravenet looked like he was biting back a retort, but reigned himself in quickly, giving the girl his most 'charming' smile, "If she wishes to join us is entirely up to Miss Trasic, but if she'd like to request me, I most certainly wouldn't say no."

Livia willed up another small blush, thinking back to the first time she'd walked in on Jensen while he was 'changing', "I... I'd like to come see what all the fuss is about your club. But I don't think I'll be requesting anyone this time around."

"Hmmm..." the boy's grey eyes flashed curiously, but his smile never faltered once, "Very well. Your wish is our command."

* * *

_Uuuuuuaaaagh! I don't wanna do thiiiiiis..._

Ever since I turned down sitting with Kyoya at the host club for the afternoon Tamaki has been trying to change my mind. I barely know the guy and he's already acting like we're best friends! I'm starting to worry that the 'Honeymoon Phase' of his own starting relationship has him seeing romance everywhere. It doesn't help that Kyoya has already heavily implied that we were once close (fuckin' liar) and low-key flirted with me throughout lunch.

Now that I think about it, it's probably very possible that Tamaki thinks Kyoya and I are star-crossed lovers or some shit.

Boy, won't he be in for a rude awakening when Kyoya finds out I'm not interested in those types of games. 

Anyways, a few hours later and I was sitting by another window, watching the host club's activities unfold before me. In a few words, I was unimpressed. It took me less than a half hour to become bored out of my mind. How could these girls find such entertainment in being fake-flirted with one after the other? It seems more heartbreaking material than anything. Jealousy must run rampant in this school.

I.E.: Something I do  _not_ want to get mixed up in.

Still, I was already here, so I might as well make some use of my time. Since Kyoya spends a majority of his free time in this room, it's quite possible that someone could plot an ambush or another soft of attack here. As more girls began floating into the room, already giggling their heads off, Livia let her gaze drift, looking for possible escape routes, places for sensors and cameras... standard stuff.

But then came the harder stuff. In case of an attack, where would these privilaged kids first run to? How would she separate Kyoya from the crowd? How could I keep him alive while also stopping the bad guy and trying to not let anyone else get killed? Those sort of things.

Oh, hey, did I just hear a figurative voice wonder if we use people's lives to generate profit? Well, I'd be happy to prove you wrong there, Buck-O.

First of all, not all of our jobs are paid ones. That's why we charge so much from those who can afford it, so we can have those extra funds to turn around and help someone who can't. Such as kidnappings or witness protection.

Secondly, our equipment and buildings aren't cheap. Travel expenses, food, clothing, lodging, clean water, electricity... those things cost a lot of money!

And third, I don't know about the rest of you, but if I end up with a bullet in my leg, I would eventually like it taken out at some point!

Yeah, still harping on the bullet in the leg thing. I know.

* * *

"Hey... Trasic-san?"

Livia blinked herself out of her thoughts before turning towards the three girls that had gathered around her. She was pretty sure they had been sitting with Tamaki only a few seconds ago. It must be time for another client rotation... but why were they talking to her now?

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you sitting with a host?"

She shrugged, shifting in her seat a little, "I prefer to observe."

"Oh..." One of the girls sat down, "Well, how are you liking your classes so far? Is it very different from America?"

"Incredibly. They're alright, I guess. Not too hard."

The other two sat down as well, making the four of them a giant square, "So... not to pry or anything, but Kyoya seems to know you. Have you met before?"

"Yes. Honestly, I'm surprised he remembers me."

"Why is that?"

Livia held back the need to try and scare the girls away with a long random string of profanity, but managed to keep her cool. That wouldn't have been very becoming of an heiress. "Why are you all so interested in me?"

At the question, all three girls ducked their heads, trying to hide their smiles, "Well..."

"You're interesting. We don't get to meet many new people our age."

"And you're so mysterious!"

"I'VE GOT IT!" The four looked up, three of them startled by Tamaki's sudden appearance. But even Livia's eyebrows jumped up when the blond suddenly pointed at her face, "YOU WILL BE OUR NEW HOST, LIVIA-SAN! THE MYSTERIOUS TYPE!"

For the first time in almost six years, Livia found herself at a loss for words. Tamaki turned around to face the rest of the room, which had quieted down during the blond's sudden outburst.

"Well, my dears? Would you like to have another beautiful Princess to host you?"

"Oh, Tamaki! That would be brilliant!"

"You're so clever!"

"That sounds like fun!"

As one, about 90% of the girls in the room piped up in agreement, smiling and happily gossiping with each other. Tamaki's hands were at his hips, grinning around the room as his idea took hold of them all. Even some of the hosts looked interested in the sudden development.

Livia finally opened her mouth, ready to tell the blond off, when a thought struck. If she was a host... then she'd have a valid excuse to keep an eye on Kyoya. All the time. And she wouldn't have to be a guest or anything like that. Besides, all these girls already had their own hosts to entertain them.

Swallowing her harsh words, Livia let out a deep sigh, "Fine. If they really want to talk to me, I'll give it a go. Just don't call me 'Princess' again. Ever."

Tamaki launched himself at the girl, pulling her off her feet and into another tight hug, "Oh, you won't regret this, I promise! You're gonna fit in so well here!"

* * *

Ending comment, it took all my self control right there to not just clock him across the face, Haruhi's opinion be damned. I had to try to remember that I don't exactly have a reputation to maintain while I'm here. This... might be more difficult than I first thought.

End log.


	7. Log 6

 

**_Ouran Academy_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Front entrance_ **

**_0738 hours_ **

* * *

 

"Livia-senpai? Where are you going?"

The American paused in the middle of her escape. In her head she was cussing up a storm.  _Damn_ _Haruhi's strange ability to tell when someone was trying to get away unnoticed!_ _And, for some Godforsaken reason, feel the need to say something about it!_

Pushing down her mounting desire to slap some duct tape over her neighbor's mouth, Livia managed to present an apologetic-like smile, "Sorry, Haruhi, but I've got some papers to hand in at the main office before class starts. I'll see you at lunch, though."

Thank goodness Haruhi was still naive enough to trust Livia's words at face value, because she nodded in understanding and turned back to watching the front doors, waiting for Tamaki to walk in. Which he did almost immediately afterwards. Livia quickly took advantage of the opportunity and slipped away, less Haruhi and/or Tamaki offer to join Livia on her walk.

The moment she was out of sight, she took off running.

Back on the clock.

Despite the delay, Livia arrived at Music Room #3 with time to spare. Dropping her school bag by her feet, she hastily pushed aside the various school supplies until she could reach the secret pocket sewn inside the black bag. Pulling out a small plastic bag, she quickly inspected the small blocks for any signs of damage before pulling one of them out. Carefully, she stuck it to the wall, making sure the beige color was similar enough to the color of the walls that it wouldn't draw attention before reaching down to pull another object from her bag.

This device looked vaguely like an iPod. Livia knew that there were a number of people back at the R.A.R.E. compound in Vienna, Austria currently working on a more updated disguise, but the current shape worked well enough as it was.

A few clicks and the screen flashed to life, showing a video feed of the music room from the little block's point of view. Frowning in concentration, the brunette hastily adjusted the camera until she could see a majority of the room at large. Once she was satisfied, she dragged her stuff over to the windows. Ten minutes later and another seven cameras had been set up. Quickly, Livia shoved the remaining cameras into her bag's secret pocket before pulling her laptop out. Giving the clock tower outside the windows furitive glances, she plugged the two devices together and typed out the commands.

Her foot was tapping a harsh staccato beat against the tile floor as a familiar loading screen popped up, " _Damn it, damn it, damn it, hurry_ up  _already! Fuckin'-_ "

_ Ping! _

"Finally."

Unplugging the two devices, she quickly shoved them back into her bag, zipping up the secret pocket as she did so, before picking the bag up and walking towards the door. A glance at the clock told her she had another ten minutes to get to her classroom. Perfect.

Grabbing the door handle, she went to pull the door open when the other suddenly swung inwards. Livia recoiled, shifting her right foot backwards just in case she needed to launch herself at an oncoming attacker.

"Miss Trasic?"

Dropping her defensive pose, Livia quickly adopted a wide-eyed expression, "Oh, Mister Ootori. You startled me..."

The boy chuckled and stepped further into the room, " I can see that. Might I ask why you are in here so early this morning?"

"I could ask the same of you." Without even the slightest hint of hesitation, Livia cast her gaze to her shoes, "Hikaru and Kaoru told me the Host Club meets in this room every morning. I had to turn in a few papers at the main office and just got here but... I guess they were playing a trick on me instead."

"Hm." The boy didn't sound all that impressed, or surprised. Livia repressed the urge to scowl up at him in response. Why she had to act like a little moron was beyond her understanding. It was almost beneath her dignity to behave this way.

Even so, Kyoya was nodding, "It sounds like something those two would pull. I'd like to apologize on their account for making you the victim of this little prank of theirs. I suppose it is lucky that I happened to forget something here last night, rather than leaving you here to be late to class." Livia did scowl this time, but not until Kyoya's back was turned, walking over to a nearby table and picking up a fancy looking pen.

With a satisfied expression, the ravenet turned back towards the girl with a smile, "As it is, considering the two of us are unlikely to have another moment like this to ourselves, I might as well use this opportunity to its fullest." Livia blinked in fake confusion as Kyoya stepped closer, a hand coming up to rest above his heart, "Would you mind joining myself and my family for dinner tonight at my home? My other siblings are coming home and I know Fuyumi would love to see you again."

Livia gave him another flutter of blinks, reaching up with her free hand to tuck a loose strand of hair back into her french braid, "I... would love to accompany you to your home tonight, Mister Ootori. I'd very much like to see your sister again as well. I've missed her."

Kyoya smiled, white teeth all but glistening, "Splendid. I shall inform my father of your attendance. My driver will pick you up at 6 from your apartment." His hand dropped from his chest and gently scooped Livia's hand up in it's palm. Bending in a low bow, he kissed her knuckles before releasing her and walking back out of the room.

The door slammed shut just in time for Livia to let out a low growl, "I'd be more flattered if your smile actually meant something,  _Mister Ootori._ "

* * *

 

 

 

" _Hey, Trasic-san? Can I see your notes for a second? I fuzzed out a little._ " Livia shrugged and passed the blue notebook forward without a word, ignoring the wide smile she received in return. Not that she was trying to be rude, of course. She was just a little preoccupied with coming up with a plan for the dinner she'd be attending that evening.

* * *

 

Wait, wait, hold up a minute. I feel the need to clarify here that I was  _not_ thinking about the dinner because I was excited or some shit, alright? The only things I was concerned about involved setting up more cameras and maintaining my cover around Kyoya's extended family.

Unfortunately, I couldn't say that to literally anyone. Most of the girls in my class would've grown up with the idea that when you go out to eat with a business partner, you send hours making sure your dress and make-up is perfect. And it's supposed to be a sort of... celebration. I guess. So I also had to worry about perpetuating  _that_ particular sort of aura.

Okay, continuing.

* * *

"Uh... heehee, maybe I should ask someone else, huh?"

"Mmm?" Livia's eyes lifted from the hairline scratch on her desk to Kuriko. The girl was holding Livia's notebook up she could see the writing. It took her a moment, but eventually she understood what the big problem was.

The page Kuriko had flipped to was covered with both Japanese and English words, sometimes both languages in the same sentence. Most of the accompanying equations were scribbled in any available space between the sentences, be it on the margins or any where else. It was a jumbled, unorganized mess... to the untrained eye. Meanwhile, Livia could tell which equation was in reference to the words, and the language changes flowed along with her internal thoughts. Most of the time switching back and forth depending on which language she could remember the word in.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, um..." Livia pointed towards a rather long line of variables and equations somewhere in the bottom right quarter of the page, "These are the new ones we just learned today."

 

"Cool. Thanks!" She nodded and withdrew her hand, but Kuriko wasn't done with her yet. "So, how does any of this even make sense to you? I thought your notes would be..."

"Impeccable?"

"Yeah. You kinda seem like the type."

Livia shrugged in response, "It makes sense to me." And it really did. It probably came from having to decipher and create so many secret notes and letters during her involvement with R.A.R.E., but her teachers back at the compound never complained, so she never changed it. Besides, it encouraged her classmates to take their  _own_ notes and not depend on her for keeping up their grades.

The girl sighed, something she had been doing a lot of recently. While she might love Japan, the school system wasn't her opinion of a top-notch learning center. At least for her. Japanese schools were pretty great when it came to the normal world, but for Livia... she preferred the classes back at R.A.R.E. There she had teachers and tutors from all over the world, who knew of both the basic and advanced teachings she would need both during missions and once she retired. Being able to pick up in those classes right as she got back home from a mission, and integrate what she had learned out in the field with her lessons... missing out on the school system was just another reason Livia was so ticked about her back-to-back missions.

"You're hosting for the first time today, right?"

"I dunno. They didn't train me or anything..."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine! Haruhi didn't even get a day in between recruitment and hosting, so at least you had some time to think it over!"

Livia raised an eyebrow.  _They did that to her? Geez, I can't believe she's still hanging around them! I would've gone_ off  _if that had been me._ In the back of her mind, Livia sent Haruhi a silent apology for wanting to duct tape her mouth shut earlier.

"Ooh... looks like your admirer is back at it again." Livia didn't even bother to turn her head. If Kyoya was going to continue to fake-flirt with her, she was going to continue pretending to be hard-to-get. At the point, she was all but praying that her mission would be over before the month was out.

Out loud, she simply sat back further in her chair, "Not an admirer, though I suppose he's trying to appear that way. Probably doesn't want me to say anything negative about him to his father."

"His father?" Kuriko turned around completely in her seat, "You know Ootori-san's father?"

"We've met a few times."

"Why? How?"

"Business."

The girl narrowed her eyes a little bit before giving Livia a firm nod, "That does it, I'm sitting with you today at the host club."

And just like that, Livia had her first guest for the day.

* * *

 

 

 

 

I wish I could tell you all that I was 100% prepared for hosting, but to be honesty I didn't even bother researching what I was supposed to do. After all, if I am to play the role of a classy young lady from an upscale neighborhood in America, I can't exactly have a lot of knowledge about what goes on in a Japanese Host Club, now can I?

Even so, I'm starting to fee a little nervous. Hosting hours look a lot closer from this side of lunch-  _oh, shit!_

Coming, Kyoya!

_ He wants to walk me back to class. _  Damn  _him! It's so hard finding any privacy at this school for personal recording... Fuck, who waits outside of a bathroom to walk a business partner to class?_

* * *

 

Three hours later and Livia was watching as the first wave of girls flooded through the double doors. A hand gently touched her upper arm. Thankfully it wasn't a hold or anything, and Haruhi withdrew as soon as she had Livia's attention.

"Don't worry, Livia-senpai. You'll do just fine."

She nodded, as if she had been watching the girls because she was nervous, "Well, if everyone is saying it, it must be true. I guess I was just hoping for some semblance of training."

A shrug, "I didn't get any training either. Just... answer the girl's questions in the half-answer way you do and you should be fine."

"Half-"

"Miss Trasic? You've been requested by the three ladies over by that window. If you could please join them?" Biting her tongue, Livia nodded once before walking away. At the table Kyoya had indicated, Kuriko and two other girls she didn't recognize were waiting. Smiling politely, the brunette took the remaining seat.

"Hello."

The girls dissolved into giggles.

"Oh, did I say something funny?"

More giggles. Kuriko smiled and tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you excited to be hosting, Livia? Is... is it okay if I call you Livia here?"

"Sure. And I don't know if...  _excited..._ is the correct term."

One of the other girls managed to reign in her giggles enough to ask, "So... why don't you tell us about yourself, Livia-senpai! I'm so curious!"

"Yeah! We don't get many foreigners at Ouran."

Livia briefly cast her gaze around the room, humming as if deep in thought. There was nothing suspicious going on, save for the surprising number of hosts watching her from their own tables. Haruhi looked mildly curious, Tamaki interested, and of course Kyoya was watching her, too. But her Charge seemed almost... amused. Entertained, even. She had to hold herself back from marching over there and punching him in the nose. He was expecting her to crash and burn, wasn't he?

_ Fuck. That. _

"There's not much to say, ladies, I'm still getting used to it. But I'm incredibly flattered you're so interested in me."

That sent the girls she didn't know by name back into a frenzy of giggles, but Kuriko remained on task. Her desk neighbor leaned forward, leaning her forearms on the tabletop, "How about some general information then, hm? What's your favorite class?"

"Don't really have one. I'm pretty decent in all of my lessons."

"Oh, come on!" Kuriko leaned back in defeat, despite the fact she was still smiling, "Would it kill you to give me a straight answer for once?"

"Fine. History."

"Exactly! Like tha- Wait, did you just say History is your favorite class?"

"Yeah."

"... Finally!" Kuriko clapped her hands once and laughed, clearly thrilled to have learned something about her new classmate. The other two were also quick to jump on the answer, now trying to pull out Livia's reasoning or a specific period or topic that was the most interesting for her. She, of course, quickly went back into giving out useless and vague responses. The four of them jumped through a least twenty more topics before the three left to make room for 'The Mysterious Host's' next appointment.

* * *

I have a feeling that if I hadn't been trained extensively in evading interrogation, I would've been completely overwhelmed after the first half hour. Especially with Kyoya and Tamaki both keeping a close eye on my progress. Every single guest I had seemed to think that  _my life_ was the most interesting topic in the world and spent their whole appointment with me trying to pry into it.

Okay, I swear if you start laughing when you listen to this next bit, I will find you and break your nose.

I was popular.

No. Laughing.

I had far more guests than I could've first expected. There was hardly a moment where I wasn't surrounded by two or more girls who wanted to ask me a question... or twenty. Maybe it's because I'm the first girl to be purposefully invited to be a host? Or they might've been looking for something like Haruhi... but with a different personality? Hell, maybe I'm the first in a long line of new Hostess's to be introduced to the club? I mean, the only other option would be to say they thought I was genuinely interesting.

Whatever. The point is, I was much more popular than I had anticipated. Or anyone else had, to be honest. As proven by the boys (and Haruhi) surrounding me the moment the last guests of the day walked out the doors.

Concerning the hosts themselves, Tamaki only managed to strengthen my first impression of him. Which was to be a narcissistic, overly-dramatic airhead. What Haruhi sees in him, I will never know. I mean, come on, he literally said I was on my way to becoming nearly as popular as he was. At least the others were quick to inform him I was just 'good' at being mysterious. Kyoya, of course, just smiled at his black journal the whole time. What the heck was he writing in there that was so amusing? Maybe my cameras picked it up... I could check that out tomorrow...

Why tomorrow? Because I'm too busy tonight getting ready for my dinner with the Ootori's. Kyoya's car should be coming around any minute now, so I'm just waiting around my kitchenette in the only dress I bothered to pack. It was a rather simple dark purple number with a short black sweater to cover my shoulders. The lady who sold it to me said it was 'Plum'. I still say 'Dark Purple'.

My favorite part of the dress is the 'floaty' fabric in the skirt, giving my legs plenty of maneuverability. I assume it's main purpose was for dancing. I was more attracted to how I could hide a gun on my right thigh and a knife on the left without anyone else being the wiser.

What every girl thinks of when she goes shopping, right?

* * *

 

Livia moved the recorder away from her mouth at the sound of knocking at her door. Quickly reaching around the back of her head, she attached the recorder to the bottom of her hair clip, easily hiding it in plain sight as a part of her barrette. Much more dignified than stuffing it in her bra, at least.

Instead of her usual french braid, she had half of her hair pinned up in an elegant bun, delicate fern designs extending from the barrette around the bun. The rest of her dark brown locks fell down her back in glossy curls.

Her head felt heavier than usual, but Livia did her best to ignore the discomfort as she walked to the front door. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the hand purse and glanced through the peephole. Her eyes widened in authentic surprise before she pulled the door open, staring at the short girl standing on the other side, "Haruhi? What are you doing here?"

Haruhi blinked, eyeing her neighbor up and down, "Wow... Trasic-senpai... you look good."

"Thanks. My previous question still stands, though."

"Oh... I just wanted to see if I could study at your place tonight. My dad won't stop grilling me about you, but it looks like you might be busy."

Livia smirked, stepping back to let the other girl enter, "Yeah. You can say that."

"Thank you." Haruhi slipped her sandals off, still side-eyeing Livia, "You seem... taller."  Livia hummed, turning her left foot to the side to better show off the silver heels strapped to her feet. The shorter girl winced, but they actually weren't as uncomfortable as they looked. "Wow. You know... I never really pegged you to be the kind of girl to... dress up. Even with your background."

"I don't usually. Only for business dinners."

"So you're not going on a date?"

"Eh, depends on who you ask. I'm sure he's going to sell it as one, but I don't have much choice on the matter." Livia sighed, dropping her purse back onto the little counter space. Haruhi was looking around the apartment space she could see. "A bit bare, isn't it?"

"Mm? Oh, no. I mean, there's less stuff here than I expected, but it's kinda nice. Airy."

The taller girl shrugged, "I'm not a big fan of the minimalist look, but I won't be staying here long. My guess is I'll be long gone before next school year. So I figured why should I bother bringing all my s... all of my things, here? Or buy new furniture items? No... less work to just survive on this until I go home."

Haruhi nodded appreciatively, "That makes sense. I guess. You know... you're the first rich person I've met who hasn't completely irritated me with your lack of real world knowledge."

"I'll take that as a compliment. I've always thought the people in 'my world' were morons. Going on and on about hair and clothes and 'who's marrying who'. So shallow."

"I used to think so, too. But you're all so confident in yourself and... most of you are pretty kindhearted as well."

"Like Tamaki?"

The girl smiled softly, "Yeah... like Tamaki. But, anyways, where are you heading off to?"

"The Ootori's."

Haruhi looked shocked, like Livia had just announced she was a werewolf, "What for?"

Livia huffed a short breath, "Kyoya-san invited me to a dinner with his family. Mother and Father would've never forgiven me if I turned down an offer like that. Besides, I'm fond of his older sister, and this may be the only opportunity for me to see her while I'm in Japan." She glanced at the clock on the wall as Haruhi nodded, accepting her explanation... even if it wasn't even close to the truth.

In reality, Livia still had a few more cameras to set up.

"So, when are you leaving?"

The green-eyed girl opened her mouth, but just then there was another knock on the door. They both turned to look at it. "6 pm. Right on time. I'm sorry I can't help with your studying problem, Haruhi."

"It's alright. You're busy." Haruhi eyed the front door with distaste, "While I might be able to call myself Kyoya-senpai's friend, I'm not so sure I'd want to join a family dinner with him. His father..."

"Oh, believe me, I'm well acquainted with the kind of man his father is. And his brothers. But I should be going." Livia scooped up her purse once again as Haruhi slipped on her shoes. Pulling open the door for the second time that evening, Livia was greeted by a man wearing a black suit and matching cap.

"Miss Trasic Livia," he bowed deeply, "I am here to escort you to the Ootori family home, under the direction of Master Kyoya."

Livia kept a blank face, "Thank you. Might I inquire your name?"

The man stared at her, an almost startled expression on his face before it melted into a grateful smile. He tilted his hat towards her, "Choshi Minoru, Miss. Master Kyoya's personal driver. Shall I lead you to the car?"

Livia smiled and stepped out of the apartment, "Let me lock up first, then yes, Choshi-san. I would be most grateful." Haruhi slipped out behind her and waved goodbye as she headed off towards her own home. Livia waved back, locking the front door with her other hand.

Tucking the key into her hand purse and taking the man's offered arm, Livia allowed herself to be lead down the stairs. As much as she didn't like how the interaction made her look helpless without a man's help, Livia kept her poise. Besides, so far, she liked the chauffeur. He happily told her how long the drive would be between the apartment and the Ootori's home, asking if she preferred to listen to the radio whilst being driven, or if there was anything else she wished to be provided. Livia declined the offers, but smiled anyways. He was kind.

It wasn't until they drew closer to the limo that Choshi grew quieter. He slipped his arm away from hers and stood by the back door. With his back uncomfortably straight, he grasped the handle and pulled.

"You look lovely this evening, Miss Trasic."

The brunette hesitated, "Mister Ootori... what a surprise." She had to strain to not clench her purse in distaste, "I was unaware you'd be picking me up personally."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyoya merely smirked and gestured for her to get in the car. She obliged, giving Choshi one last grateful smile before sitting on the seat and pulling her dress skirt in after her. She nodded at the chauffeur and the door shut softly at her side. She reached up to grab her seat belt, her pointer finger lifting up to press at the car frame, just above the seat belt bracket.

_ Car surveillance? Check. _

"Are you nervous, Miss Trasic?"

She faced front once she was buckled in, "Hardly, Mister Ootori."

Another smirk, "You seem much more confident tonight, as compared to this morning."

"This morning is not what my parents will be informed of."

Nodding in understanding, Kyoya pulled his journal up from the pocket of his door, starting to scribble on a blank page as the car pulled into traffic. Livia kept her gaze forward, but all she could see was the black barrier meant to separate the driver from his passengers. A quick scan of the cabin showed the switch for lowering it was on Kyoya's side of the car. Such a shame.

"Just so we're clear, I only came to collect you from your... present living arrangements tonight because it is the gentlemanly thing to do. And besides, I felt this would be the best place to make my one request of the night." Livia cocked an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "It might do you well to address me as Kyoya while you dine with my family. After all, there will be three other 'Mister Ootori's' for you to address before the night is out."

_ And it might do _  you  _well to stop smirking at me like I just invited you into my bed, or I may very well remove the part of you that would make that fun._

Of course, Livia just smiled, "I shall. Then would you mind terribly if I requested for you to call me Livia?"

"Not at all."

Twenty minutes of awkward silence later and Livia was itching to scramble out of the car. She could only pray that Kyoya would permit her to make the return trip home by herself. Then she could listen to the radio and talk to Choshi.

As said man gracefully helped her out of the car, Livia regarded the mansion towering in front of her. It seemed just as large and overbearing as it had four years ago, three stories tall with bay windows along the sides, and a vaguely Victorian style about it. The house looked just as grey and cold and it's current residents.

Livia didn't care much for architecture, but she distinctly disliked whoever had designed this particular building. It didn't look like a home. More like a business. Made to belittle whoever approached. She could only imagine what it could do to a person to live there.

"Livia?" Kyoya had materialized at her side, left arm held out in a non-verbal command, "Are you ready?"

She didn't respond out loud, but lightly gripped his inner arm. He smirked again and began leading the brunette up the stone walkway. Behind them, Livia heard the car drive off and internally cursed herself for not telling Choshi goodbye. He didn't deserve to be ignored. She really hoped she'd be able to speak with him by herself at the end of the night.

The two 2nd year students stepped up to the front door which was immediately opened for them by an elderly butler, "Welcome home, Master Kyoya." The white-haired man eyed the girl at the heir's side and straightened his back in surprise, revealing a small smile, "And welcome back to the Ootori household, Miss Trasic. I must say, you are nearly unrecognizable from when I last saw you."

Livia didn't know how it had happened, but somehow the coldest family in all of Japan had managed to hire the friendliest staff. During her consultation with Yoshio Ootori, he had informed her that their waitstaff had not changed since she was last there, and Livia was more than glad. Everyone who worked at the Ootori household had been there for at least ten years, some even longer. Livia knew that the Ootori family assumed their workers secretly hated them... but that was shockingly far from the truth.

"It's wonderful to see you again as well, Shigeru-san. I was worried that I would be surrounded by unfamiliar faces after these four years, but that's clearly not the case. I'm honestly quite... thrilled!"

Shigeru (she had never heard his first name) bowed and shut the front door behind them, "Your compliments are greatly appreciated, Miss. Our kitchen staff and servers will be beside themselves when they hear of your return. Do you wish to have your sweater hung up?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm still a little chilly."

Beside her, Kyoya tugged on her arm, "Livia, we should probably move to the parlor. Fuyumi will want to see you before dinner is served. Shigeru? Are we to begin dining at 6:30, still?"

"Yes, Master Kyoya."

"Good."

Livia sent the butler a small wave as Kyoya began leading her down the hallway, the older man slipping into a room on the right. Once the butler was out of sight, she frowned up at her 'escort'. He noticed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I suppose it's just surprising to me how you fail to realize how lucky you are to have your staff. They hold you in such a high regard and you don't seem to appreciate them."

Kyoya had raised an eyebrow as she spoke, but retained his usual smirk all the same, "I don't think I fail to see anything. Shigeru and the rest of the staff are paid good money to take care of this household and treat my family with respect. It's a purely business relationship."

"Is that what you call your Host Club as well?"

"Of course. There isn't much else it could be." And yet there was hesitation in his voice. Why was he trying to lie?

"...What a sad, frigid world you live in, Kyoya Ootori."

The ravenet looked down at her, but didn't get a chance to respond before they were entering the parlor/sitting room. Livia dropped her disinterested expression in a heartbeat and smiled widely at one of the black-haired ladies sitting across the room.

"Livia-san!"

Fuyumi set her tea cup down and hurried across the room, Kyoya slipping his arm away from Livia as his sister gently hugged the younger girl. From his position by the fireplace, Fuyumi's fiancé watched the scene with a small smile. But he was the only man who did.

"Fuyumi. That is enough."

The two girls pulled away but continued to smile, Fuyumi responding without looking around,  "Apologies, Father. I am simply excited to see an old friend."

Mister Ootori softly 'hmph'ed before making his own way across the room, "Be that as it may, you would do well to not forget yourself in front of business partners." The ravenette nodded, but sent a secret wink in Livia's direction.

"Miss Trasic. It is a delight to see you once again."

Livia nodded, curtsying shallowly, "Likewise, Mister Ootori."

The man regarded her for a few seconds before turning to reintroduce his wife, a very stiff and proper looking older woman, his other sons, and Fuyumi's husband. Aikio and Yuuichi then introduced the two women standing with them. Yuuichi's wife and Aikio's fianceé. The two women looked just as refined as the rest of the Ootori family, but Livia saw the barest trace of fire in their eyes. They may be calm here, but the agent had no qualms that they were this soft spoken in their own homes. Perhaps these Ootori boys had a type? Or perhaps it just took rather strong women to be able to even remotely deal with Ootori boys?

Introductions out of the way, Mister Ootori walked off with Kyoya and the other men in the room, probably to speak about the business. Misses Ootori went back to her tea, but the three remaining girls edged closer to Livia.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Miss Trasic."

"Yes, Fuyumi hasn't stopped talking about you in the past half hour."

Fuyumi giggled as green eyes looked at her in amusement, "Did she now? I hope she didn't exaggerate anything."

"Of course not!"

"So, Miss Trasic…" Konami, Yuuichi's wife, suddenly looked very mischievous, "It would appear that you've caught the eye of the last available Ootori. Well done."

Minae and Fuyumi giggled, but Livia's joking mood vanished, "Oh, I do hope you're joking. Or that you are wrong. If I have, that is most unfortunate."

The other three stopped their laughter. "Unfortunate?" Fuyumi looked almost hurt, "But Livia-san…"

"Oh, no, Fuyumi, I'm not trying to insult Kyoya or anything! And as much as I would love to be family with you, I'm not staying for long. Once Mother and Father find me a new school to attend in America, I'm going home. I would hate to leave a broken heart behind me, especially if it was unintentional." Livia did her best to ignore how crushed the older girls looked.  _ Geez, how many people are going to think Kyoya and I are star-crossed lovers? _

"Gentlemen, ladies, your dinner is ready to be served."

Thanking the high heavens for providing a perfect out of the conversation, Livia smiled at Shigeru as the butler turned and began leading their party of ten out of the parlor and into the adjacent room across the hall.

The dining room was just as grand as she remembered. It was the only warm room in the entire house, not just in temperature but appearance as well. Rich maroon colored walls, warm lights, golden accents and pure whites decorating the table in an intricate pattern, and the heavenly scents that wafted in from the kitchen. You couldn't help but relax in the environment.

Livia went to follow Fuyumi, but Kyoya pressed a hand to the small of her back. She wanted to swat it away, but quickly realized that they could very well have already decided where everyone would sit for the evening. So, she allowed herself to be led, albeit stiffly. At least, to make up for the rudeness of trying to control her, Kyoya sat her beside his sister and pulled her chair out. Livia didn't respond, but the boy was smirking once again as he sat to her right.

Continuing counterclockwise around the table was Mister Ootori, at the head of the table. Then Yuuichi, Konami, Aikio, Minae, Misses Ootori Noa (at the other end), Shido Hiroyuki, Fuyumi, and finally back to Livia.

The salads were brought out first, and the ten of them maintained light-hearted conversation with each other. After all, other than Livia, they were all family or about-to-be family. Livia was asked very few questions regarding her parent's business in America, which she was usually able to deflect or answer with a well thought out lie. With Yoshio Ootori's assistance in redirecting the conversation, most of the attention was able to be steered away from Livia.

The conversation was going well until they were halfway through the tonkatsu dish.

"So, Livia-san, are you still in Kyoya's class?" Fuyumi was the only person at the table other than Kyoya who addressed the American girl by her first name. The two girls had kept up a pretty constant stream of conversation throughout the night, for which Livia was grateful. Fuyumi didn't ask about her family or the faux business the others thought she was representing, but was genuinely curious about her interests. Livia liked talking to the older girl, especially about her trips to the U.K.

Unfortunately, Kyoya liked to input his own thoughts into their conversation, occasionally answering for -what Livia quickly realized she was- his date. Like now.

"She is," Kyoya smiled at his sister, the one member of his family he seemed to genuinely enjoy the company of, "She has even agreed to join the club I co-run with Suoh Tamaki at school. You should've seen him when she agreed... absolutely over the moon about it."

Fuyumi smiled back, but another voice from the other side of the table suddenly piped up, "Ah… the Host Club, correct? Is Miss Trasic in a secretarial position? Surely the daughter of such a prestigious business owner wouldn't host her male classmates? That might reflect poorly on her reputation. We wouldn't want such a lady to seem… immoral."

Instantly the table quieted. Livia's eyes narrowed. She couldn't have stopped that reaction even if she had tried. It might've sounded Aikio was just trying to take a jab at her, but she wasn't dense enough to not notice it was also a swipe at Kyoya. And yet the boy to her right simply continued to eat as if he hadn't heard his brother's comment.

Mister Ootori dabbed at his bottom lip with a napkin, "Now, Aikio, my son, if Miss Trasic has decided to join Kyoya's club, we should respect her decision. I'm sure she made the choice for the right reasons."

Aikio looks back at his own plate, ignoring the way Minae was glaring daggers at him out of the corner of her eye, but Livia decided she would not let the remark slide. She had been forced to deal with similar comments the entirety of her last assignment for the Ootori family. No way in Hell would she let that happen again.

She smiles in Yoshio's direction, but purposefully ensures the warmth doesn't reach her eyes, "Don't worry, Mister Ootori. I don't mind Aikio's questions. After all, if he is genuinely interested, I'm all too happy to correct his assumption that I'm only capable of being the Host Club's secretary." Livia turned her condescending expression towards the second son, who was looking at her in wary interest before going back to his father.

"I  _ am _ an actual host alongside your son and his friends. But I'm serving female clients only, not male. Incidentally, I'm quite grateful to Kyoya for the opportunity to participate in his club."  A few eyebrows lifted, but Livia ignored them, "Being in the host club has given me a quick way to bond with the female population of Ouran Academy on a fairly personal level. They trust me with information about their lives, which is amazing given how it's only my second day attending the school. Secondly, I am relieved that Kyoya was considerate enough to not force me to service male clients."

Her green eyes flick back towards Aikio before returning to his father, "As of this moment, I am not especially impressed by the men Ouran Academy has previously managed to produce in their environment." On her right, Kyoya took a sip of water. She didn't risk a glance at her 'escort', but she assumed he was hiding a smirk.

"Besides, I was informed years ago that my grasp on reading and writing your language is rudimentary at best and my penmanship is  _ ghastly _ . I would  _ hate _ to burden my classmates who have gifted me with such an opportunity with my incompetence."

The table was dead silent. Livia looked around at the family. Aikio understandably looked uncomfortable while Yuuichi was being quelled under his wife's angry gaze. Though Konami's glare was nothing compared to Minae's. Livia had a feeling the elder Ootori boys would have some explaining to do once they got home, despite it was only Aikio who had been openly rude to her.

Either way, no one dared to speak.

After all… if she had actually been an heiress to a family company they were dealing with, she just proved that she does not forget an insult. Which Aikio had done. Twice, now.

Returning her eyes to Mr. Ootori, she saw his calm facade just barely beginning to splinter. Barely concealed anger was starting to seep through the cracks, showing in the twitching muscle in his left cheek. It almost made Livia smile. After all, what greater insult was there than having a young lady with no real foothold in his 'world' manage to outwit his second eldest son?

Of course, there was the barest hint of respect in his eyes as well.

* * *

 

Okay, so I'm back in my apartment. I don't really feel like talking about everything else that happened tonight, so I'm just going to give you the basic hits and let whatever my recorder picked up fill in the blanks.

After dinner, Kyoya offered to walk me around the Ootori mansion. I didn't really want to, because I was tired as fuck, but I did it anyways to plant the last of my surveillance camera. Thankfully, I remembered where a lot of my cameras had gone four years ago, so I kinda kept to that same set-up. I figured I would step into a bathroom before I left and finish the set up before heading out.

Everything about the set up went beautifully, but... something unexpected happened, too.

* * *

 

"I don't recall you being so outspoken before."

Livia gently ran a single finger along the edge of a mahogany table, where a beautiful vase sat atop… not doing anything but looking pretty. Once the camera was stuck to the bottom of it, she pulled away with a sigh.

"Do you remember how your brother tutored me when I was here four years ago?"

Kyoya nodded, the two continuing to walk down the hallway, "I do."

"I had only the barest grasp of your language when I arrived, and he insulted me at almost any chance he had. He doesn't exactly have the greatest temperament."

He went quiet for a few more steps, unaware how Livia's index finger had slipped into her purse, tapping her last camera to be placed. Kyoya's bedroom. Last time, the assassins had attempted to sneak in through Yuuichi's windows rather than going through the entire house. Livia didn't want something like that happening again.

"You said that my family didn't realize how lucky we are to have the staff that we do."

"Yes, I did."

"I assume you meant that they truly respect us. Perhaps even care for us?"

"Kyoya-" Livia shut her eyes, stopping in the middle of the hallway. When she opened them again, the boy was staring at her. "Your staff members are perhaps the nicest waitstaff I've ever met. As for caring for you, most of them have known you since you were born. Don't you think that, perhaps, they might feel the slightest bit attached to you after seeing you grow up? Not everyone gets such a big family with such a history."

"I hardly call it family."

"You should. Just because you're not related to someone doesn't mean they can't be family. You have no idea how many people in the world would want the staff that you do, and not because they want their house cleaned or five-course meals. Just to have people who you can depend on..."

"What of your staff?"

Livia looked away, "Father is… very particular. If someone does not behave or respond the way he wants…" She pressed her lips together. Her father was never an easy topic. Especially when she had to speak of him in a false negative light… when he deserved everything but.

"Let's just say I have no one who has watched me grow up from when I was born to present day, and leave it at that."

Kyoya is still staring at her, like he's seeing her for the first time, "Your parents?"

"Kyoya, can you honestly tell me that your parents have watched you grow up?"

He didn't answer, and she walked past him, "Can we just… finish the tour so I can go home? My feet hurt."

The two continued walking for another five minutes before anything was spoken outloud. Kyoya pushed open a door, "This is the end of our tour. My bedroom."

Livia peeked in, "... May I?"

He stepped back, gesturing inside, "If you wish."

Walking into the room, Livia immediately decided that she had just found her second favorite room in the house. It was, in essence, her dream room. Huge bay windows that overlooked the well manicured yard. A wide, spacious area with couches and tables for homework or guests. And a loft for the bed.

"Wow…"

"Hm. Haven't heard that one before." Kyoya had followed her in, but the door remained open. The two stood alongside each other, the girl taking in the room -also waiting for the moment to walk over to the windows without looking suspicious- and the boy waiting to ask the question he had been sitting on all night.

They both got their opportunity when Livia's internal timer reached zero. She walked over to the window closest to them, right where the wall between Kyoya's bedroom and the hallway ended. Her right hand pressed against the cool grey metal that lined the many glass panes that was his bedroom wall. Beneath her pointer finger, a square, grey camera was pressed against the metal.

Her green eyes reflected the moonlight coming through the glass as Kyoya joined her. He regarded the girl thoughtfully before speaking.

"I never managed to ask my original question in the hallway."

Every barrier she had went up right before Kyoya's eyes, though he remained unaware that she was purposefully tensing her shoulders and tightening the skin around her eyes. Still, he smirked at her reaction, though it was a much gentler expression than its predecessors.

"Livia, I'm not aiming to upset you. I was simply curious as to why you went after my brother where the waitstaff could hear you. If they are as attached to us as you say, didn't you consider how your words towards Aikio would affect their views of you?"

The brunette looked at the boy blankly for a moment. He didn't understand why he couldn't always read what she was thinking or feeling beneath the initial layer, but it did interest him. The last time they had met he wasn't really allowed to have any interest in her. His father would've berated him for becoming distracted with something that did not matter terribly for his own future. What mattered most was for Livia to create ties with Aikio and Yuuichi, the Heir and the Second-in-command. But now that he  _ could _ experiment with this mysterious girl, he wished to know how she hid her emotions so well.

And to start: How she thought.

Finally, she looked back out at the garden. There wasn't much growing, as it was far too cold the time of year for anything to flourish, but the lack of snow let the grass settle into a pleasant light green color to still enjoy.

"Not at all."

"Hm?"

"I wasn't concerned about that. Not in the slightest. Perhaps some of your staff will think I was very outspoken, but I was wronged by your brother years ago and I was not about to let that recur. Especially now that I know how to defend myself with your words. My insults were, in my opinion, justified and deserved. I am not especially impressed by how your second eldest brother turned out, as proven by the way he tried to wound not only my pride but yours as well. And Yuuichi once watched our sessions all those years ago, and said nothing while Aikio insulted me. Your waitstaff will see my words as calling him out on a wrong and warning him from repeating his mistake."

Kyoya looked out at the garden as well, "And your family's ties to mine?"

"If your older brothers were inheriting the company, perhaps I would've said something to Mother and Father about their lack of respect for American women."  The boy turned back to her. He didn't speak, but she heard the question.  "You are different from them. Perhaps if you stop treating me like a Mistress and more like a classmate and club member…" her eyes crinkled in the corner, allowing him to read the humor in her voice, "Then we should get along just fine."

Kyoya smirked, "I do believe that can be arranged. But one final question."

"Ask."

"... Why did you defend me? You didn't seem to like me very much until perhaps this moment."

Livia's smile vanished, "It was clear that you were not going to defend yourself. And no one else in that room who could have, would have. I cannot abide people who treat others like they are nothing when, in fact, they are…" Their eyes met before she looked away, "Extraordinary."

The two lapsed back into silence.

"You are perhaps the second person in my life who has said something like that about me. Thank you."

Now it was the girl's turn to smirk, "You must not be listening to the right people, then. Now, would you mind terribly if you lead me back to your car? I would very much like to go home."

* * *

 

Um… yeah. That was officially the last thing I expected to happen tonight.

I don't know how Ootori Kyoya suddenly went from being a person I despise to being someone I can imagine hanging out with, but that's what happened. Honestly, having a heart-to-sort-of-my-heart with an Ootori wasn't very high on my "to-do" list, but it's nice to know that Kyoya's still a kind person once you remove the mile-long stick out of his ass.

Okay, enough insulting him. I need to slee-

_ Fuuuuuuuuck _ .

I haven't done my homework.  Sleep will have to wait.

End... hold up. Have I ended any of my other logs today?  _ Son of a bitch I didn't! _ Holy fuck you guys, I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to do that to you! Jesus... you're gonna have to catalog my whole day... crap. I'm just screwing up completely tonight, aren't I?

Jesus... I'm so fucking sorry.

End log, for your sake more than mine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ootori Noa = Kyoya's mother  
> Ootori Konami = Yuuichi's wife  
> Minae = Aikio's fianceé  
> Shido Hiroyuki = Fuyumi's fiancé


	8. Log 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia's first weekend with the Host Club

 

**_GaijinPot Complex in Bunkyo-ku_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Apartment Room 204_ **

**_0801 hours_ **

* * *

 

Alright. "In compliance with the rules", or whatever, I'm making my end of the week overview. Normally I wouldn't give a shit about making these recordings when nothing is going on, since I know you don't include them in the final mission report if they don't serve a purpose, but it's out of my hands at this point. Director Mathias gave me a lot of grief the last time I skipped out of weekly overviews and I don't feel like being put on dish duty again.

So. Early morning. Saturday. First week on the job is officially over.

After dinner with the Ootori's last Tuesday, nothing's really happened. Nothing of importance, at least, which is somewhat surprising. I wasn't expecting this week to be so... calm. It's a little unnerving to be quite honest. I mean, yeah, sometimes missions can take months depending on how skilled the assassin is, but it's a little weird that there hasn't even been a Test yet.

Uh, "Test", for those of you who don't understand 'Trasic-speech', is my way of referring to the first time the bad guys try to kill my charge. You guys were all agents once, yes? You know what I'm talking about. Something precarious that  _somehow_ started to fall just as the charge walks underneath it. An exposed wire. Some out-of-control vehicle. Or perhaps even an outright attempt on their life. Typically something that might kill the charge, but if not would prompt cautious behavior to better control and predict their actions.

But there's been nothing ... and it's more than a little unnerving.

In another word, things have plateaued around here. Classes are somewhat interesting, at least, and I've gained a few daily guests at the Host Club. We've finally moved beyond the interrogation process and now the girls seem okay with simply chatting about anything that crosses their mind. So long as my interest or input is vague and I act like I'm listening, they're happy. Kinda like talking to the Council.

Hahahahaha!

Don't tell them I said that. Just erase that part. 'K? Thanks.

As for the rest of the Host Club, that's smoothed out, too. I'm sorta-kinda getting along with most of them. Even Kyoya has started treating me with more respect. We don't talk all the time, but he's dropped the whole 'your-family-is-important-to-my-family-so-I'm-gonna-fake-the-shit-out-of-my-personality' thing. That's helped a lot. Though he still calls me 'Miss Trasic'. I don't know why that bothers me so much...

Needless to say, though, I haven't let my guard down either. And I'm still keeping my distance from the others. Can't get too close, right?

_ Bam! Bam! Bam! _

* * *

 

Livia clutched the recorder in her hand tightly, uncrossing her legs and staring at the doorway that lead out of her bedroom and into the living area. She gently leaned over and wrapped her hand around the handgun resting on her nightstand. The person at the door knocked again.

"Liv-chan~"

_Honey-senpai?_

The brunette hastily stashed the gun in the top drawer of her nightstand and stuffed her recorder into her pants waistband before running out to the front door. Pressing her eye against the peephole, her mouth fell open in shock. On the other side of the door stood the host club, all in casual garb and staring at her front door expectantly. For a moment, she entertained the though of pretending she wasn't home, but then she spotted Haruhi hovering at Tamaki's side, looking both excited and exasperated.

Livia let out a sigh and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Good morning!" The host club greeted her. None of them seemed put out by the fact she was still wearing an over-sized shirt and under armor pants, looking like she had just woken up fifteen seconds ago.

Leaning against the door frame, she crossed her arms, "Can I help you?"

"Tama-chan said we needed to properly welcome you to the Host Club, Liv-chan!"

"So we're taking you swimming!"

"...It's the middle of November."

Kyoya took a small step forward, pushing Kaoru's extended arm out of the way, "That's where I come it. My family's Tropical Aqua Garden isn't set to officially open until this January, but I managed to pull some strings and we've been granted a full day to ourselves at the facilities. Of no charge to you, of course. And in case you don't have a swimsuit with you, the twins have prepared to provide one for you."

Livia's hands clutched at her arms a little tighter. A full day? In a place she hadn't scoped out or wired or even seen the schematics of? All the different ways the next 8 hours or so could go horrifically wrong condensed into a 5 second horror movie inside her head.

"Alright. Do you have the swimsuits here or..."

"They'll be waiting at the Aqua Garden!" The boys in front of her looked like they might explode with excitement. Livia tried not to put a mental picture to that phrase.

"Fine. Let me get dressed at least. Just... wait out here."

* * *

Oh, fuck. Fucking fuck, what the  _fuck!_

Okay... okay, Livia... calm down. Right. No different from last time. At least you don't have to sneak in anywhere. You've been invited. Just keep an eye out for anything unusual. Right... right.

...

I'm so fucking glad they made these recorders waterproof.

* * *

 

25 minutes later and Livia was staring up in distaste at the huge building in front of her. Not because it was ugly or anything, in fact it was very tastefully designed, but as it was the source of a lot of her anxiety at the moment, she couldn't help but hate it. At least a little bit.

"Is everything alright, Miss?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

A well-practiced smile replaced the flat fall of her lips in an instant, quickly directing itself towards the drivers seat, "I'm fine, Choshi-san. Thank you for driving us here. I'm very grateful." And she was. While the rest of the host club had been talking with each other about all the new attractions they wanted to explore, Livia had taken a seat close to the front of the limousine and just talked with Kyoya's personal driver the whole time. Haruhi had joined her eventually, but none of the other boys had interrupted the conversation.

Choshi didn't jump in surprise like he had the last time she thanked him, which was also a nice moment. He merely smiled at her from the rear-view mirror, "It was my pleasure, Miss Trasic. Now you'd better run along after the others and enjoy your little vacation."

She nodded before climbing out of the limo, shutting the door behind her. As the limousine sped off, she was offered no choice but to follow behind the boys and Haruhi as they heading into the building.

Her green eyes traced every detail they could. Possibly hiding places. Trip wires. Traps. But she saw nothing. Her left hand reached up to her hair, tucking an already tucked lock of hair behind her ear. In order to hide her recorder for the day, she had wound her usual french-braid into a bun, then attached the recorder to the hair tie. Hopefully she wouldn't be pushed into any fast moving water. She didn't want to lose the recorder so soon into her mission.

Jogging a little to catch up with the others, she asked, "So, you said the swimsuits would be here?"

The twins smirked from their place in the front of the pack. Livia didn't like those smirks.

"We've already arranged for our maids to meet us here."

"They'll have a wide selection for swimsuits-"

"-for you and Haruhi to try on."

Livia raised an eyebrow at her friend, "You're a part of this, too?"

"You get used to it."

But she didn't  _want_ to get used to it. How was she supposed to watch out for Kyoya's safety if these boys were going to shove her into a changing room and make her try on a bunch of swimsuits? Maybe she could say she changed her mind and didn't want to swim? She had a tank-top on underneath her coat, so maybe-

A man opened up the front door just as the group approached the front of the building, "Welcome to the Tropical Aqua Garden!" Haruhi paused, almost making Livia walk into her. The American grabbed her neighbor's arm and steadied the both of them.

"What?"

"He's new."

The rest of the group had also hesitated at the sight of the man. All except for Kyoya, who didn't even flinch. He continued walking towards the front doors, "Having a small number of employee's here today was a requirement for letting us use the facilities. After all, the last time we were here there were some minor issues with security. After that fiasco, I recommended we hire a few lifeguards and public security, so we wouldn't have to depend so heavily on my family's private task force. They'll be keeping an eye on things while we use the facilities."

The club nodded along and continued forward, though there was some grumbling from the twins about having to follow the rules. Livia, of course, hung back until there was a bit of a distance between her and the Host Club. Just as she predicted, the moment the others were out of hearing range, the smiling face of the employee dropped.

" _Mr. Ootori wishes for me to pass on an apology. He is aware that coming here was not a part of your plan. Is there anything you require of us while you're here?_ "

" _Just keep an eye on Kyoya while I'm in the changing room. I'll keep you posted. Is every employee here aware of the situation?_ "

" _Yes._ "

" _Good. Thank you._ "

The man nodded before smiling and gesturing for her to run along. She did, though she wasn't sure whether she was more grateful or annoyed. Yes, it was a relief to know she wouldn't have to look too suspicious by not changing into a swimsuit like she had hinted at earlier, but at the same time that was the job of a R.A.R.E. agent. You had to think on your feet and react to situations as they came. She knew how to do her job, and now it looked like 'Mr. Ootori' didn't think she could.

 

"Okay, girls! Right in here!"

Livia raised an eyebrow as Haruhi groaned and walked through a doorway labeled 'Women's Changing Room'. She gave the remaining hosts a suspicious glance, "You boys aren't going to be hanging around out here listening to us change, are you?"

"We'd  _never!_ " Tamaki gasped, though his face was red and a little guilty looking.

Before Livia could call him out on it, Kyoya pointed with the tip of his pen to another bamboo constructed doorway a few steps to the left, "That's the Men's changing room, where the rest of us will be. Once you and Haruhi finish selecting and changing into your swimsuits, you may wait out here for the rest of us or simply begin enjoying the attractions."

Livia cast her gaze past the rest of the boys who were nodding along, catching the eyes of two men in security uniforms. They were standing on either side of a map of the building, and they were staring right back at her. One of them pointedly looked at Kyoya, then back to her, and nodded. While that didn't  _exactly_ make her feel 100% better about walking away from her charge, Livia was at least able to force herself into the changing room.

The sight that greeted her nearly sent her running out again.

 

 

 

"Please tell me they're joking."

Rows upon rows of swimsuits were stationed throughout the changing room. To the right were suits in Haruhi's size, while the left were clearly for Livia too try on. The agent didn't want to know how the Host Club could've possibly gotten her measurements to quickly.

"Unfortunately they're not. I've gone through this a couple times before. Do yourself a favor, Livia-senpai, and don't let the twins find out you don't have a huge wardrobe of clothes. They will make sure you leave with one if you're not careful." Haruhi paused in her grimacing at the the long racks of petite swimsuits in order to regard Livia with curiosity, "Hey... while we're on the subject, you don't seem to be as used to this sort of extravagance compared to the other rich kids. How come?"

Inside her head, Livia cursed a blue streak, "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I get everything I want."

"It doesn't?"

Livia looked over her left shoulder, mouthed a few words that would've earned her at least a suspension from a school in her home country, and started walking towards one of the swimsuit racks, "When you're not the male heir your parents wanted... you don't  _exactly_ get a silver-spoon life."

"...Livia-senpai..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Haruhi. Drop it."

Thankfully, she did, turning to her own selection of swimsuits. Livia sighed softly, relieved the conversation was ended, and refocused on her task at hand. She wanted to get back out into the Aqua Garden as soon as she could, but all she could see were bikinis. Was that her only option? A wave of uneasiness rolled through her, but she squashed it quickly. Her old bullet wound would be on display no matter what sort of swimsuit she was offered. Making excuses for it was now almost a tradition for the agent. Still... if she had the option-

"Do you like that one, Miss?"

"Hm?" The sudden appearance of a maid at her elbow didn't surprise Livia in the slightest, but at the question she looked down at her hands. While her mind had been elsewhere, they had stopped at a dark blue bikini. It had a single strap going across her right shoulder and little bows at her hips. The words ' _No, thank you!_ " were on the tip of her tongue when she stopped herself. Haruhi was already starting to suspect her 'rich person' status, so... why not pretend she was used to luxury items such as this? At least she liked the color.

"Yeah."

Grabbing the swimsuit, she was lead (read: steered) to the nearest curtained off area to change. As Livia pulled the bikini on, she scowled at the small pieces of clothing. She didn't like showing off her body. It wasn't a matter of being self-conscious, but it irritated her that there were people who would judge her on her body's "worth" before considering her intelligence or ability to kill a man twice her size in 40 different ways. She was  _proud_ of those things,  _dammit!_

Her lithe fingers tugged at the strap, trying to adjust her bust more securely into the top half. It was pretty clear that whoever had designed this swimsuit had done it with one goal in mind: make the wearer look as desirable as possible. She was showing so much cleavage it was laughable, and the bottoms just barely covered her ass. She mournfully kept her gun stashed in her backpack along with her clothes. Hopefully she'd be able to get to it with ease should she need it.

A groan slipped out from between her lips when a sudden crash came from just outside. Livia's nerves went on high alert and she rushed the door, holding her backpack in one hand.

Yanking it open, her eyes zeroed in on Kyoya immeidately. A long breath of air escaped. No blood. He didn't appear shocked, frightened, or even vaguely concerned, so that was also a plus. However, he was frowning at something to his left. The twins. And Tamaki. All thee were sprawled out on the floor, looking guiltily at the mess of plant and broken ceramic pieces beside them. Livia almost collapsed against the doorway in pure relief.

"Is everyone okay?"

The boys looked over at her, Hikaru and Kaoru letting out low whistles, "Nice choice, Livia-senpai!"

Five of the boys offered a thumbs up in her general direction, Kyoya merely nodding. Green eyes rolled around in their sockets before their owner walked out from the doorway. In the back of her mind, Livia happily noted that the top half of her swimsuit was still in place. If it hadn't slipped off from her running like her 10 years were up, then she should be set for the rest of the day.

"I'm glad you approve." She leaned her back against a palm tree to wait for Haruhi, eyes flicking to the security guards again. The one of the right gave her a curt nod. They hadn't noticed any suspicious behavior. Good, but that didn't necessarily mean anything either. If a couple of day-to-day security guards could keep Kyoya safe from an assassination attempt, then Livia wouldn't have a reason for being here. She had been trained for years to catch things that no one else could. She didn't look at things as coincidences. She couldn't afford to.

The changing room door opened, Haruhi stumbling out in a light green one-piece swimsuit. It wasn't grand or gaudy, but she looked cute. Especially with the pink flowers decorating her sides. She also received a collection of thumbs up and compliments before the twins couldn't hold back any longer.

"CANNONBALL!"

With excessive cheering and whooping, they jumped into the nearest pool, sending a huge splash up and over the edge and onto the concrete. Honey wasn't far behind, but just before he could take a flying leap into the water, his cousin grabbed him around the waist.

"Not alone," he elaborated when given a head tilt. Honey's eyes widened, then he looked down at the ground and nodded. Mori lifted the small blond onto his shoulders before carefully walked down the steps into the pool. Curious, Livia asked Haruhi what that had been about.

The other brunette grimaced, "The last time we were here, there was an accident with the current pool and Honey-senpai got washed downstream. It took us about an hour to find him."

"Wow."

Livia watched the cousins for another moment. She recalled from their files that the both of them were skilled fighters, ranked #1 in Karate, Judo, and Kendo. That alone garnered her respect. Geez, what she wouldn't  _give_ to have a chance to spar with them. That had to be an unforgettable experience for someone like her, who had studies hand-to-hand combat since she was 8.

Unfortunately, she'd only ever get to admire their skill from afar. She tended to do that with people who could kick ass. Fighting meant skill. And skill meant training. Training meant questions. And questions... well, it wouldn't end well for anyone here if they got that far.

"So, do you wanna find a couple chairs to sit in or were you planning on swimming?"

"Let's find some chairs."

Livia was glad Haruhi had been the one to suggest it. Keeping an eye on Kyoya and pretending to swim around would've been difficult and awkward to do at the same time. Besides, the water would've only slowed her down from rushing to Kyoya's aid if needed be. The two girls ended up following behind Tamaki and Kyoya, who apparently also preferred to doze in the warm humidity of the building rather than swim around. Livia was also grateful for that. Haruhi was, of course, beckoned to sit beside her boyfriend, which meant Livia could sit near Kyoya without looking like she was following him around.

The chairs were positioned for optimum sunbathing, but Livia refused to lean back. Instead she sat as upright as possible, one leg propped up to rest her arms on, right leg crossed beneath it. She couldn't relax, not even if she wanted to. As the three beside her began talking with ease, Livia felt like an entire nest of ants were crawling over her.

_Did that shadow just move?_

_What was that rustle?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Was that flash of light from the scope of a sharpshooter?_

"Livia-senpai?"

At Kaoru's voice, the brunette almost jumped. Her eyes lingered on the edge of the glass dome ceiling before dipping down to face the dripping twins standing in front of her. The conversation on her right had stopped and both Honey and Mori were watching from the pool.

"We've got a question."

"Yeah?"

The redheads were frowning slightly, brows furrowed as they pointed, "What happened to your leg?"

Acting as though she wasn't hyper aware of what the twins were talking about, Livia made a small noise in the back of her throat before looking down, twisting her leg a little to properly see the circular patch of skin that was significantly lighter than the rest of her body. Another non-committal sound escaped her lips before she looked back up, "Just an old burn. Some candle wax dripped onto my leg a few years ago."

"A burn?"  Oh no... Haruhi sounded suspicious.

"Yeah. It was an accident. I bumped a table and the wax dripped on my leg."

Haruhi didn't respond again, but Livia had a nagging suspicion that her neighbor was starting to get the notion that she'd been abused. Hoping to stem that conversation from taking place, Livia abruptly stood up, "Mister Ootori? Would you mind giving me a tour of the facilities? If it's not too much to ask?"

The ravenet tilted his head up, regarding her with interest. Then he smirked and stood, "It's not trouble. I'd be delighted to show you around."

_ Yeah, I'm so sure. _

Still, the two weren't stopped from walking away from the group. Livia let her gaze roam around, eyes narrowing against the glare from the sunlight coming through the glass ceiling. If she wasn't mistaken, there were a few tropical birds perched in the trees scattered around them. Livia couldn't help but wonder if and how they'd been trained to not drink from the chlorinated pool. Or attack the guests.

The duo just began crossing the bridge over the current pool when Livia broke the silence, "So... this is the idea Yuuichi came up with the first time I came to Japan, right?"

Kyoya nodded, keeping one eye on the host club as the two rounded the main pool's edge, "It was the first decent idea he'd come up with that actually pushed the company forward. Though, he had a hard time hiding how he was far more interested in the architecture of the building rather than the business aspect of it. Only recently has he started taking architecture classes at the University... once I relieved him of his duties as future head of the company."

"Is that so? Good for him."

The two continued to walk. Kyoya pointed in the direction of a few of the other attractions, such as the water slides and the surfing modulator. Livia nodded along, not completely interested but not bored either. They came to a stop between the central pool and a hot tub. Across the way, they could just make out the host club having fun. The twins, Tamaki, and Honey were playing a game of 'Marco Polo' while Mori and Haruhi sat at the water's edge, feet dangling in the water and watching the others. It was an oddly peaceful moment, and Livia almost forgot how she was only there to stop the boy on her left from dying a bloody death.

She sighed. It was a little bittersweet, in all honesty, to watch normal people enjoying themselves. There was only one pool at R.A.R.E.s base, and it wasn't for casual swimming. Livia and her fellow agents used the pool to learn how to escape sinking cars or save someone who was drowning and similar situations. So watching people get to enjoy something as simple as a concrete basin filled with water and not have to think about what Livia had trained her whole life to deal with... it gave her a strange sense of longing for the life she'd had before she was an orphan.

"Am I boring you, Miss Trasic?"

The brunette shook her head, taking a step backwards out of the memories, "No, not at all Mr- Look, can I just call you Kyoya from now on? We're the same age. I don't want to keep calling you 'Mister Ootori'. It makes me think of your father, which is the last thing I want on my mind."

If her classmate's expression was anything to go by, Livia had effectively stunned him silent. But only for a moment. Kyoya smirked and turned around, his back facing the pool.

"Of course you may... if I can call you Livia in return."

"Sure."

Kyoya turned his head to glance back at his group of friends. The girl regarded him while his attention was elsewhere, a recent memory resurfacing.  _ What a sad, frigid world you live in, Kyoya Ootori. _ Livia hadn't meant to get so personal when she had spoken with her charge last Tuesday. Getting attached or even fond of the people you met on missions never ended well. But that didn't mean she couldn't help every once in awhile. So if that meant showing Kyoya exactly how big of a 'family' he had, so be it.

"You're staring, Livia." The ravenet turned back around, his eyes dancing with hidden humor. He took a small step closer to the girl, lips twitching as he attempted to reign in an amused smile, "Have you perhaps seen something that interests you?"

"No." She scoffs and crosses her arms, "Something of annoyance, however? Definitely. I simply noticed how you have yet to take your shirt off. Aren't you going to swim? That's why we're here, right?"

Kyoya smirked, "I have no intention to swim today. I just have to document the host's reactions to the place. After all, if we don't provide feedback, then what would letting us into the Aqua Garden early do for the Ootori group?"

"Tch." Livia rolled her eyes. Despite their 'understanding' from Tuesday night, there was no denying that the brunette's charge was an asshole. Just as she was about to tell him so... a brief flash of light caught her eye. She had been dealing with the bright sunlight flooding in through the ceiling all day today, so it didn't bother her, but instead of the usual yellow and orange colors the sun gives off… there's a greenish line crossing her vision. And it stops-

Livia calmly shot her right hand outward, her palm hitting Kyoya right in the middle of his chest. With a shout of surprise, he fell backwards into the pool, glasses, shirt, and all. Multiple gasps circulated around the room as everyone stared in their direction. And while Kyoya's face was priceless, it was nothing compared to the looks she was getting from the other end of the pool.

Thankfully, the sound of his body splashing into the pool and his confused cry of her name covered up the shattering of the tile a few feet away. Due to the angle between the now broken tile and the green glint, the bullet now embedded in the floor would've gone right through Kyoya's right temple had Livia not pushed him. She looked around and saw a security guard running over. She held up a hand, the universal signal for 'wait'.

As Kyoya resurfaced, trying to regain his bearings and wiping water out of his eyes, Livia glared in the direction of the green tint. There was the barest trace of a shadow just beyond the glass ceiling of the building, but then it was gone.

_ I guess that was the Test. _

"LIVIA TRASIC!"

While she had been glaring up at the ceiling, Kyoya had found his footing on the bottom of the pool. His entire being was cloaked in an angry purplish hue, eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses. He was soaked, thick rivulets of chlorinated water trailing down his face and shoulders.

The girl raised an eyebrow, "What? You were annoying me."

Her simple comment only served to make Kyoya angrier, if that was even possible. It probably didn't help that the twins were literally dying of laughter just across the way. The others looked to be laughing as well, though they were keeping their volume down. Possibly for Kyoya's sake. Or maybe their own. For a while, the boy and girl just stared at each other.

A sudden thought hits Livia like a brick to the face. Kyoya just… doesn't know. He's completely and totally unaware that his life is in danger. She knew that before now, of course, it was in her job description to not let him find out, but at the same time… wow. A bullet had almost gone straight through his head, and he was angry at Livia for getting him wet. It was so ridiculous and ignorant that it was all Livia could do to not laugh out loud.

But she couldn't stop her lips from twitching in a slight smile.

"You find this…  _ funny? _ "

She should've not responded. Should've apologized. Should've offered a hand as a sort of olive branch. Heck, she should've made up an excuse and said it was a muscle spasm.

Instead, "I just caught Kyoya Ootori off guard and pushed him into a pool. Nobody alive wouldn't find that stomach-cramp inducing hilarious."

With a snarl, the boy waded forward a little bit, planting his hands on the edge of the pool and heaved himself upward, spinning around so he was sitting his left side along the pool's edge. Water quickly collected around his body, a growing oval of darkened cement. He took off his glasses and gave his hair a shake, flicking droplets everywhere. Livia smiled softly and knelt down in front of him as the soaked floral shirt came off, leaving the 2nd year only in his grey and red swim trunks. He ran a hand down his face in vain, drying to get the moisture off.

"Want a towel?"

The boy glared daggers at her (or perhaps that was just him squinting since his glasses were still off) and Livia couldn't help but find the expression mildly adorable.  _ Awww... he's trying to intimidate me. How cute. _ With a smug smile, she offered a hand like she wanted to help him up, knowing full well what Kyoya was planning as revenge.

And sure enough, as soon as her fingertips brushed at Kyoya's palm, both of his hands shot forward and grabbed her wrist, tugging her sideways so she tumbled headfirst into the pool. With practiced ease, she somersaulted and reemerged. Kyoya looked so damn proud of himself, running a hand through his hair to squeeze out the water between his fingers as he watched. Though he paused when she merely swam forward, swiping a hand across her forehead.

She noticed his staring, "What?"

"I had expected for you to be more upset at my throwing you into the pool."

The girl shrugged, resting her forearms on the edge, "I expected you to do that. And besides, this makes us even, so I don't have to worry about you enacting some sort of revenge later on." Her eyes drifted past Kyoya's face and at the ceiling. The assassin hadn't reappeared. That was to be expected, too. His attempt to kill her charge was borderline cliche. A Test. But Livia had revealed that her charge had a protector. Her.

That could make things a little more complicated.

"Well, it looks like we're about to have some company."

At Kyoya's bland comment, the brunette turned around to watch as the host club swam towards them. Even Haruhi was in the water, though it looked more like she had looped her arms around Mori's neck and he was dragging her along.

Smiling innocently up at her charge, Livia tilted her head, "Well, it looks like we're all getting in the water, then."

"Li-"

She only smirked at Kyoya's furious expression just before he was yanked back into the water for a second time.

* * *

 

Okay. I've managed to sneak into the bathroom for a moment. We've been at this water park for about three hours now, and I'm pretty confident that our assassin isn't coming back today. So... I think I'm gonna end the log here for today. Next week should be interesting. Kyoya still isn't happy with me about the whole pool thing.

To quote one of my favorite characters of all time: "The Game is On!"

End log.

 


	9. Log 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A science project, a slip up, and a sudden urge to strangle the Host Club

 

**_GaijinPot Complex in Bunkyo-ku_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Apartment Room 204_ **

**_1927 hours_ **

* * *

 

I… I just can't. I _can-fucking-not_  deal with this right now.

For y'all back at the base who are going to have to make that stupid written document of today, I'm so sorry, but I just… can  _ not _ give out the details right now. You're gonna have to make the best of what the recorder picked up.

I'm taking some goddamn Tylenol and going to bed.

* * *

 

"Mornin' Haruhi."

"Good morning!"

Livia's smile wavered at the light tone in Haruhi's voice. Her neighbor was  _ never _ this cheerful in the mornings. She looked over at the girl on her left, noting the small quirk in her lips and crinkles around the corner of her eyes. The 2nd year sighed and cut the shorter girl off, making them come to a stop in the middle of the school hallway.

"Out with it. What's going on?"

The girl shrugged, "Nothing. What makes you think something's going on?"

"You're acting super cheerful."

"Nothing's going on, I'm just in a good mood!" Haruhi smiled and walked around her friend, swiftly disappearing into the crowd.

"Huh."

Livia stared after the girl for a moment, then continued on her way to her own classroom. Hopefully Haruhi would be the only host acting weird today.

She got all the way to the doorway when her wish was denied.

"Liv-chan!" Honey ran over and hugged the girl around her middle.

"Uh, hey. Honey-senpai…" the brunette pretended to have a hard time removing the small boy from her waist, "What's… with the hug? Isn't your class on the other end of the school?"

The small blond giggled, "Yup!"

"So…" Livia paused as Mori-senpai walked up behind his cousin, giving her a small smile before his hand went up to lightly pat her on the head. Her eyebrows shot upwards before she turned around and marched into the classroom, not even bothering to continue with her questioning. Behind her, she could hear the smaller third-year giggling with his cousin, but kept herself facing forward.

_ What the hell is going on?  _ Power walking to her seat and flopping down, she let out a deep sigh, eyelids fluttering shut.

"Livia! You're here!"

Fighting a groan, the brunette lifted her eyelids halfway, gazing blankly at the blond in front of her, "Aren't... I... _always_ here? This is my classroom, right?"

Tamaki only smiled wider at the sarcasm, and Livia couldn't help but notice that his left hand was locked around Kyoya's upper arm. Apparently he had dragged his best friend along with him to speak with her. She raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. Tamaki was grinning at her in a way that was weird... even for him. And Kyoya was trying to shake his friend's hand off his arm.

"So... what's up?"

The blond didn't respond, merely tightening his grip on Kyoya's arm while the other boy continued to struggle.  Sighing in defeat, Kyoya finally spared Livia a glance, "It would seem as though Tamaki decided we would both greet you this morning... whether or not I wished to do so."

_ So… the only person in the host club not acting weird is Kyoya... even if he's being oddly hostile. _ Livia had a feeling the twins would've also been acting super amicable with her if she'd run into them too, so she didn't bother giving them the benefit of the doubt. But even so, it didn't look like Kyoya was any less confused by Tamaki's behavior than she was.

"Right. Is there a reason for that?"

"Nope!" Tamaki chirped, "None at all!" He released the glasses-wearing boy and went back to his seat, ignoring the deathly glare he was receiving as he walked.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?"

"You're asking me? He's your friend."

Kyoya grimaced, "Don't remind me." He looked down at the girl and raised an eyebrow, "And don't think I've forgotten how you pushed me into the pool against my will last Saturday."

"I haven't either," Livia smirked and looked down at her desk, pretending to straighten her notebook, "It was too funny to forget so soon. And don't act like you didn't have fun that day."  _ And in turn I won't forget how you almost died while under my protection. _

The boy scoffed and walked away, unaware that the girl he was turning his back on was watching him move across the room. No matter how many times she did this, or how many people she saved, it always baffled her to see her charges go about their daily lives as if there wasn't someone out there who wanted their hearts to stop beating. If Livia were in their shoes, with no training and no knowledge on how to stay safe, she'd be terrified out of her wits. And probably do something stupid that would get her killed.

Which is why it had to remain a secret. As annoying and tedious Kyoya was, Livia didn't want him to get hurt.

Of course, that was also a part of her job description, but that's beside the point.

"Ex _ cuse _ me."

Kyoya was suddenly blocked from her line of sight, replaced instead with a swatch of ugly yellow. Livia's eyebrows lifted before she glanced up at the face of her new conversation partner. She didn't know the girl's name, but she did recognized her. She sat in the second row on the other side of the room, recognizable -to only Livia, of course- by her black hair that was styled into a 'too perfect to be natural' bun on the back of her head, the winged eyeliner that had the tell-tale signs of having been done by another person, and... oh.

Livia almost giggled.

"Hello."

The girl smiled, but it was clear she wasn't doing it to be nice. The smile seemed to say, 'Look how perfect I am! So much better than you!'

_ Well, this isn't off to a good start. _

"So... Trasic-san, was it?" The girl walked a little closer, putting her hands on Livia's desk, palms down, "What, ah... what were you and Kyoya talking about just now?"

Livia cranked her left eyebrow up to its maximum height. Her eyes went to the hands on her desk.

Up to the girl's face.

Back down.

Up.

Once more.

The girl removed her hands and Livia finally leaned back in her chair, reveling in the point chalked up into her invisible column, "Nothing important. Just something that occurred on Saturday." She thought it over, "That we spent together." Another moment, "With the rest of the Host Club."

The girl was still smiling, though it looked somewhat painful for her now, "Is that so?"

"It is."

The two stared at each other. One trying to intimidate the other, and said other actually succeeding in it.

"Good." The unnamed girl giggled coyly and pretended to straighten out her already perfect hair, "I was worried you were talking about pairing up for the science project Chikamatsu-sensei is announcing today. It's supposed to be a Co-Ed project, and Kyoya and I are  _ always _ partners. I didn't need someone he feels sorry for trying to make him feel guilty over something he has no control over. I'm just worth more to him and his family."

She smiled with her eyes closed, "I'm so glad you're not one of  _ those _ girls who tries to  _ force _ yourself on people who don't want you around. But I guess I should've figured that out earlier. After all, you  _ are  _ here instead of in America with your parents. They're the ones who decided to ship you to the other side of the world by yourself, right?"

Now, there are a great number of insults Livia Trasic could handle. Snobbish comments on her hair, make-up, clothes... big whup. Being called out for her sailor mouth... usually met with a middle finger. Say something about the LGBTQ community, including her best friend and half of her non-related family? That was a little more personal, and she'd fire out so much political, social, and science-backed information back that the bigot's head would spin, but she'd keep her hands to herself.

But having a go at her parents?

That was a declaration for war. And Livia did  _ not _ pull punches.

Her smile curled, showing teeth that were tightly clenched. Tilting her head down at enough of an angle to make her eyes glint murderously in the flourescent lights, she responded gently, "Listen... I can't be bothered to learn your name, but even pushing aside how insignificant I find you I'm going to let you off with a warning anyways. Don't you ever speak to me, or about me, or my parents ever again, or I  _ will _ expose you for your... ah...  _ Co-Ed partner work _ that you took care of before class started."

The ravenette went beet red, a hand coming up to the corner of her mouth before abruptly dropping to her side, "You... I don't know what you're talking about. This is just another grab for attention. Trying to cover up your... self-harming tendencies? I've heard it's  _ rampant _ where you're from. Like a disease. Which makes you a carrier, I suppose."

Livia smirked and leaned closer, "Honey, if I did want to kill myself, I wouldn't need much to do so. I'd just have to jump from your ego to your IQ."

The clock tower rung out before the girl could recover from the insult, leaving her no choice but to take it in silence and walk back to her seat. Which she took one step towards before realizing that the rest of the class was staring at her and Livia. A few had their hands to their mouths, and a great number looked amused or even pleased. The ravenette shot the most venomous glare she could at her newest classmate, who wasn't even paying any attention to her any longer, before hurrying off to her seat.

" _ Holy Cow! _ " Livia looked up, unsurprised to see Kuriko staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"What?"

"I didn't know you had that in you! Calling out Kahae Ania in the middle of class? I mean, more than half of us have wanted to do it for years, but we didn't know how, so we just ignored her!"

Livia raised both of her eyebrows, "Is there a story?"

Kuriko looked around the room conspiring-like before leaning in, " _ She's the second daughter of a top-line technological manufacture. They used to specialize in medical machines and had tight dealings with the Ootori Group, and since the teachers here tend to partner up the children of families who work closely with each other, that meant she and Kyoya got partnered up with a lot. But a few years ago... there was a big falling out between the two families. Turns out, the Kahae family had started manufacturing their machines specifically so they'd break down after only half of their useful life with no hope of repair, forcing the Ootori Group to keep buying them and spending more money than they needed to. Ootori-san figured it out when someone came in to check on yet  _ another _ broken machine and said they didn't have these problems with the machines the Kahae family was selling to the Ootori's Group's  _ top rival company. _ There was this huge legal battle that ended up costing the Kahae family more than half their net worth and their brand's market value. They've been skimming the border of bankruptcy ever since! But Ania-san likes to pretend she wasn't affected. Don't worry about it, Trasic-san, the teachers don't pair her and Kyoya up any more for class projects. And it looks like your admirer was impressed by your sharp tongue. _ "

Just as she started giggling, Chikamatsu-sensei walked in through the classroom doors and everyone settled down. Livia, however, remained unfocused as the school day started.

_ Right, let's test that likelihood. Clearly there's bad blood. Kyoya's family forced Ania's into shame and near bankruptcy, not to mention spoiling their family name. But, I don't remember hearing about this when I was watching Yuuichi, so it happened between the two cases. If these are the same people as last time, then the Kahae family has nothing to do with it. Also, if they're skirting bankruptcy, would they be able to afford an assassin? Monetarily or socially? If everyone knows of the falling out, then wouldn't the police look at their money trail first? They were already discovered once, would they risk it again? For  _ murder? _ Not really likely... but I should look into their family... Especially if they can still afford to put their daughter though this school. _

"Alright everyone, I know you're excited for this project, so I won't bore you any more. But to keep you in suspense," their teacher winked before continuing, "I'm going to partner you all up before explaining the project."

Livia hummed as the class let out mixed reactions. Some were fake groans, and some were excited whispers. Sometimes it weirded Livia out that her first teacher of the day, her science teacher of all things, was so cheerful. But on the other hand, it was clear that Chikamatsu-sensei was pretty much adored by her students, so she decided it wasn't all bad.

The woman at the front of the room hummed a brief tune as she opened her suitcase and pulled out a clipboard, "Right. Could you all stand up, please? As I read off your names, please move to sit in the seats I'm about to assign so you and your partners are next to each other." As the classroom broke out into groans and complaints, she raised her hands, "I know, I know you all prefer to sit in your own seats, but this is important to the project. It is going to span across  _ two _ of your classes, including this one, and will be going on for approximately 21 days. It will require outside work from both partners, and plenty of scheduling between the both of you. Once the project is over, you will be free to move back to your own seating arrangement."

More complaints, but Chikamatsu-sensei raised her hands a little higher and everyone quieted down. "Let's see... Godo Mikio."

The boy on Livia's right slowly picked up his school bag and walked to the front, taking the seat right next to the door.

"Joshuya Eri."

A brown-haired girl sitting a few seats in front of Livia, already in the front row, grabbed her things and hurried over to the desk now on Godo-san's left. The two smiled at each other before taking their seats. Chikamatsu-sensei called out another boy, then another girl, and then-

"Suoh Tamaki."

There was a great deal of murmuring and giggles as the blond leisurely walked up to his new seat, smiling at the girls he passed by. In her head, Livia tried to figure out who would sit by him for this project. As the current heir to the Suoh Group... his stance was pretty wide.

"Anami Kuriko."

Oh, well that's not a big surprise. The Suoh's are developers, after all, and the Anami's are high profile land retailers. Livia's eyebrows pushed together slightly as her teacher continued to read off the list of students in his hands. For some reason... she'd been relieved when Kuriko's name had been called. Was it because she knew her old desk neighbor was respectful and even supportive of Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship, and wouldn't try anything?

_ No, that can't be it. I may be allowed to be 'friendly' towards the hosts and Haruhi to stay near Kyoya, but actually becoming friends is a little- _

"Ootori Kyoya."

At the sound of her charge's name, Livia came back to the present. Kyoya calmly took the seat right behind Tamaki, and the girl watching couldn't help but wonder if that had been on purpose too. Even so, who would his partner be?

_ Wait... 'the teachers here tend to partner up the children of families who work closely with each other'... oh no. _

"Trasic Livia."

There were audible gasps as everyone in the room looked around at her. So... most of them hadn't known that Livia's fake family was a business partner to the Ootori's? Won't the rumors fly now...

She scooped up her book bag and walked up the row. She was only moving three seats up, and would once again be seated behind Kuriko... and to the left of Kyoya.  _ At least I kept my window seat. _

Sitting back down, ignoring the whispers and a death glare from Ania, Livia quickly unpacked her things yet again. Kuriko turned around with a smile, and so did Tamaki, but Kyoya remained facing forward. He looked like someone had just dumped a dripping garbage bag onto his desk and told him to sift through it.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing. This is simply one of my more favored classes and I'm stuck with the novice as my partner."

Livia blinked, looking at the boy with clear disbelief, "You're joking, right?"

"Kyoya! Don't be rude!"

The ravenet huffed and leaned back in his seat, "I'm not being rude, Tamaki. Miss Trasic and I have reached an understanding with each other. So long as I do not project fake emotions towards her, even at the expense of keeping a perminantly pleasant attitude, she will do the same and we will not damage our business relations."

The brunette blinked, "You're still salty about the pool incident, aren't you?"

He didn't respond, but that was good enough for her.

_ Please, if there is a God, please let this project only have the barest of necessary contact between the partners? Please? _

* * *

 

"Are you kidding me?" Livia complained a few hours later, walking along the hallway as Kuriko tried to follow her. For some reason, a few days ago her desk neighbor had taken up following her to lunch so they could eat together. Often joined by Haruhi, and therefore the rest of the host club. At least Kuriko got along with everyone, and she didn't do it often. It would seem like this was just going to be one of those days.

"Livia, it may not be so bad..."

"We have to hatch a chicken egg, Kuriko. This is a combination of a biology project and that stupid 'fake-baby' thing from back in the American schools. And we have to spend an hour together every day! What the heck are we supposed to talk about? Business? Whether the egg is white or more grey-ish? And why  _ Kyoya? _ Really?"

Kuriko frowned a little, "I have to admit... with the way he was talking about doing this project with you... I'm starting to wonder if he doesn't actually like you... like you told me."

"Of course he doesn't! And-"

"HEY!"

Like she'd just gotten a shot of adrenaline, Livia took off down the hallway at the sound of Kyoya's shout. Sliding around the corner, she came face to face with an empty hallway. Running along the tiles, she faintly heard a pounding from the other side of a door on the right, like someone was trying to get out. She came to a stop outside of one of them, where the shouting was the loudest. The sign above the door read 'Maintenance closet', and Kyoya's angry shouts were coming from inside.

"Kyoya? Hold on!" Grabbing the door handle, Livia turned it to the left and pushed it open.

She heard the faint sound of shoes moving fast on tile floor right before Kuriko shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Twisting and ducking at the same time, two sets of arms went sailing over her head. The brunette somersaulted between the attackers and came up on her feet. Spinning around... she saw shock and awe etched upon Kuriko's, Kyoya's, and the Hitachiin twins' faces.

_ Oops. _

"Livia-senpai..."

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Um..." Outwardly reeling in her panic, the girl instead pulled up her go-to excuse for when her instincts kicked in in front of the wrong people. Adopting an embarrassed, slightly upset, and nervous expression, she dropped her stance and shuffled her feet, "No place."

"Livia?"

Eyes flickering to Kuriko, she purposefully licked her lips, "Um... it's an American thing?"

Kyoya shuffled out of the closet, staring at her in interest.  She squirmed a bit, "Alright, fine. I don't have bodyguards. Too... expensive. Or whatever. But being in America... New York of all places, and being known for having a lot of money with no guards and no personal car... I just took a few martial arts classes. Saved up quite a bit of allowance for them, too. Sorry if I freaked you out."

"Freak  _ us _ out?"

"That was  _ awesome,  _ Livia-senpai!"

"Can you teach us a few moves?"

As the twins began to bombard the brunette with pleas and questions, but Livia only had eyes for her charge. Who was still staring at her.

She tried not to read into the look he was giving her, but after being trained for years to be able to do that, it was hard to shut the habit down. Kyoya looked honestly surprised, and yet there was a hint of... was that sadness? Yeah. It could almost be mistaken for pity, but it wasn't that either. He was feeling... empathy? Because of her half-assed sob story? Was that possible?

Quickly looking away, Livia started shutting the twins down. If Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai both refused to teach them, then she probably shouldn't either. But even as she started hustling everyone in their newfound group down the hallway, it was hard to ignore how Kyoya was still staring at the back of her head.

This wasn't good. Despite his sass and ability to shove all of her buttons down at once, it was clear that there was  _ something _ else brewing within the youngest Ootori boy. Because if Livia was right, and she normally was...

...then he was beginning to fall for someone who didn't exist.

* * *

 

"Okay, Haruhi, come clean.  _ What _ has gotten into all of you? I've put up with your smiling and whispering all day, and now I want some answers."

"Well, someone's got a short temper today."

"Don't  _ test _ me, Fujioka. If you had _half_ the day I did..."

The smaller brunette shrugged, like that would once again get her out of having to answer and tried to stand up, but Livia got there first. Placing one hand on Haruhi's shoulder, keeping her on the couch cushion, the two girls found themselves locked in a staring contest.

At first, Haruhi attempts to keep a blank face. Livia had dropped it earlier, so why wouldn't she now?

Except she kept staring.

And staring.

Haruhi swallowed, growing a little uncomfortable. It was written all over her face and in the way she shifted her shoulders, trying to shimmy the taller brunette's hand off. Livia didn't budge, her green eyes appearing to dig straight into the other girl.  Haruhi swallowed one last time before dropping her head, "Fine."

Livia stepped back and crossed her arms, "Out with it."

"Last Saturday... when we were at the Aqua Garden..."

"I recall."

The shorter girl looked a little embarrassed, which Livia found odd, but she didn't comment on it, "Look, I thought it was a kind of stupid idea before then, really. You just didn't... but Tamaki had this idea in his head and he somehow got the twins to agree and after Saturday..." She looked up and then back down, "Kyoya-senpai's never been playful. Or at least not in the way he was over the weekend with us."

Livia blinked.  _ Oh no. Oh no no no no...  _ "Haruhi, please tell me you don't-"

"-think you and Kyoya-senpai belong together?"

The brunette looked over at the twins, who were grinning like they'd just won the PowerBall lottery.

"Oh, but we do~"

_ Fuck _ .

Seeing the vaguely horrified look on the newest host's face, the twins started nervously stepping backwards, "Now, now, Livia-senpai..."

"... everyone else at the club is in agreement."

"So please don't bust out your martial arts on anyone in particular."

Livia didn't move at all... at first. But her eyes did. They zipped from one host to another, all across the room. Honey was giggling happily, and his cousin's usually blank face was actually sporting a somewhat interested smile. Tamaki was nodding solemnly in her direction, like they were sharing a secret and he was encouraging her to be truthful. The twins were still grinning, despite their nervousness of knowing (part) of her skills. Haruhi was out of her line of sight, but Kyoya... he was doing the same thing she was.

Except he looked a  _ lot _ angrier.

"Wait a minute," the American managed to recollect herself, stiffly bringing her hands up into a 'time out' gesture, "Are you telling me that  _ all _ of you believe in this-"

She cut herself off.

_ Heiresses don't swear. _

Livia fixed her best 'don't cross me if you know what's good for you' glare on each and every member of the host club. She was pleased to discover it still worked, making each of them look down at their toes after a few seconds in it's heat. All except for her two idiot classmates.

Tamaki laughed lightly, "Well... we all saw it. Kyoya's never smiled like that before... or played in the water... or really do anything other than provide the occasional quip or bit of advice. He's not a real hands-on kind of person." The blond smiled at his friend, "No offense."

Kyoya didn't seem to care whether Tamaki meant offense or not, too busy doling out his own, personalized 'Glare-of-Death'. As glares went, Livia had to give it a solid 'Seven' on her own scale of evil.

"Awww... look at them!"

"They even have the same scary glares!"

The red heads pretended to coo and fawn over how adorable the two were as a couple, making Kyoya's glare jump up another number before Livia's eyes. Despite how this whole situation was becoming the textbook version of a 'Clusterfuck', the American couldn't help but... admire the twin's nerve. Seriously, in their world, they were staring Death in the face, and yet they continued to laugh at his expense. On an off tangent... Livia couldn't help but wonder if it was a certain... relative of theirs that was the cause of their fearlessness.

"What do you think their ship name should be, Hikaru?"

"I think we should do that thing with half of their names smushed together."

"LivKyo?"

"LIVKYO!"

Livia blinked, "LivKyo? Really?"

"Don't encourage them!"

"I'm not encouraging them. In fact, I feel like I could spit fire. I just think the name is pretty accurate. LivKyo makes you sound like the submissive you are."

Livia made a small mental note to print a snapshot of Kyoya's face from that exact moment from her security cameras. But she didn't bother to stay. Instead, she spun around with her hands up in the air. Contract be damned, she was  _ not _ staying after school with these people for three hours!

"I'm taking the afternoon off! Good day!"

"Livia-"

"I said 'Good  _ day _ '!"

* * *

 

_ End. Log. _

 


	10. Log 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Test

 

_GaijinPot Complex in Bunkyo-ku_

_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_

_Apartment Room 204_

_0743 hours_

* * *

 

I'm retiring.

Yeah, you heard me.

I. Am. Retiring.

Fair warning: there is absolutely no way you're gonna be able to talk me out of this. After this job I am  _ done. _ I do not get paid enough for this shit and I will  _ break _ my own legs before I get sent out to protect another fuckwad like Kyoya Ootori!

_ [Inhale] _

_ [Exhale] _

Well, now that I've gotten that out of my system, I want you to know that I was being completely serious.

No, don't laugh. This week has been rough with a capital 'R'. First of all, I haven't spoken more than a few words to my charge since Monday. He's taken to becoming oddly deaf whenever any mention of me comes up, at home or school. I have the security videos to prove it, too. When people try to ask me about it I just glare at them until they go away. And as much as I've appreciated not having to deal with him, we've both been very lucky that no one has tried to kill him these past couple days. I  haven't exactly been on top of my game. I know, I know, and I'm going to stop with that, but it probably won't be easy. Whenever I'm watching the monitors and he's on screen, I can't watch for too long before I suddenly wish for the power to reach through the screen and slap him across the face myself.

You probably thought after my last log that since we're being forced to work on that school project with the egg together I've had an easier time of keeping him close and safe, right?

Wrong.

It's the one thing we've actually talked about and agreed on. The incubator and egg are currently settled in one corner of my living room, because neither of us really wanted to explain to Kyoya's father why he had an egg in his room. But at the same time, he's never come over to the apartment. We've basically been documenting lies about how we're both taking care of the little guy. I write about the egg, and he writes what business we talked about when we were together.

I don't think anyone's suspected anything, yet. Tamaki still believes we see each other after school, even if we don't talk to each other  _ in _ school.

The only person I can see throwing a wrench into the plan would be Ania Kahae, and that's only if she takes to stalking and finds out Kyoya never sets foot into my apartment.

Yeah, that bitch is still kicking. After all that talk about not making a fuss about the partner assignments, she went up to the Dean himself and tried to insist that her family had a more important tie to Kyoya's than mine. And, okay,  _ yes _ , my famous family is fake, but the Dean didn't know that. And now Kahae doesn't either. Except that doesn't really matter to her. I've started receiving little notes on my desk that explain, in detail, what will happen to my family name should I not step back from Kyoya.

They're pretty funny. I've got three of them taped to my wall right now, ready for whenever I need my spirits lifted. Maybe I'll have a nice mosaic by the time I leave?

Oh, and in case you were wondering, I've already looked into the Ania family. Threat level? I'd say maybe a 2? At least 1.7… maybe. Basically, I'm not about to stake out their home anytime soon. From what I've seen, Mr. Ania has really mellowed out since his public embarrassment and now he's just trying to fix the dumpster fire that is his business's integrity. Kahae just has feelings for Kyoya, despite how they're definitely not reciprocated, and sees me as some sort of threat.

It would be just as funny as the notes if the thought didn't make me sick to my stomach.

_ Bam-bam-bam-bam! _

* * *

 

The brunet looked away from her bed's pillows, slowly uncrossing her legs as her door is knocked on again.

"Oh, please no."

"Livia-senpai!"

"No."

"Please come out and play, Liv-chan!"

"Fucking-" the girl grumbled to herself as she stood up from the end of her bed. Dressed in a pair of black pants and her favorite 'WWMD?' t-shirt, she unhurriedly walked through the apartment, clipping her recorder to the base of her messy bun. In the back of her mind, she wondered exactly what the hosts would do if she never answered. Or if she wasn't home. Would they try to break in? Would they just wait around until she finally showed up? It was hard to tell with them…

Opening the door, she leaned against the frame with as much sass as possible and asked, "What do you want?"

Honey was the one who responded, bouncing forward to hug at her legs, "We wanted to spend the weekend with you again! We had so much fun last week!"

"Fun, huh?" Her green eyes coldly regarded the rest of the group, but they didn't seem to care. In fact, the twins started pushing past her in an attempt to walk into her apartment, which she stopped by grabbing onto their collars.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?"

"Checking your place out. It's a lot emptier than we expected."

"What's going on with your shirt, though?"

The redheads frowned as they read the English words, "What Would Morticia Do?"

"It's from a movie series I liked. But the fact remains that I don't want you in my house. Now, or ever again. Please leave."

The small blond still around her lower half happily giggled, "Only if you'll come with us!"

"Come on, Livia!" Tamaki grabbed the twins from her and pulled them away, "You're already dressed this time, and we've got such a fun day planned out! Haruhi decided on it!"

Despite the fact that every nerve in her body was telling her that she would regret her decision, Livia couldn't help but rationalize why she should go out. First of all, if they were going to go out somewhere without cameras again, it would definitely be best for her to be around Kyoya. And since they currently despised each other, then the only way that would happen would be if they hung out with the host club at the same time.

"Let me check on the egg. You know, for the  _ partner _ project I have?" Leveling one unimpressed look at the glasses wearing boy who had yet to even look in her direction, she slipped back into her apartment and shut the door.

* * *

 

Well, if _Haruhi_ picked out today's activities… how bad can it be?

Right?

_ Sigh. _

I should probably redo my hair. No reason to have it look like a rat's nest while I'm in public.

* * *

 

"So, why are we going downtown today?"

The group of eight was ambling down the sidewalk that lead into town, happily chatting with each other about what Haruhi might have in store for them. Said 'guide' had chosen to walk beside Livia today in the front of the group, despite the insistent whines coming from her boyfriend.

Haruhi shrugged, "The boys tried to convince Kyoya to let us go back to the water park again, but he refused. To be honest, I was glad. I'm not a big fan of that place. And I figured that if we were taking you along, you'd like something a little less… extravagant."

"Thanks." Livia managed a small smile before looking straight forward again, watching as the shops started coming into view. She tugged her wool coat a little closer to her body.

Since Japan's weather rarely dropped below freezing temperatures, even in the coldest months, this was nowhere near what Livia had grown up with, but it was still a little chilly. It was almost 12 degrees celsius -which was around 50 degrees fahrenheit for Livia, being an American- so it wasn't  _ cold _ but it certainly wasn't  _ warm _ either. She was grateful for the coat, at least.

_ What am I doing? _ She asked herself.  _ I'm supposed to be keeping them at an arm's length, but it seems like whenever I push at them, it makes them cling tighter.  _ By the time they reach the first shops, Livia's head was still muddled. None of the others noticed her internal crisis, busy pointing out the different shops and asking what they were.

"Haru-chan, why is that one closed?"

"It's the ice cream parlor. It probably won't open again until springtime."

"What's that place?"

"Electronics store."

"What's that?"

"A dumpster."

On and on it went. Haruhi insisted that they all get some tea first before exploring. Livia didn't speak, her eyes roving around the street and sidewalks. No suspicious looking characters just yet. Unless you counted the man trying to sneak away from the alcohol shop with a look so guilty the brunette almost wanted to give him a hug.

They kept walking.

Finally, Haruhi lead them into a tiny little shop. They all ordered a cup of tea each before venturing outdoors to drink at one of the tables. Livia sipped at her jasmine tea, humming softly at the warm liquid heating up her insides. Around her, everyone else was talking excitedly about the different shops they had passed that they wanted to see again, or asking Haruhi if she had any ideas for the first stop.

Everyone was excited... except for the boy on her right.

Kyoya was just as silent as she was, drinking his tea like there wasn't a frosty silence between him and the girl he was sitting next to. Livia wasn't blind to the suggestive looks they were getting from his friends, either. It had definitely not been a coincidence that the other six rushed the table until there were only two seats left for her and Kyoya. Right next to each other.

The trend continued for a good, long while, until almost everyone was finished with their hot drinks. Finally, Haruhi sighed and set her cup down.

"Livia-senpai? Kyoya-senpai?"

The two looked up at the girl, whose expression was somewhere between embarrassed and apologetic.

"There's another reason I agreed to this outing. I wanted to apologize." Everyone at the table stared at her in shock as she continued, "I had no right to assume or tease you about knowing each other, especially when it made the two of you uncomfortable. Even though I'm aware it's not really my fault, I still feel kind of responsible for how you two are refusing to talk or work together now."

Okay, it was official, Livia liked Haruhi more than anyone else in the Ouran High School Host Club. The American was touched that Haruhi was willing to apologize for just having a bit of fun.

Then she impressed Livia just a little bit more by turning to the other five boys sitting around them and glaring.

"Oh, right!" Tamaki rubbed at the back of his head, "We're sorry, too."

" _ We are? _ " Hikaru was elbowed harshly by his brother before straightening up, "I mean, yeah, we are."

"It wasn't fair of us to assume that."

"We're sorry, Liv-chan and Kyo-chan! Please be friends again?"

Livia's green eyes looked over at the boy on her right. He met her gaze and she knew what he was thinking. They weren't going to be friends. But they could fake it a little for the club.

_ Pfft. And he thinks they're not really his friends. _

"Okay... maybe we were being a little harsh."

"Agreed." Kyoya gave her a smile so fake and plastic it belonged on a Ken doll, "Truce?"

She fake laughed and held out a hand for him to shake, "Truce."

The grip was too loose to be genuine, but it seemed to convince the others. They smiled and quickly went back to their conversation. Since everyone was about done, Tamaki stood up.

"Alright, men... and ladies, our first stop will be the-"

" _ RRRRROWF! _ "

The following five seconds were a blur. As one, everyone at the table jumped out of their seats, their eyes quickly locating the huge Tosa Inu running towards them from down the street. Livia realized from it's body language and loud barks and growls that it was  _ not _ a friendly pooch. A few other people in the market screamed and backtracked, but the dog paid them no mind.

It's eyes were set on the host club.

"SCATTER!" Livia screamed before grabbing Kyoya's jacket and taking off. The others went in different directions. Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins all ran back into the tea shop right before the owner locked the door. Honey and Mori bolted across the street, helping an older couple indoors on their way. The dog paid them no mind, and almost too late Livia realized exactly who it was going for.

Kyoya stopped when they were a block away. Livia almost shouted at him that they needed to keep moving when she saw why. He was staring wide eyed at the animal as it lunged at the table they had been sitting at only a few moments ago, ripping up the cushion Kyoya had been sitting on. The two watching as the dog ripped the cushion in half before it stopped, straightening up and staring directly at Kyoya, its nose wiggling.

He jumped when Livia grabbed his arm.

"Kyoya! Move!"

They ran again, the Tosa Inu giving chase.

Livia's mind raced.  _ What do I do? What do I do? It's a hit, I know it. A trained attack dog with Kyoya's scent! Options, options, I could shoot it but then my cover is blown. Most shops are already locked up, and we'd lose valuable time trying to barter our way in. Not enough time to climb up something. _

Just then, like a miracle, a limousine suddenly screeched into view with a certain hood ornament that couldn't be mistaken.

"Choshi!"

Kyoya's driver spun the car around so the back door was facing the running teenagers. Livia refused to look behind her, and kept a hard grip on Kyoya's arm so he wouldn't do it either. And yet, she could hear the dog's barking growing louder.

Surging forward, she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, jumping in and pulling the boy behind her. Kyoya managed to have enough sense to turn and shut the door. The dog slammed into the side of the car not three seconds later.  Sprawled out on the floor of the limo, Kyoya looked towards the front and shouted, "Choshi, drive! We need to get it away from the shops!"

Livia spared Kyoya a look of surprise before the car lurched forward, taking off down the street with the dog in pursuit. She rolled with the motion and ended up on her knees, quickly crawling up onto the seat and staring out the back window. The dog was still following, but it was falling further and further behind. Not good.

"Choshi! Slow down a little or we'll lose it!"

"Miss? Are you sure?"

"Do as she says, Choshi!" Kyoya had his phone out and was dialing the number for the police, "If the dog loses interest in my scent he might go back for the other hosts or someone else! Slow down!" He pulled the device up to his ear and started talking to whoever was on the other end, oblivious to how Livia was once against staring at him in surprise.

"Miss? How we looking?"

Livia looked back out the window, "Better! Keep us as this speed for a while!"

That's how it went for a few minutes. Though, if you asked the people in the limo, it felt like hours before the police showed up. Livia and Choshi attempted to keep the dog on their tail while Kyoya kept giving the police directions to where they were. He hid it well, but Livia could tell that the boy was a little shaken up. It didn't surprise her. Being cool and collected didn't save you from being scared when someone or something attacks you.

When the police showed up, Choshi stopped the car. Immediately, the dog jumped on the back trunk of the limo, barking and clawing at the window. Livia was pulled off the seat, finding herself in Kyoya's arms as he moved them towards the front of the cabin. She thought that was extremely backwards given the situation, but didn't say anything. If anything, she was a little touched that he was worried about her.

Thankfully, the animal was captured before it could break the glass. The teens waited and watched as it was packed away into a metal cage inside one of the vehicles before hesitantly climbing outside. The authorities offered to check them over for things like shock, but they waved them off. They just watched as the car with the dog inside of it drove off, both of them swearing they could still faintly hear angry barking.

"What was  _ that _ about?"

Livia took a deep breath and let out a sigh, "I'm... I don't know. Maybe... an escaped fighting dog? Who knows."

Kyoya frowned, looking at the girl, "Livia... I know this might sound crazy but, I could almost swear..." He looked in the direction the car had driven in, "Did it seem like the dog was going after me?"

"It caught your scent at the table. Makes sense."

"Why me?"

"Maybe it just didn't like your face."

The boy frowned, but didn't respond. Livia sighed again and placed a hand on his upper arm, "I'm sorry. Jokes are probably not really appropriate at this time." He didn't respond, so she continued, "How about you call the host club and tell them we're all right. I'm sure they're worried."

Kyoya nodded, his eyes still trailing after the retreating car.

Livia watched as he went back towards the limo, putting his phone against his ear. She frowned, and started looking around. In an effort to keep the dog and the limo away from busy streets, they had gone around the same block of downtown for quite some time. As of this moment, she was standing about two blocks over from the street they had started walking on. The same direction the dog had come from.

It was unlikely she'd find anything exactly where she'd ended up, but decided she should look anyways.

Slowly walking after Kyoya, Livia looked up at some of the buildings. Most were closed for the winter or didn't open until the afternoon, so it was pretty empty. Between each building, there would be a small alleyway that connected the many streets with little walkways.

She stopped, spotting something.

"Livia? We should head back to the others. I think we're going to call this a day."

"Hold on a minute."

Frowning, she crouched down. There was a small chip of glass lying on the ground. Invisible to the untrained eye, but to Livia, it was like a lighthouse beacon. Not really believing her luck at actually finding not only the place the dog had been set loose but also finding evidence  _ immediately, _ the girl carefully picked up the shard. It looked like it came from some fancy glass case for something. It was quite possible that the dog had pulled away from his handler too soon, causing the person to drop whatever they were holding and break the glass bottle. This particular piece had fallen against the corner of the ground and the wall, causing the killers to miss it.

A bad idea struck and she cautiously sniffed it.

_ Oh. _

It was from a cologne bottle.

The same kind Kyoya used.

_ Oh, fuck. _

If the guys knew what kind of  _ cologne _ Kyoya used, they were close. Or had people who were close. That wasn't a good sign. Ever.

"Livia? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Coming, Kyoya."

* * *

 

Jesus Christ.

Okay, okay, trying to wrap this up into a little box.

So... assassins either know Kyoya on a personal level, know someone who does, or they're tricking someone who does, or they're a business partner. Either way, they know his cologne. That's close.

On top of that, they've chosen a way of attack that gave me two choices. Reveal the fact that I carry a gun and reveal myself, or depend on luck to keep my charge safe. It's starting to look more and more likely that they know I'm protecting Kyoya. Meaning, I'll have to keep an eye on my own back on top of everything else. Meaning, my job, and life, just got twice as hard.

I'm even watching the Ootori household as I'm talking. More likely than not, I just passed the second test. Checking to see if I'm the bodyguard. There's a couple ways I just proved that. I ran with Kyoya and made sure he kept moving. I wasn't very panicky when a highly aggressive dog was chasing after me. And then I found that shard of glass in the alley way. While it was a bit of a clue, it was also a bit too easy. Someone could’ve gone there when we stopped the car chase, planted the glass shard, and watched to see if I'd find it.

Fuck, I probably walked into that one.

Either way, I'm not taking any chances. If they don't know and this wasn't a test, then I'm watching Kyoya to see if they'll try a second time today.

If they do know, then fine. It wouldn't be the first time. And I'm making sure Kyoya doesn't start asking his father questions about the dog that had clearly targeted him. I'm actually somewhat grateful that it chewed up his chair cushion first. That gave me a good excuse for the scent thing.

But... as a little side note... Kyoya surprised me today.

Yeah, I know. That doesn't happen often, but it did today.

The dog was chasing  _ him. _ He was terrified, I could tell. And yet, when he told Choshi to drive... he said he wanted to lead the dog away from the shops, in case it went after someone else. In that one moment, he was selfless. And again, when he grabbed me from the seat. He's smart, and he knows I'm smart, too. He knew I would've climbed off the seat myself and gotten as far away from the crazy animal as I could, but he made sure of it.

I...

Never mind. I need to go talk to someone tomorrow. Happy Christmas Eve Eve.

End log.

 


	11. Log 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia pays a visit to an old friend on Christmas Eve.

 

_Retiree Home #573: Japan_

_Exact Location: Kawagoe, Saitama, Japan_

_Block 4, House 6_

_0845 hours_

* * *

 

Livia raised a fist to the door in front of her, giving the wood three quick knocks before quickly stuffing her hand back into her pocket. Letting out a little breath that clouded in front of her mouth, she took a small step back and looked up. A small black hole had been artfully chipped at above the doorframe, looking like an accident or casual wear and tear. The brunette smiled at the hole and the security camera hidden within it before glancing around the rest of the property.

It was pretty small by most standards. The house was two stories, but was rather narrow, as was the rest of the property. There was perhaps enough room on the lawn for a small kiddie pool come the summer months, but other than that the only decoration space was for little nicknacks.

Livia felt a hint of laughter touch at her lips at the thought of the lawn behind her covered in little garden gnomes and the like. Casually, she tapped her boots together in an attempt to knock the snow from them, scattering bits of snow and ice chunks all over the previously snow-free porch. Above her head a few random snowflakes managed to sneak between the wooden boards making up the house’s balcony. A few small white L.E.D. lights blinked out at her from the edge of the balcony, sparking another smile from Livia.

Her old supervisor had never been the flashy type.

_ Click! _

The brunette looked forward again, her smile stretching a little wider as the lock slid out of place, a short, black haired man opening the door.

“Happy Christmas Eve, Kiku!”

Her old supervisor returned the smile, stepping back from the doorway to let her inside, “Happy Christmas Eve to you too, Livia.”

Hastily kicking her boots off before stepping indoors, the brunette shivered as her feet were bared to the cold air, “It’s so  _ cooooold! _ ”

“It is winter.” Kiku shut the door quickly regardless, pressing a button off to the side that resembled an indoor doorbell. There came the sound of three little clicks and metal scraping on metal, like a long bar rubbing through a tube, followed by a solid  _ clunk _ before the older man followed the girl into the living room.

Livia was already curled up beneath the kotatsu table waiting in the middle of the floor, only her head peeking out from underneath the blanket, “Bless whoever dreamed up kotatsu tables…”

A steaming cup of green tea was placed above her before Kiku knelt down on his own pillow. For a moment, the two are quiet, just soaking in each other’s company. While Livia tried to visit her old supervisor at least once during her missions in Japan, it was still nice to be able to spend a holiday with someone you know. Haruhi had offered to let Livia spend the day with her and her dad, but the American had turned down the offer.

This was more important.

“How have you been, Livia? It’s been quite a while since your last visit. Eight months I believe?” The man smirked into his tea cup, “You hardly ever call.”

Livia lifted her head to glare over the lip of the table, “Bullshit. I call you almost every week.”

“Almost.”

She gave the man’s knee a light kick before shimmying her way out from under the table, scooping up her own drink, “Since you’re so interested, I’ve been fine…  _ ish. _ ”

“And the others?”

“Pretty good. I sent the Christmas packages a few days ago, so hopefully they’ll all arrive in time for the holidays, or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Kiku smiled and they relaxed back into silence. Livia sighed in contentment, letting all the tension leak out of her body, eyes sliding shut as a feeling of serenity overcame her.

It was beyond therapeutic to talk about her family during missions. Unless she was totally and completely alone, it was a constant acting career. Keeping up the pretense of a made-up family while pretending the one she  _ did _ have didn’t exist… one of the reasons she was such a good Japan Prime agent was because of Kiku. She had a safe place nearby where she could reinstate her world, be herself, and maintain her sanity.

A quiet cough made her open her eyes again. Kiku was eyeing her hair bun. Without hesitation, Livia unclipped her recorder and offered it across the table, the man taking it reverently.

She leaned forward on her elbows, watching as he began rolling the device around in his hands, “They changed the design a bit again. Now we can bend it a little. There are some rumors that we’re going to sell the idea to Apple, but I dunno. They’ll probably just have someone pitch the idea for a modified version.”

The man hummed, “I approve. More ways for it to be properly hidden in plain sight.” His dark eyes met hers and he smiled ever so slightly, “And Saturdays…?”

“Ugh!” She snatched the recorder back, “Yes, I’ve been recording weekly. Almost got mauled by an attack dog last time, too, thanks for asking.”

“And this coming Saturday?”

Livia paused her recorder twirling, scowl deepening as the playfulness in her voice was replaced with actual displeasure, “My Charge has invited me to a private island trip to apologize for the  _ incident. _ Private plane ride, too.”

“Ah,” Kiku’s eyes sparkled with amusement, “So I take it you’re not overly fond of your Charge?”

“How’d you guess?”

“That little crush on you he’s developing is going swimmingly, then?”

She shot another kick beneath the Kotatsu, frowning when he grabbed her ankle before she made contact. But she was smiling once again when his eyes widened in surprise.

“You still wear it?”

‘It’, of course, was referring to the beautifully woven anklet Kiku had given his trainee the day she graduated to solo-agent status. Livia hummed and pulled her leg back, “Of course I still wear it, I never take it off. What, were you worried I would forget about you for real?”

For a moment, Kiku said nothing. Despite how the man wasn’t even in his thirties yet, he had those ‘thousand-year-old’ eyes that appeared to stare straight into a person’s soul. For the longest time, Livia had resented that look. She hated the feeling of her protective layers of sarcasm and fighting skills being peeled away, leaving her with nothing but painful memories and tears.

Now, however, she felt comfortable under the stare. There was little Kiku didn’t know about her already, and there were few people Livia trusted enough to keep her secrets. Now the look he gave her spoke of familiarity and his desire to care for her.

“It is not always safe to carry items you are emotionally attached to while on missions…” Kiku’s expression was unreadable. He was one of the few people who could still hide his thoughts from the brunette sitting with him, so she kept silent. Waiting for him to finish his thought.

A few seconds later and the man’s shoulders relaxed, “...but I’m glad that you ignore the rules so well. In this instance, at least.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

“No doubt you are. Now, tell me more about this… ‘Charge’ of yours.”

Livia rolled her eyes, leaning back on her hands, “Nothing to really say. You already know how I got into this job, protecting his brother and what not, and last time he didn’t pay much attention to me. Now that he’s going to inherit his family’s company he’s trying to cozy up to me as a business partner. His friends are crazy, and he’s not much better, treating everyone he’s close to with a faked cold interference. He absolutely refuses to see the good things life has dumped into his lap. A loving staff, his sister, his friends… sometimes I just want to-” Livia mimicked grabbing someone by the front of their shirt and shaking them, “He’s such a jackass and I pushed him into the pool a few days ago and now his friends think we like each other and now I’m starting to think that he actually  _ does _ and-”

“Huh.”

Livia paused, drawing her eyebrows together, "What do you mean, 'Huh'?"

“Nothing…” Kiku took another sip of tea, the corners of his small smile peeking out around his tea cup, “I’m just surprised by how passionate you sound. You’ve never complained about a Charge this much before. Not even the one from Ireland who was into… what did you call it? Parkour?”

“So? This one’s more annoying.” She narrowed her eyes as Kiku’s smile grew a little more, “You’re laughing at me. Why?”

“No reason.”

“Oh  _ god _ not you, too! Come on, I was counting on you, Kiku!”

The man chuckled and set the empty cup down, “Very well, let’s change the subject if it upsets you so much. What of the others… his friends you mentioned? You tend to overuse the word crazy, so I’m curious as to what you mean by it this time.”

“They’re gonna get their friend and themselves killed, is what I mean. They won’t leave me alone, no matter what I say. They’ve showed up at my apartment two Saturdays in a row and both times refused to leave without me. One of them even forced me to join their club at school… a  _ host _ club if you can believe it. Apparently I’m  _ mysterious _ , which is a weird way of saying  _ frigid _ in my opinion…”

Kiku chuckled, “Haven’t you tried to make them hate you yet? That is your usual style.” Livia dropped her eyes to the tabletop, fingers tightening their grip around her tea cup. The man raised an eyebrow, “Usually, when people you meet on your missions start trying to become your friend, you cut off all ties and watch from a distance, as to not make a significant impact when you leave. What changed?”

The brunette shrugged, nonchalant, “Just… trying something new, I guess. It’s working so far, at least. And it makes the job easier in some ways. Besides, they aren’t  _ all _ bad. The girl is chill.”

“Livia-chan,” her old nickname still managed to pull out a smile from the girl, “Do you want friends?”

“What do you mean? I have friends!”

The ‘thousand-year-old’ look was back again, “I know you do… but do you want to be friends with this club that you’re talking about?”

When she didn’t answer right away, Kiku nodded and leaned back a little, eyes refocusing on the empty air above Livia’s head, “It’s nothing abnormal, Livia-chan. Especially not for agents around your age. Wanting even a vague and temporary glimpse into a normal life, with normal friends… you don’t always have the time to reconnect with people at R.A.R.E., no matter how close you are. There’s too much motion, not enough consistency. And now you’re here with these people, and something about them has clicked with you. From the sounds of it, their personalities match with your lifestyle of constant motion and mild chaos, but they also have a feeling of solidarity that you lack.”

Livia is staring into her lap, avoiding Kiku’s eyes as he returns to staring at her, “I’m glad that you get to experience something like that now, even if it’s only for a little while.”

The silence stretched for another minute, the ravenet carefully carrying their empty tea cups into the kitchen, giving Livia some space and silence. Walking back, his voice was soft as he asked, “Have you given any more thought to your career once you retire?”

He gets a half-hearted shrug for his efforts, “Dunno still. I’ve got a few years left, right?”

“Indeed you do, but it doesn’t hurt to think of something now. You have a wide range of skills to work with.”

The girl laughs, finally looking back up with a mischievous smile, “I suppose that’s one way to put it.”

Kiku didn’t show it, but he was glad his little protégé had taken the olive branch. She didn’t always know how to engage in their deep talks regarding herself. Sure, she’d go off on another person for taking the good things in their life for granted, but at the same time Kiku knew that she did her darndest to ignore what she was missing from her own. It was her personal form of protecting herself. He regretted not catching on to it earlier on in their training…

“Well… I do like the idea of being a translator. I like tutoring the Beginning Japanese classes during my breaks. Maybe I’ll settle down for a worldwide business or something?”

Kiku nodded, pleased, “And you’d be an English to Japanese translator? Or the other way around? What of your living arrangements?”

“Well, if I had it my way, I’d be able to travel between Japan and England, so I’d probably just get two apartments-”

“England? Not America?”

Livia tensed again, “I… I just thought… being a Japanese and U.K. Prime it would be…” She bit at her bottom lip, her hands clenching into fists in her lap, “Kiku… do you know why they won’t adopt us?”

“Do they know that’s what you want?  _ Is _ that what you want?”

“Yes! ...No? I don’t know…” She tugs the blanket a little further over her legs, “I mean… there are worst things that could happen. I’ll always miss my mom and dad and my nana. Always, but…” Kiku nodded along, his eyes trailing over to a family shrine in the back corner of the room, a photograph of a smiling man placed in the middle, “But, I  _ want _ them to be my  _ legal _ family. Not just calling them my parents… actually having the  _ real thing. _ Even if it’s more ties that could be taken away from me… but they know how to protect themselves… I haven’t even dared talk to  _ Connor _ about any of this yet…”

“Well, perhaps that should be the first step. Talk to your brother. He may surprise you with his answer, which will give you a clearer direction to go down. After all, only the two of you can decide if it’s something you really want. Do not forget… you are each other’s first priority, and you are still children.”

“So is Alfred… in a way.”

The man across from her laughed, “Indeed he is. I recall training with him all those years ago!” The two shared a short laugh together before Kiku calmed down enough to speak again. “You do not need all the answers today. They’ll come to you. Now, why don’t you end your long for today and tell me more about this school project you mentioned on the wire. It sounds interesting.”

“ _ Interesting? _ Oh,  _ please. _ End log.”

 


	12. Log 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out with Kyoya

 

_GaijinPot Complex in Bunkyo-ku_

_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_

_Apartment Room 204_

_0743 hours_

_ Ugh… _ yet another Saturday away from my perfectly cozy apartment.  _ Blegh… _

During my talk with Kiku last Sunday, he’d somehow managed to bring up my hopes regarding this little plane ride… for a few hours at least. But then Monday rolled around and reality caught me right in the chest like a roundhouse kick.

After the Host Club got over the fact that they had a legit brush with death, had immediately focused on the fact that Kyoya and I had run away together. Hand holding and all that bullshit, too.

Despite their “apologies” from cramming our supposed “romance” down our throats for the past couple weeks, they’ve been doing a piss-poor job of pretending they weren’t still shipping us.

And that’s not even touching on Kyoya himself. He’s becoming harder and harder for me to get a read on the longer I know him. At first, I had a pretty basic understanding of what a huge jerk he was: determined to not see the blessings he had and instead focused on his shortcomings. Not even calling his friends actual friends…  _ Jesus _ , it gives me a headache just thinking about it.

But for the past week… I don’t even know how to explain it. That personality I just described is still there… but it’s getting harder and harder to see. He wears it on the outside, but there’s something else that’s starting to surface. He’s being… kinder to others as of late. I’d say it was because of the dog incident, but it really seems genuine. Like he’s finally coming to terms that he cares for the Host Club.

It’s just… he’s been acting so  _ odd _ -

_ Ding! _

* * *

 

Livia paused in her recording, leaning over the bathroom counter top to read her phone screen. Recognizing the name paired with the text, she rolled her eyes and went back to brushing her hair. Once she was satisfied with it, she actually read the text on screen.

_ From: Kyoya O. _

_ My car will reach your apartment complex in two minutes. Please be ready. _

The girl growled and shoved the phone into the purse hanging at her side, not even bothering to answer.

* * *

 

Yeah, just send me a text and think that the 'please' will make it seem like less of a demand. Fuck-head.

Where was I?

Oh, yes, Kyoya. What  _ else _ could I waste my time on?

For the past week he’s been fluctuating between being a polite dick to me and showing random acts of kindness… which he then immediately backtracks from. Just the other day he asked how our egg project was coming along, privately, of course, since no one knows we’re treating it less like a parent-project and more of an ‘I-feel-obligated-to-ask-how-my-old-foster- dog-is-doing’ relationship. But I’ll admit his question confused me.

I told him it was doing just fine, but  _ then _ he asked if he could come over and see it at least once to help make our story more believable.

Before I could answer he was called away by another student and we haven't spoken about it since. In fact, he didn't speak to me again that day until halfway through hosting hours.

I swear, if I ever turn to drugs and alcohol, the first words out of my mouth in rehab will be 'Kyoya Ootori'.

* * *

 

_ Ding dong! _

Letting out another sigh, Livia slipped the recorder into her pants pocket so the speaker/recording end was slightly sticking out. Pulling the hem of her dark green shirt over the top of her pockets she opened the door, smiling as she prepared to greet Kyoya's driver…

"Miss Trasic."

The smile died, "Mister Ootori."

If he noticed her less-than-welcoming tone, he ignored it and offered an elbow, "Shall we?"

*Time Skip*

Twenty five minutes later and the two still hadn't spoken another word to each other. Livia stared out the window of the limo's cabin and tried to act as though she wasn't keeping an eye out for pursuing helicopters or black SUVs. As overused as those movie tropes were… they were often accurate.

It wasn't until they were driven into the airport's car-lot that Kyoya spoke up.

"You know, this  _ is _ meant to be an apology." Livia glanced over her shoulder at her Charge. "I would like to have some sort of a discussion with you… seeing as you didn't seek counseling like the others after the incident last weekend."

The brunette blinked, somewhat surprised that he'd noticed, "What do you care if I'm okay or not?"

"Well, you did save me from being mauled by a dog last week."

"…I just knew that if you died, my parents would tell me to start getting cozy with your brothers, and I figured that would be disrespectful at your funeral." Kyoya scoffed and looked back out his window, but she could see a smile in the reflection. "Either that or they'd take me back home, and I'd miss Haruhi."

She was expecting another scoff, or perhaps an outright laugh this time around, but instead he shifted in his seat, "Oh… right. I had forgotten."

For a brief moment, Livia was confused as to what he was talking about. Then it came back to her. Her previous mission with the Ootori family.

She had been almost two months into her mission to protect Yuuichi Ootori at the time, still struggling a little with the language and fighting against the urge to slip some laxitives into Aikio’s tea the next time they had a tutoring session. But at the moment, she had more pressing matters to concern herself with.

One night, she had observed on her security cameras men dressed in all black scouting the edge of the Ootori property. With a quick word with Mr. Ootori, she had decided to perform a stake-out in case they came back.

They did.

Livia watched as the men quickly began scaling the walls of the house, trying to reach Yuuichi’s window, before running out to intercept them. A few bullets from her gun severed the wires they were using and woke up the rest of the household.

From inside, she could hear screams and shouts as the Ootori’s were pulled from their bedrooms, their bodyguards no doubt dragging them to a safe place to wait out the night. She, however, was now engaged in a fight with the three masked men. She faintly recalled slinking silently among the trees as the men fanned out, going after the one who was attempting to escape and knocking him out, then easily overpowering the second man and forcing him to pass out into the garden.

Then she was shot in the leg and sent back to base.

Kyoya must’ve figured that after his home had been fired upon, Livia’s parents’ had taken her back home, fearing for their daughter’s safety. It was as good as a coverup as anyone could ask for.

“Right… so, where are we going today?”

“One of my family’s private islands. It’s close enough for a short boat ride, but around this time of year sailing is a rough journey, so I decided it would be best if we flew there instead.”

Livia nodded along slowly. Private was always good, and unapproachable by water was even better… but should someone be waiting… there were limited options for getting away. “So, what did you wish to talk about? Our project?”

He smirked, the mood sufficiently lightened, “If you wished to. I was hoping more to discuss business on this trip.”

“Did you now?”

“Of course. How else do you think I convinced my father to allow me to take a beautiful young girl to a private location in one of our private planes, unsupervised?”

The American struggled not to blush at the implications. If some magazine caught wind of this little “outing”... she sneered. Sometimes it really sucked being a girl, because even when she technically didn’t have to worry about being overpowered, she still had to act like she cared. Less she be mistaken as stupid and naive or even “asking for it”.

God, she hated people who said that last thing.

Hoping to change the subject, she decided to ask a question that had been bugging her ever since she had arrived back in Bunkyo. But she couldn't just  _ ask _ it like she wanted to. Because if his father hadn't briefed her a month ago, then she wouldn't know about it at all.

Stepping out of limo, she waited until they were picked up by one of those golf-cart-like cars and were speeding across the tarmac before speaking up, “How come your father gave you the business? The last time I was here, he was pretty clear about giving it to Yuuichi. What did you do to change his mind?”

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at her before facing forward, clearly thinking, “To give you the short story, I saved the company. It was being bought out by Grand Tonnerre, a very powerful family in France, and I went in as an unnamed backer and purchased the company first. Father was quick to recognize the initials I used when signing for the business.”

“But, I thought the company was still in your father’s name?”

“It is. I gave it back to him. I suppose that’s what convinced him to stop dangling it in front of my face, when he realized I could take it whenever I wished should he not.”

“You just… gave it back? Why?” Finally, Livia was able to ask her  _ actual _ question. As horrible as Kyoya’s father was when it came to teasing his youngest with the company he could never have, Livia had been surprised to hear that Kyoya had just…  _ given the company back _ without a second thought.

The boy beside her leaned back in his seat, “I wasn’t going to steal the company if that’s what you’re asking. I wanted to earn it.”

“So… it wasn’t because you found something better? Something you cared for more than running the company?” Kyoya finally turned his head to face her completely, face expressionless.

“As in?”

She shrugged, “Say, the Host Club?”

At that, her charge got a funny look on his face, leaning towards her a little, “There you go again… I’ve been meaning to ask, Miss Trasic, why are you so set on making me admit that I care about the Host Club? Why does that information matter to you so much?”

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Livia turned away, “If you won’t answer my question, I refuse to answer yours.”

There's a brief hesitating silence, followed by, "I suppose that's fair."

Rolling her eyes, Livia leaned back into her seat, only to straighten up once more at the sight of the Ootori's plane coming into view. Or, more like a business jet. It wasn't as big as she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't small either.

"A little more comforting than another car ride, is it not?"

The brunette was worried that if she kept rolling her eyes they'd fall out of her head, but at the same time did not answer. She had a job to do… Kyoya hadn't exactly asked her about this trip in secret.

"Say, Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

She ignored the hand he offered as she climbed out of the cart, still looking at the plane, "I've… become quite interested in planes… as my parents have started shipping me around the world more often lately to those boarding schools and what not." She glanced at the ravenet, "Would you mind if the pilot gave me a tour before take-off?"

Kyoya appeared surprised, but didn't comment on the strange request. Instead, he beckoned a man with greying hair over.

"Miss Trasic, this is our pilot for the day, Anno-san. Anno-san, this is Miss Trasic Livia, my classmate and guest."

The two bowed to each other, and Livia almost laughed when she saw the huge, genuine smile on the older man. Geez, was one of the requirements for working for the Ootori's to be a wonderful person or something?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Trasic."

"Likewise, Anno-san."

"Miss Trasic would like a tour of the plane before we take off, if you wouldn't mind, Anno-san." If possible, the man's face brightened a bit.

"Of course! Right this way, Miss!"

Livia smiled at the man and followed after him, Kyoya at her side. Thank goodness she'd come to the airport the day after he'd invited her on this trip. In her left pocket was an alert that would tell her if someone set off her motion detectors on the roof of the airport. That, unfortunately, had been the only thing she'd been allowed to do. Anything else would've upset the radio towers, which  _ sucked _ because it meant there'd be no camera footage that couldn't be rewired or altered.

Still… at least she could cross snipers off her list of worries for the day.

The three managed to get halfway around the plane before Livia's eyes caught onto something. It almost looked like a shadow… but something about it was off. Anno-san and Kyoya continued to walk past the wing, moving towards the plane's tail, but Livia stopped. Walking until she was directly underneath the wing, between the body and the engine, she craned her head back.

"Anno-san?"

The boys stopped and, noticing that she was staring at something, walked back to join her.

"Is there a problem, Miss Trasic?"

"When was the last time this plane was inspected?"

The pilot paused, clearly confused, "Perhaps two hours ago? We knew you'd want to leave as soon as possible, so as soon as this tour's done, then we can take off."

"I don't think that's happening today." Without another word, Livia pointed upwards towards the plane's wing. In the shadows, right next to the seam, was a very fine line on the metal. Could be a scratch, but Livia knew better.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder, and Kyoya chuckled before speaking, "Livia, the plane's wing won't snap off."

Anno-san joined in, "We can place some sealer over it and have it properly fixed when we-"

Something dripped into the brunette's outstretched hand.

Instantly their tour guide was shouting for a ladder and a flashlight, and a few seconds later he was staring in disbelief as another tiny bead of jet fuel slowly began collecting along the crack.

The tank was leaking.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Kyoya and Livia were back in the boy’s limousine, driving back to town. The brunette ran her thumb over the inside of her palm, because she could almost swear she could still feel the oil on her skin. Anno-san's apologies were still ringing in the back of her head, which made it difficult to come up with a new game plan.

Already her phone had gone off countless times with airport security and the crew swearing up and down they hadn't seen anyone new since the inspection, and Livia knew better than to waste her time going through the airport's cameras. Whoever was doing this was good. Too good to make a rookie mistake like getting caught by airport security.

"Livia?"

The American looked over at her fellow passenger. She was surprised to note that Kyoya didn't appear to be as shaken up as she thought he would be. Perhaps the second near-death experience wasn't as shocking as the first time? Or maybe a plane malfunction caught before they were even on board was less scary than an attack dog. That might be it.

Either way, Kyoya didn't look frightened. Instead, he was smiling at her. It was small, but it wasn't his usual smirk. Nope… both corners of his mouth were upturned. An actual smile. That almost freaked Livia out more than the fuel leak.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. You've saved my life yet again. And I suppose I have to apologize for putting your life in danger. Again."

The brunette's jaw almost dropped, "I… really?"

Ah, there was the smirk. But it was more genuine than usual, which was almost just as surrell. "You must be my good luck charm. Or I'm your bad luck charm." His eyes softened and he reached over to gently touch the back of her hand. Livia was so shocked, she didn't even pull away. Her green eyes were wide with disbelief as he leaned closer to her, their faces now only inches apart.

"Kyoya…"

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"I-I'm fine. I just… thank you."

He gently squeezed her fingers, and all she could think about was how warm his hand was, "How about I buy you a quick lunch and take you home?"

"Um… that sounds nice. Thank you, Kyoya."

* * *

 

Fuck.

I'm fucked.

So... I'm beyond sure that he's developing feelings for me now.  _ That's  _ what this past week has been. He's starting to have feelings for me, and he's trying so hard not to, bless his heart, but now that I'm saving his life all the time he's growing infatuated! God damn it!

_ Thud! _

I kicked the couch if you were wondering what that was.

If that's what this assassin is attempting to do, then good for you Fuckwad, you've done it! It's a good theory in practice, I suppose. Either get the agent to reveal themselves to the Charge and freak them out,  _ or _ get them to fall in love with each other and get the agent to stop focusing on the job.

That second one doesn't happen often, as it's our biggest rule in R.A.R.E… but it  _ does _ happen. And when it does it's not typically pretty. Rules are made for a reason. And it's not 'to be broken'.

But that clusterfuck aside, today was actually a good thing. I've got a new lead.

Grand Tonnerre... This sounds promising.

End log.

 


	13. Log 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowy morning

 

**_GaijinPot Complex in Bunkyo-ku_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Apartment Room 204_ **

**_1502 hours_ **

* * *

I woke up this morning to a fresh pang of homesickness. It snowed.

When I was a young girl, Connor would always wake me up when it snowed and we'd run out to the living room. My mom would be sitting on the couch with her coffee, the news station already on, school closings running along the bottom of the screen. We'd sit on the floor in front of her, as close to the television as she'd allow us, waiting for our school name to be announced so we could sled in the backyard...

_ Ahem. _ Sorry, didn't mean to get all sappy there.

But anyways, before I head out to the train station, I did some research on Grand Tonnerre yesterday. And by  _ some _ , I mean a  _ fuck ton. _ I basically did nothing but pull files and decrypt firewalls for over fifteen hours. I'm sure I'm going to have a serious case of carpal tunnel before I retire.

And what I can tell… Kyoya seriously fucked them over to get his position as Heir. Good for him.

Long story short, since I've already sent the files back to our research teams to double check, Grand Tonnerre is a finance and business management company that got their starting funds from descending from a royal family. But what's kept them in business for the past thirty or so years is by digging their fingers into the workings of large, successful businesses and slowly taking more and more control until their CEO's have no choice but to give Grand Tonnerre ownership.

They’re based in France but were slowly working their way through other countries, such as Germany, Italy, Austria, and Japan, and started becoming a sort of overbearing cloud of doom for business owners. And there's a  _ ridiculous _ amount of money that goes into purchasing companies. There were lawyers hired for each country they worked in to make sure they weren't doing anything  _ too  _ illegal, multiple employees who were forced to work overtime to work their ways up in the companies, and then the CEOs refused to sign the titles over without some sort of cushie compensation for their families. And the same could be said for the Ootori Group.

Until Kyoya stepped in.

And it get's  _ better! _ Once the story of a high school student outwitting Grand Tonnerre leaked all over the world, they lost a huge amount of respect. Many of their future "projects" fell through, and a decent portion of their employees, including all of those lawyers, jumped ship! After that, it was lawsuit after lawsuit as they tried to continue their practice, and they've been forced to sell most of the companies they bought back to the original owners.

And, like a cherry on top, their only heir lost her fiancé… Tamaki Suoh.

Which is why I'm currently running around my apartment like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to get my stuff together and ambush Haruhi at the train station. Guess she's more of an asset than we first thought.

* * *

"Haruhi!"

The brunette jolted a little at her name being shouted out before turning around. Spotting Livia waving at her through the crowd, she smiled and waved back, waiting for the American to join her before they both jumped onto the train heading towards Ouran Academy.

"Hey, Livia-senpai. You seem… oddly cheerful this morning. What's up?"

The agent shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Woke up early today and got to ride the train with you. No host club to bug us. Probably won't fall asleep in my class… the possibilities are endless."

Haruhi snorted with laughter before grabbing onto a nearby pole as the train began moving. Livia grabbed one of the overhanging hand rails and waited for the other girl to calm down. She had fifteen minutes to get through this conversation. There were a few things she wanted to learn before they gained six eavesdroppers who didn't understand personal space.

"So… how'd Saturday go?"

Okay. Livia had not expected that. She froze a little before composing her expression, "Saturday?"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "You spent the day with Kyoya-senpai, didn't you? How'd that go?" The deadpan look she got in response must've been a really good one, because she immediately shook her head and waved her free hand in front of her face, "I'm not trying to imply anything… from you at least. I get that you're business partners, or at least you'll be that in the future, but from knowing Kyoya-senpai for over a year, he definitely acts… differently around you compared to all the other future business partners in the school. Not saying anything will come of it, but I think you need to stop ignoring it."

"Right. Not happening." Livia tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as she cleared her throat, "And we were supposed to spend some time on his family's private island, but there was a problem with the airplane so he just bought me lunch and took me home."

Another raised eyebrow, but Livia ignored it, "However, he did tell me something interesting. And… I wanted to ask you about it."

"Shoot."

"Bang. So… oh, this may be a bit awkward… but I knew I'd heard Tamaki's name before... and… I had. He was supposed to… marry someone else?"

Instantly Haruhi's body stiffened, so Livia forced her body to cringe.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Forget I said anything. It was none of my business."

"No… no it's fine. It's just… that girl brings out a lot of bad memories. She was intolerable."

Livia tilted her head to the other side, "If you don't mind… do tell?"

* * *

_ *Low whistle* _

Damn. That Eclair Tonnerre sure sounds like a character. I knew that there are plenty of entitled and snobbish rich kids in this world, but  _ damn _ . That's just ice cold. I mean, splitting up the Host Club just because she could make Tamaki do whatever she wanted? Trying to take him to France? I already said this, but God  _ damn _ .

On the other hand, she doesn't seem like someone who would order a hit on the boy responsible. I mean, she let Tamaki leave her willingly. Perhaps there's a bit of decency in her? Or not, there's still a possibility, I suppose. But I dunno. Something's telling me it's not her. She's still a teenager. That's a little young to be making contracts with assassins, in my opinion.

Make no mistake, that doesn't rule her out as a suspect. I'm not stupid. However, I'm not going to be focusing on her at the moment…

Because that same thing in my gut that tells me it's not her is whispering that she probably learned that cold, controlling, take-no-prisoners attitude from  _ someone. _ And I bet my fictitious pink lamborghini and four-story, silver filled mansion somewhere in California that the someone might be addressed as 'Father'.

Now, I need to go. The twins ambushed Haruhi and I outside the school with snowballs when we got here. I just barely managed to shake them off by slipping into the bathroom. I should probably go join them before Kyoya starts wondering where I went off to...

Which is a long list of swear words for another time...

* * *

By the time Livia got back outside where she'd left Haruhi to fend for herself, the Host Club had gotten into a full-fledged snowball  _ war. _

It was Haruhi and Tamaki vs. Hikaru and Kaoru vs. Mori and Honey. Kyoya was standing to the side, watching with a smirk and taking a few pictures of the activity, but not participating. Groaning to herself, she slowly waded through the snow in her black boots before stopping about two feet away from Kyoya.

He noticed her immediately and shot her a smirk, "Good morning, Livia. How was your commute?"

"Fine." She sighed, her breath misting out in front of her. As she watched Tamaki cheer as he successfully hit Mori square in the back, only to be caught under an avalanche of snow from the twins, an unexpected movement caught her attention.

It was a snowflake.

Tilting her head back, she stared straight up as it started snowing again. For a moment, she just took it in. Snow always made her feel like a little kid again. It was sad sometimes… but mostly it was just good… somewhat bittersweet memories.

Livia smiled softly at the various grey shades of the clouds that blanketed the sky overhead, and even a few giggles escaped when the snowflakes fluttered into her face. She didn't know why, but something about the sudden appearance of the little white things from a grey landscape always made her laugh. But only if she was looking straight up.

Perhaps it was because it made her feel like she was inside of the opening credits for a Christmas movie? Or because it was so peaceful it was ridiculous to her.

"What's so funny?"

Livia quickly looked back down, finding that Kyoya had moved closer and was staring up at the clouds, just as she had been. The snowflakes, which were falling a little heavier now, slowly collected on his glasses. When she didn't answer right away, he turned his head to face her and she looked away.

"Nothing. Just… I have a lot of good memories with snow."

"I see."

Livia refused to look at him, instead pulling her coat a little closer to her body, "So, who's winning?"

"I don't think there is a winner. They're all going to be completely soaked by the time they get to class."

The American hummed, and let her gaze roam the rest of the courtyard, "Are you sure there are no winners?" Kyoya once again followed her line of sight, his eyes widening just a tad when he noticed the multiple snowball fights that were breaking out amongst his fellow students. There were a few boys who were just shoving each other into snowbanks and girls who were making snow angels. One girl nailed her boyfriend in the face with some snow, only to be tackled by his younger siblings, who had run across campus from the elementary school to join in.

A nudge and head nod from the green-eyed girl brought his attention back to the Host Club, where Tamaki had paused briefly to watch the chaos breaking out among his fellow students. His usual bright grin wasn't present, giving way to a smaller, more sentimental expression of happiness. Kyoya allowed a miniscule smile on his own face as Haruhi stuffed a decent amount of snow down the blond's shirt and his contentedness was replaced with disbelief and shock and an expression that somehow managed to convey, 'COLD COLD COLD' just by itself.

" _ And you say they're not your friends. _ "

Kyoya turned back to the girl at his side, making up his mind to finally get an answer as to why she continuously insisted on the Host Club being his friends. She was far too invested in that argument for it to not mean something significant. But before he could, her face was suddenly obscured by something white striking her left cheek.

For a moment, the girl just stared at Kyoya, the remains of the snowball melting and dripping off her cheek before she turned towards the battle. The six wet hosts had frozen still, Hikaru still bent forward, his left hand stretched out towards her. For a moment, he looked smug. Then it changed to complete and total terror when the girl dropped her school bag and  _ launched _ herself at the battle, scooping up a ball of snow and chucking it at him.

The half-formed snowball hit him square in the face and knocked him backwards into a snowdrift.

Immediately, the group dissolved into a free-for-all.

Livia dodged every snowball, the world becoming clear as her training kicked in. Scoop. Pack. Dodge. Throw. Dodge. Repeat. She couldn't have hidden her smile even if she tried. Time stopped meaning anything as she lost herself in the game. She hit the six others at least five times each. At some point, she wasn't sure when, but Hikaru and Kaoru had also somehow gotten Kyoya into the game, nailing him in the chest as he continued taking photographs.

And instead of getting mad, he just dropped his camera on top of his school bag and joined the chaos.

About two minutes into the madness, Livia is laughing out loud, looking over her shoulder, "Alf…" she stopped. She had been about to say Alfred. Because the last time she'd had a snowball fight, she and Connor had been in the U.K. with Alfred and Jonathan… it had been her and Alfred against the other two. That had been years ago. It was the first time Connor had laughed since he became a trainee.

Unfortunately, as Livia reminisced, she forgot that she was in the middle of a snowball war.

"Watch out!" A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the way of an onslaught of snowballs. And her next step sent her foot on a corner of packed down and icy snow. Livia squeaked as she fell forward, knocking Kyoya down as well.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

Livia straightened up immediately, and her face flushed. She was on top of Kyoya, her legs straddling his waist and her hands pressed against his chest. For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, red faces darkening the longer they were there.

She quickly scrambled off him, falling sideways into the thick snow before managing to stand up. Kyoya sat up, the two of them avoiding eye contact. Thankfully, none of the others seemed to have noticed the slip, too busy with their continuing war.

Clearing her throat, Livia did her best to dust the snow off her legs, "Um… I-I should go in and dry off. I don't want wet clothes in class."

She turned around just as Kyoya called out, "Wait!"

He was back on his feet as well, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Kyoya rolled his shoulders back as he seemed to search for the right words, "Would you mind… if I accompanied you home tomorrow evening to work on our egg project?"

Livia could've sworn his words were actually creating a noose around her neck.

"Sure. See you in class!"

And with that, she grabbed her school bag and ran inside, not looking back once.

* * *

 

Fuck!

End log!

 


	14. Charge Camera Recording 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya needs a drink of water

 

**_Charge Camera Recording #63_ **

**_Ootori Mansion: Cameras 007-041_ **

**_2318 hours_ **

* * *

 

Empty.

Empty hallways. Empty rooms. Empty staircases.

That's all Livia could see as she sat at her small dining table, chin resting in the palm of her hand. She stared blearily at the multiple videos playing on her laptop. The apartment is silent, save for the soft clicking of the mouse as she rotated through the different cameras that had been set up around the Ootori Mansion.

The brunette lets out a yawn, which is followed by a long groan as she straightens her back, joints popping in protest. Rolling her head around to relieve the tension from her neck, she glanced over to the microwave hanging above the oven.

Eight- no… Nineteen minutes past eleven.

Rubbing at her eyes, she let out a long sigh before glancing back at the screen. Nothing was moving, save for two figures in the sitting room and one in the kitchen. She couldn't see her charge from the way her cameras had been angled, which meant he was in bed. And since there were no lights on in the room that she could see, he must be asleep.

One last sigh was released before Livia stood up from her chair, shutting the laptop as she did so. If even the workaholic had turned in, perhaps she should do the same. It was a school night, after all.

The brunette slowly wandered into her bedroom, her right hand blindly swatting at the wall until the kitchen light went out.

* * *

 

Underneath the lip of a mahogany table, a minuscule red light flashed periodically. Too small to be noticed by anyone who wasn't looking for it, and yet the camera it was a part of remained in a place that allowed it to view most of the hallway.

Said view is, at the moment, empty. And of course it was. It was mostly of bedroom doors and as it was past eleven o'clock at night, everyone was asleep.

Or, not everyone.

One of the doors slowly opened, at the very far end of the hallway. A black-haired boy in light blue pajamas emerged from the dark room. Kyoya pulled his door shut behind him with his left hand, his right holding an empty water glass by his side. The boy briefly lifted his glass and observed the inside of it. He must've noticed some remaining droplets of water, because he quickly drained the last of it before walking down the hallway.

He stifled a wide yawn with the back of his free hand as he passed the mahogany table, leaving one camera's view and entering the focus of another. And he continued to move from one videotape to another, quiety padding his way to the staircase at the end of the hallway.

* * *

 

Kyoya was so tired.

He unhappily paused at the top of the stairs, rubbing at his dried-out eyes before continuing on. The sluggishness of his actions, while it could be mistaken for an attempt to sneak around the house and not awaken the rest of his family, was unfortunately more from hindered brain functions, which did not sit well with the ravenet.

His left hand was lightly resting along the railing of the staircase, just in case he slipped and didn't want to break his neck on the way down. Mentally, he tried to reprimand himself for staying up two hours past the 'bedtime' he had attempted to set for the night, but knew there was no getting around it.

The Host Club's financials were never done…  _ apparently. _

Yawning once again, Kyoya finally reaches the bottom of the stairs and starts walking towards the dining room. He almost runs into the doorframe and sighs.

_ I just need another glass of water, and then I'm going straight to bed _ , he promises himself. After all, he had a busy day tomorrow. Not only would he have school and the usual club activities, but he would also be joining Livia Trasic at her apartment afterwards to work on their egg project.

Kyoya can't help but smirk at the thought, his mind instantly focusing on Livia… which he had been doing a lot of, recently.

_ We should've started working together sooner, _ he can't help but wish.  _ She's a decent companion, work-related or otherwise, and even if her words are occasionally sharp when they aren't fake… talking to her is almost inherently interesting. _

Kyoya's smirk had grown a bit by the time he reached the kitchen, knocking on the door. A few seconds later and the dish washer emerged, one earbud still plugged into his left ear. The last remaining staff member of the day smiled softly when he realized it was the youngest son and gestured with his head for the other boy to enter.

A few seconds later and Kyoya was standing by the sink, refilling his glass quickly so the other could get back to work. Even though he seemed fine with the momentary break, drying his hands to shuffle through his music selection, the man probably wanted to go home sooner rather than later.

Kyoya slipped to the side once the glass was full, leaning against the countertop while the older man took his place, grabbing the sponge and a dessert plate with the remains of what looked like chocolate frosting on it. Probably an extra slice of chocolate cake that Fuyumi had sneaked into her room after dinner. Her younger brother couldn't help but smile as he sipped his drink. His only sister had always seemed younger than she actually was. Perhaps that was why she and Livia got along so well?

He should invite Livia to dinner in another few days. After all, she and Fuyumi hadn't really spent much time together so far, and they had been pretty close friends the last time the American had been in Japan.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. Last time… he hadn't given the American girl much thought. Sure, they were in the same class, but she was more of Aikio's project than his own. And if he were to be honest, Kyoya hadn't thought her worth his time. She'd kept her head down and didn't speak much in class. Besides, he was more interested in meeting her parents, but since no opportunity for it arose during her time in Japan, he hardly gave her a second thought.

_ Which was a mistake. _

Livia was so much more than he'd originally given her credit for. She was smart, yes, but also full of passion and fire. She didn't trouble herself with making friends, yet at the same time seemed to fiercely defend even the  _ idea _ of lasting and caring relationships.

Kyoya cast a sideways glance at the employee working beside him. He had never really considered what they must think of his family, cold as the current patriarch was. They were simply employed to keep the house looking immaculate and provide the basic household chores that could not be done while the Ootori's were all either at work or school.

And perhaps he had also assumed they would only think negatively of them all. It would've made sense.

Now, however… ever since Livia had mentioned that the staff actually cared for Kyoya and his family… he had begun to notice a few things, here and there. Like how if he woke up with a slight chill and wore a sweater to breakfast, there would be an extra blanket waiting on his bed that night. Or how his mother never lost her reading glasses because her personal maid always knew where they'd been placed. Or-

He went to set the newly emptied glass down on the counter, but before he could the dishwasher held out a hand for the cup. The older man smiled kindly when Kyoya thanked him before rubbing the glass with the soapy sponge.

-things like that.

_ Yes, _ he mused as he exited the kitchen,  _ Livia is certainly full of surprises. And… she is very beautiful. _ Kyoya shook his head, lips still slightly curled into what might almost be an actual smile. Livia Trasic was a mystery, one that he was slowly unwinding the longer she remained at Ouran, and despite his best efforts she was unwittingly starting to win Kyoya's favor… in more ways than one.

" _ Please, Dear, try not to worry so much. Kyoya is safe. Do you think I would allow him to leave the house if I believed otherwise? _ "

Kyoya froze in place, his head whipping around to stare across the hallway. The doors that lead into the sitting room were cracked open just a hair, enough for his father's quiet words to escape and still allow the boy to hear them.

" _ I understand that… but I can't help but worry… And what of his friends? And Trasic-san- _ "

" _ There's no need to worry for any of them either- _ "

" _ Yoshio, he is your  _ son!"

Kyoya had now crept across the hall, hovering a mere inch away from the doors. He didn't dare touch the wood, nor attempt to peek in through the small crack, lest either of his parents realize that he was not in bed like they clearly assumed.

From what he could tell…

" _ And I trust that he is safe enough with the protections we have put in place! With the amount of money we've invested in his safety, I'd be surprised if the perpetrators weren't caught within the next week. _ "

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, leaning closer.  _ Perpetrators? _

" _ Still, I am his  _ mother.  _ It's my job to worry over my children. _ "

His father sighed, a deep sound that almost forced Kyoya to look into the room regardless. He'd never heard that sound come from his father before. Never. It sounded almost like… giving up.

" _ And I am his father. _ "

There was another brief moment of silence, peppered only by the sound of sniffling. It took Kyoya longer than it should've to realize his mother must be crying.

" _ I thought… I thought it would be over after Yuuichi- _ " she cut herself off, the sound of a tissue being used following shortly after.

" _ As did I, _ " his father continued, " _ but we are a powerful family, with intelligent sons. It is only to be expected- _ "

"There is no reason to expect your sons to be assassinated!"

Kyoya's eyes went wide, heart stopping dead mid-beat.

Before his father could respond, or his mother could follow up, the boy slowly backed away from the door. He moved backwards all the way to the bottom of the staircase, his grey eyes glued firmly to the golden line of light shining from the sitting room.

His calf bumped the bottom step.

And he ran.

* * *

 

Kyoya was back in his bedroom in less than a minute. Never had he ever run so fast in his life before, nearly tripping on the way up the stairs and again as he fumbled with his doorknob. Once he got the door open, he wasted no time in closing it from the other side.

It took a while to lock it behind him, though. His hands were shaking like mad.

When it finally slid into place, Kyoya spun around, pressing his back against the wood while his left hand flung outwards to turn the lights on. His bedroom lit up before his eyes, but it wasn't enough. The large windows that practically made up an entire wall of his bedroom now loomed ominously before him. Kyoya could almost imagine the sound of shattering glass echoing in his ears as a bullet flies through them before burying itself in his chest. He strained to see out into the night, but it was impossible.

His heart rate increased.

Shaking, his whole chest tightening in terror, the ravenet launched himself across the room towards the staircase that lead up to his loft. Ducking into bed, he unashamedly pulled the blankets over his head. His glasses dug uncomfortably into the side of his face and across the bridge of his nose, but he couldn't find it within himself to care.

The memory of gunshots going off fills his head…as if it were only last week.

* * *

_ *Four years prior* _

A thirteen year old Kyoya sat bolt upright in his bed. The loft was a fuzzy collection of dark objects wrapped in even more dark. Meaning… he couldn't see anything. At all.

Blinking his tired eyes, the boy reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the glasses that currently rested there. Yawning, he went to turn on the lamp when he noticed the time. It was three in the morning. What was he doing up?

He'd… heard something.

It had sounded like a loud  _ crack. _ Perhaps it was a thunderstorm? But… he couldn't hear any rain…

_ Crack! Crack crack! _

The boy quickly pulled his arm back. That most certainly  _ wasn't _ thunder. And he was now hearing something else. Voices, coming from just outside. Very loud voices… someone was shouting. A few people, actually. But he couldn't understand what they were saying.

Swallowing, fear crawling around his chest, even though he wasn't sure why, the ravenet slipped out of his bed. His bare feet gingerly touched the cold rug and he shivered, wishing for his house slippers. Except… he wasn't sure where they were. He'd need to turn the light on to find them, but he didn't want to do that. For some reason.

Kyoya crept down the stairs, a hand holding tightly to the railing in the dark. Just as he reached the bottom there were another series of ' _ crack _ 's, this time accompanied by screams and flashes of light. Before he could inch closer to the windows to see what was going on-

_ BANG! _

"Young Master Ootori!"

It was Aijima, one of Kyoya's personal guards. His bedroom door had been thrown open, and Kyoya could hear his other guards Tachibana and Hotta shouting in the hallway. Before the teen could ask what was going on, his guard had entered the room and was now grabbing his arms. The boy let out a small cry of alarm as the larger man hauled him out of the bedroom, keeping himself between the windows and the teenager in his arms.

The hallway was completely lit up, forcing Kyoya to shut his eyes against it's yellowy brightness. Squinting, he saw the rest of his family up ahead, all in the arms or grips of their own personal bodyguards, much like Kyoya himself.

"Father! What's happening?"

His father didn't appear to hear him. The bodyguards were all shouting, either at each other or into their earpieces or providing directions on where the family was turning next. Kyoya looked around frantically as he was quickly pushed and, when he tripped, even carried down at least three staircases and numerous hallways. There were no staff members remaining at this time of night. Only the night guards. Most of whom were completely suited up and charging towards the front doors.

It wasn't until one of his mother's guards pushed open a door that was painted to blend into the wall that Kyoya understood where they were being taken. The "Bunker", as he and his siblings had dubbed it. In a matter of moments, the Ootori family was quickly shoved into the small room and the door shut behind them. Kyoya's father threw the long bolt into place and… it went quiet.

The family's shaky breathing echoed around the cement chamber. There was nothing to sit on. No rugs. No windows. Not even an outlet. Only the smallest of air vents, a small case of water in the left back corner, and a locked door.

Kyoya jumped in shock when another pair of arms were wrapped around his shoulders. It was Fuyumi. She was shivering… or perhaps that was him. It was cold standing on the cement with no slippers…

"Father, what's going on?"

The man turned to his family, and Kyoya could swear he was watching his father age before his eyes. Did he always have that many grey hairs? Or all that exhaustion in his eyes?

Fuyumi held him closer.

"You all might wish to sit down."

There was no hesitation. The four siblings sat down beside each other, shivering slightly at the cold cement floor sucking out the warmth from their bodies, but didn't complain. They simply stared at their father and waited.

Inhaling deeply, Mr. Ootori looked over his family, "Perhaps you will be angry at me for keeping this from you for so long… but please understand I was trying to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Father, you're frightening us."

Another sigh, "One of our rivals has… hired an assassin to kill Yuuichi." The eldest son stiffened in place, his eyes growing wide in shock. His brothers and sister unconsciously moved closer to him, even as they stared at their father in disbelief and fear. "We put protections in place, but it appears that they have attempted to raid our house. They were spotted, thankfully. Tonight will hopefully be the end of it, but until it is safe to leave… we'll be spending the night in here."

* * *

Back in the present, Kyoya was shaking, his breath coming out in gasps. That night was surprisingly vivid in his head. He remembered how he had clung to Yuuichi the entire night, a few tears leaking onto the older boy's shoulder. The waiting had been the worst experience of Kyoya's life. As much as Yuuichi annoyed or irritated him, he was still his big brother. He couldn't imagine a world without him.

Only now… Kyoya was far more terrified than he had been all those years ago. Because now it was  _ his _ life on the line.

For a while, he simply stared around his bedroom. The lights were a comfort, chasing away the shadows and nightmares. It calmed Kyoya down like no other. To be able to see things as they were, in an objective manner, where no imagination could impede on reality.

Kyoya focused on breathing. Then on the shaking. And, finally, on completely relaxing.

He wasn't dead yet. And, according to father, there were already extra security measures put in place to keep Kyoya alive. It sounds as though his parents were using the same technique or equipment as they had with Yuuichi and his assassination scare. That was a comfort, as it  _ had _ saved his big brother's life, but Kyoya couldn't help but think perhaps it wasn't enough. Did they even  _ know _ who was trying to kill him?

Finally finding a question he could focus on, Kyoya sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

There were no doubt a fair number of people who felt their company's standings were threatened by his sudden overtaking of the company. As the third son, it was a  _ huge _ testament to both Kyoya's abilities and his father's expectations for his future. And there were no shortages of enemies for the Ootori Group in general. People who couldn't hold up their end of a bargain and were cut loose, attempts at sabotage that were announced publicly, or even simple rival companies.

Kyoya attempted to think on it for a moment before deciding it  _ was _ rather late. Perhaps tomorrow he could do his own research. There must be a few that could be ruled out automatically, such as those who wouldn't be able to afford an assassin or something of the like.

The ravenet took one last glance around the room before reaching over to the light switch by his bed, something he'd had installed a few months after that night four years ago. The room was once again thrust into darkness and he laid back, places his glasses on the stand beside him. Staring up at his dark ceiling, Kyoya squirmed under his bed-sheets. He was still… nervous.

Well, that was probably obvious. Not everyone has an unknown person out there trying to kill them. He could only imagine what would happen if the news of it was spread to his friends or those the Ootori Group worked with.

_ Wait. _

He sat up in bed once again, turning on the light.  _ That's _ what had been bugging him! The news of his brother's almost-assassination had been a whispered rumor for  _ months! _ A fair few of their enemies  _ must've _ heard of it! And if the people who wanted him dead  _ also _ knew of it… and expected his father to react with a plan of action similar to when Yuuichi needed protecting…  _ would they hire someone who was familiar with the counterattack and know how to get around it a second time? _

Kyoya's heart was pounding once more. It made sense. There was no guarantee that someone hadn't escaped jail time that night. He wasn't supposed to, but the ravenet  _ had _ seen a number of guards whispering to each other as they pointed off towards the woods… despite the two attempted assassins having already been arrested and taken to jail hours before hand.

So if someone had escaped… and knew now what Kyoya's father would do to try to stop them… Kyoya might be in more danger than they realized.

But who could it be? He hadn't noticed anything strange recent- No. Wait.

The dog.

The plane fuel.

Those… hadn't been accidents, had they?

Cursing his stupidity, Kyoya rubbed at his temples. Okay… so clearly  _ someone _ had already attempted to kill him, with perhaps… less orthodox ways than one might expect. They didn't care if others got hurt, which made Kyoya's mere presence a danger to his friends and family.  _ Ugh _ , he had been so  _ careless! _ If Livia had shut the car door any later…

...or if she hadn't... seen that crack in the plane wing...

He froze.  _ How had she… there was no way… unless she's known… _

A sharp and burning sensation embedded it's way into Kyoya's chest, making him breathless once more. Everything suddenly made sense. Livia had been around his family for two months before the night of the shooting, and right afterwards went back to America. She never visited. Never contacted Fuyumi. And her parents never made any  _ actual _ appearance. Not even a phone call.

Back then he had assumed she had heard of the shooting and was taken back home by her parents for her safety. But now...

To his complete shock, a tear developed in his left eye. He swiped at it, attempting to will up his anger and betrayal, but another tear formed regardless. It all made sense now. She was suddenly back in Japan after four years, hanging around him at the exact same time that someone wanted to kill him. And while she claimed to not like him, she still found reasons to hang around. The dog… the plane… all those times he thought she was saving his life, but now he knew she was just gaining his trust! Who else would be so calm around an attacking dog unless they'd trained it themselves? Who could've spotted a tiny crack in an airplane wing unless they knew what to look for and where?

He had trusted her…

A single tear traced its way down his cheek before he buried his face in his hands.

 


	15. Log 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia has a 'talk' with her employer

 

**_Ouran Academy_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_North Hallway_ **

**_1504 hours_ **

* * *

" _ Livia? Before class begins, you should probably be made aware that club activities have been cancelled for the evening. Feel free to go home once classes are finished." _

" _ Oh. Okay. Are you still coming over to work on the egg project?" _

" _ No… not tonight. Something came up. Family matter." _

" _ Alright, if you say so." _

Livia frowned over the earlier conversation once again. Ever since Kyoya had told her, off-handedly, that club activities had been cancelled… something hadn't felt right. It had bugged her all the way through the last hour of class up to the front gates of Ouran Academy.

Now, as she abruptly spun on her heel and began marching back towards the building, she knew why.

Kyoya had lied to her.

Honestly, she should've seen it coming. For starters, Kyoya had been acting oddly all day. Mostly because he hadn't spoken to her unless he had to. And when he did... it was in a polite, almost delicate tone. As if he was walking across a tightrope without a safety net beneath him. Livia couldn't understand what had prompted such an abrupt and unusual shift, and it became clear throughout the day that the rest of the club and their classmates had been confused as well. Even Ania Kahae, despite how she had smirked at Livia from across the room when Kyoya had dismissed her from club activities, had been watching Kyoya with slightly pursed lips for an hour beforehand.

That was probably why Livia had believed Kyoya when he first mentioned 'family matters'. With a family like his, no wonder Kyoya would be so distracted. Even still… something about it had bothered her.

But she had tried to believe him.

Until she couldn't.

It was just as she was about to exit the school grounds when two other girls passed her, one of them dejectedly holding a container with two cupcakes in it.

"Oh… I hope my cupcakes still taste good tomorrow. I wanted Honey-senpai to try them."

"Don't worry, A-chan! Honey-senpai will love them!"

The girl smiled softly, "So, what do you think they're meeting about today?"

"Maybe a new cosplay!"

"Or another party!"

"Ooh… I hope so! I never got to dance with Haruhi last time!"

Livia didn't say a word. She just spun around and began marching in the opposite direction.  _ So… there's a club meeting today, hm? It would've been nice to have been invited. _

But why hadn't she been?

The whole way back into the school and up to the North hallway, Livia thought it over. All the while trying not to feel offended. A meeting would definitely have explained why she hadn't seen any of the other club members leaving the school building, but… why hadn't she been told about it? Sure, she wasn't  _ exactly _ a host in the strictest sense. Tamaki claimed she was a hostess, but she mostly just pretended to entertain the girls while they waited for the others.

Then again… she'd been at these meetings before. What had changed? Was it because of how close she and Kyoya were getting? Was this the club's version of an intervention? Or… was it…

She hesitated right outside the door.

_ A secret meeting. The agent not invited. The charge and their closest friends all gathered into a room with only one exit? _

Sounded like a massacre to her.

Trusting the sense of foreboding in her gut, she inched forward and carefully pressed her ear to the crack between the doors. She's able to pick out the host's voices, but it didn't sound like anyone else was in there. No… they were talking among themselves. And it sounded serious.

" _ Kyoya… are you sure? That's… _ "

" _ I'm positive. There's nothing else they could've been talking about. _ "

A few beats of silence.

" _ What are you going to do? _ "

" _ I don't know. I wanted to speak to my father, but it doesn't sound like something they wanted me to know about. It's possible he would lie to me or not take my concerns seriously. _ "

" _ Don't worry, Kyo-chan. We'll help you. _ "

Livia's eyes narrowed. It sounded like Kyoya was in trouble. Something to do with his parents? Perhaps this  _ was _ a family matter. And, with Livia as a perceived 'valuable asset', he hadn't wanted to bring it up around her?

But the foreboding wouldn't quit. Something still seemed… wrong.

_ Fuck it. _

Pulling the door open before she could change her mind, Livia poked her head into the room, "Guys? What's going on? I heard from some girls that…"

She trailed off. She had to. How else was she supposed to respond to the blank looks of  _ fear _ being projected at her.

Her stomach dropped.

"...Guys?"

It's only because of her years of training that she managed to sidestep the following attack. Honey grabbed at her bag, just narrowly missing her shoulder. She yanked at the bag, but let it go when Mori tried to grab her from behind. With a yelp, she ducked underneath his arms and slipped behind a pillar, just barely dodging a flying kick from Honey.

"Honey-senpai! Wh-what-"

At his following lunge, Livia jumped back again. Every instinct in her body is screaming at her,  _ Fight back! Defensive actions!  _ But she ignored it, instead hastily backpedaling from a sudden swipe from Mori, squeaking at them to stop. As much as she didn't want to get hurt (and how badly she'd been hoping for a chance to spar against the cousins) she couldn't blow her cover.

"Stop it!" She hunched behind the couch before running, "What are you _doing!_ Hon- _eep!_ _Please!_ You're scaring me!"

"You can't fool us anymore, Liv-cha… Trasic-san. We know what you are."

Livia's mouth flapped a little. What was going  _ on- _

Movement in the corner of her eye gave the agent pause. It was the rest of the club. They were running towards the doors in a tight circle. Kyoya was in the middle, his arms held by the others. Almost like they were steering him out of the room… shielding him...

The figurative light bulb went off over her head.

"Oh… you've gotta be  _ fucking kidding me! _ "

At Mori's next swing, she didn't even bother dodging. Snagging the boy's wrist in a death grip, Livia watched his eyes widen for a split second before spinning into the boy's chest and vaulting him clear through the air over her shoulders. The 3rd year sailed across the room, just narrowly avoiding crashing into the group heading for the doors. He let out a pained grunt as he hit the couch, knocking it over.

Using the host's hesitation to her advantage, Livia jumped over a coffee table and skidded to a halt in front of the double doors, blocking their path, "You know, I'm getting really sick of you all messing up my job."

She watched the group move closer to each other, everyone looking around for another way out. In the back of her mind, Livia knew her word choice wasn't exactly de-escalating the situation, but she didn't care either. She was  _ mad. _ Why not let them squirm for a bit?

"Kyo-chan,  _ run! _ " Livia rolled her eyes before sidestepping yet  _ another _ attack from Honey, crouching down to scoop something up from her discarded school bag. To his credit, the blond was back in another fighting position the moment his feet made contact with the floor. But he didn't attack again.

Not with the gun aimed at his forehead.

A soft, dazed, but no less distressed ' _ Mitsukuni' _ could be heard from Mori's spot on the floor, but other than that no words were spoken. The slightest taste of bile began rising in the back of Livia's throat at the sight of the host club's eyes filling with tears. Honey began to shake in front of her, staring up at her with fear. He probably didn't even realize her safety was still on.

Taking a deep breath, she forced her expression to remain blank, "I don't want to threaten you, but you leave me no choice." They stared at each other for a moment longer before she jerked her head towards the others, "Go stand by them, please."

Ever so cautious, the 3rd year backed away until his cousin grabbed him and pulled him out of the line of fire. Livia lowered her gun immediately, but she knew the damage was done. She couldn't hide anymore.

Tamaki took a shaky step forward, despite everyone else making a grab for his arms. The brunette raised an eyebrow as he did his best to stare her down. Raising his chin, the blond shouted defiantly, "I-if you want to kill Kyoya… Y-you'll have to kill us… t-too."

Livia couldn't help herself.

She facepalmed, "Oh my god, you're all bigger morons than I first thought."

"Uh…" Tamaki hesitated, his fear giving way for the slightest hint of confusion. Behind him came more movement and Kyoya shoved his way past the blond.

"No. I won't let anyone get hurt on my behalf. Trasic-san, or whatever your name is… you can kill me, but leave them alone-"

"Just shut up!"

He stopped, still trying to shake off the twins pulling at his hands, but Livia was no longer watching. Nor caring. Her free hand came up to tug at her hair, which did nothing for her developing headache.  _ Of all the cases. Of all the people. Of ALL THE AGENTS! _

"Didn't you hear me? I said if you want-"

"I heard you all the first time, but…  _ good god _ you all think  _ I'm _ the assassin?  _ Really? _ Oh my fuck, I should've charged more from your father,  _ Ootori! _ I  _ swear _ you're going to give me an aneurysm before this is over with!"

Livia began pacing in front of the doors, waving her right hand in the air, gun safety still on, clearly agitated. The headache was officially formed in the back of her brain, pounding unhelpfully along with her heartbeat.

"I mean, are you  _ fucking kidding me? _ You manage to figure out someone is trying to kill you, and you think it's  _ me? _ How many details did you happen to gloss over to reach  _ that _ conclusion? And instead of confronting your father who  _ would've set you straight _ , you had to tell your friends and make  _ them _ targets too? God-  _ fucking _ I'm so fucking done with your  _ shit _ , Ootori! I'm demanding a raise the  _ instant _ I see your asshole father!"

Both of her hands began waving around as a plethora of filthy Japanese and filthier English poured out of her mouth. A deep red was beginning to burn her cheeks and down her neck, making her look even scarier when combined with her unruly hair and shouts.

A few feet away, the host club stared in wonder and shock. Mori's hands were covering Honey's ears, but even his mouth had fallen open as they continued to watch the girl pace.

After another minute of hearing how he had failed as an intelligent human being, Kyoya regained his ability to string words together, "Wait… what do you mean…  _ charge my father- _ "

"For fucks sake, Ootori, do I need to spell it out for you?" She finally stopped, staring at Kyoya in utmost disbelief, "Holy shit, you're both the smartest and the  _ stupidest _ person I have ever  _ met. _ You haven't figured it out, yet?  _ I'm the only thing protecting you from having your head blown clean off, you  _ fucking MORON!"

The expression on Kyoya's face gave off the impression that Livia had chucked  _ him _ into the couch as opposed to his older friend, "You're… you're  _ protecting _ me?"

"Uh…  _ duh? _ "

* * *

 

Livia's toes tapped against the tiles in a rapid staccato beat, her eyes continuously roaming around the room. The seven members of the host club were seated in a semicircle around her, nervously fidgeting as they squished together on two couches. Paranoid. Kyoya was the only one sitting still, sandwiched between Tamaki and a very shaken looking Honey, his eyes trained on the floor.

Livia cast one last look at the newly barricaded front door before deciding to break the silence, "Hey… um… sorry for threatening you, Honey-senpai. And Mori-senpai… for throwing you into a couch."

The blond nodded while his cousin waved her apology off, "It's okay… self-defense."

"Right." She nodded, "Well, I suppose you all want a back story of some sort, so I'll keep this quick. I'm an agent from Romulus And Remus Enforcement, otherwise known as R.A.R.E. I don't care if you think it's a stupid name-" she glared at Hikaru and Kaoru who instantly closed their mouths, "-because that's not important. My organization specializes in raising and training children to protect others all around the world. We do things such as breaking up sex-trafficking rings, mounting hate groups, chasing kidnappers, and…" she glanced at Kyoya once again, "protecting those in danger of being assassinated and/or murdered."

Tamaki gripped Kyoya's sleeve a little tighter, but the ravenet didn't respond.

"You might not have heard about us before, but that's only because you're rather young. My organization has actually played a bigger part in most of your lives than you might know at this time. I've read your files. Tamaki?"

The blond looked up hesitantly, and Livia felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly when he wouldn't meet her eyes, opting instead to stare off somewhere by her left shoulder, "Your father, mother, and even yourself were all once protected by R.A.R.E. agents."

"I… I don't think-"

"Perhaps you recall a certain extravagant woman from your childhood? Blond?"

He shut his mouth, looking at her shoes with his eyebrows creased and his eyes wide. He didn't need to say it. They knew.

"Hikaru and Kaoru had someone protecting them their whole lives, too. You just never realized it."

"Who?" They asked immediately. Another painful lurch in her stomach almost had Livia grimace. The red heads were meeting her eyes at least, but that only made it easier to see how upset they were. Livia's story of being an agent was…a betrayal to them. A lie.

She swallowed, "I can't say. But they care a lot about you. That babysitter you had when you were younger? The one who stole from your family's safe? The agent was there, watching of you. They made a split second decision to see how you would handle her… and they were impressed. And proud. By the way, the reason you never saw that nanny after she fled was because the agent had her caught almost immediately after she fled into the woods."

The twins didn't respond. Their hands were clasped together so tightly their knuckles were turning white.

"And finally, myself protecting Yuuichi Ootori, Kyoya's eldest brother." Kyoya didn't even shift. "It was after he came up with the aqua garden idea. I was the only agent not on mission with even the slightest idea of how to speak Japanese, so they sent me to be tutored by Kyoya's other brother and keep an eye on Yuuichi. And now… I'm here to protect Kyoya. Because someone wants him dead."

Livia looked around. At her last word, everyone's face somehow went a little paler. Haruhi scooted forward a little, raising a hand to catch Livia's attention. The action almost pulled a smile from the American. Still a student, even outside of the classroom.

"Haruhi?"

"Um… do you know why someone wants to kill Kyoya-senpai?"

" _ I'm pretty sure I can come up with a good long list if you give me a couple minutes… _ " Livia lets out a breath before saying a little louder, "I have a theory that it might be the patriarch of Grand Tonnerre. After all, once the story about how a high school student was about to buy a whole company out from underneath Grand Tonnerre, the company was basically flushed down the tubes. So many of their future prospects and current business enterprises fell through. They're hanging on by a thread as it is. And all because of Kyoya. Not to mention the humiliation of having one Tamaki Suoh rejecting the heir of Grand Tonnerre for someone in the middle class."

Haruhi blinked, "Is that why…"

"Yeah. That's why they placed me where they did, as a neighbor. My supervisors thought that… you and the rest of the club could provide background information that would help me with the case."

Kyoya stood up sharply, nearly pulling Tamaki with him due to the tight grip on his sleeve, "We're leaving."

LIvia raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? On your own? You think you can run away from this?"

"I meant you and I." His grey eyes were narrowed until they were merely slits, his glasses just a hair away from glaring over. Livia noted how his hands were clenched into fists, trembling ever so slightly. "We're going to my house immediately and I'm having a word with my father."

Livia gave the rest of the host club one final glance before following the ravenet out of the music room. There were no goodbyes.

* * *

"Father! I need a word with you."

Perhaps it was in the sharp and angry way he said it, or maybe his tense body language, but Yoshio Ootori didn't respond immediately. At first, he only stared at his youngest son as he stalked into the sitting room with Livia in tow. The older man's eyes flicked to the girl and back before turning away from where his other sons and his wife were sitting beside the fireplace.

"Kyoya? What is it?"

"I would like to know why you thought I didn't deserve to know someone wanted me dead!"

Instant silence. Kyoya's mother, Noa, clasped her hands over her mouth to stifle a squeak, her eyes wide and fearful as she looked between her husband and her youngest son. Yuuichi set his teacup slowly, eyeing Kyoya warily.

Aikio spoke first, also lowering his teacup, "Kyoya, you realize how paranoid that sounds, correct? Were you and your…" he eyed Livia from her spot a little behind Kyoya, "...friends watch American movie-"

"Aikio, silence."

Everyone turned to stare at Yoshio. The fireplace was now sending dark shadows over his face, but it was clear he currently only had eyes for one person.

"I thought we agreed not to tell him."

Livia didn't even flinch, though the corner of her mouth did twitch into what was almost a look of amusement, "I didn't say jack shit, Ootori. Your son figured it out himself… if not coming to the wrong conclusion. By the way, you owe me a raise. Kyoya set Haninozuka and Morinozuka on me under the assumption I was the assassin."

"Assassin?" Yuuichi and Aikio looked thoroughly confused, but no one was paying them much attention.

Despite the muscle starting to twitch in his father's cheek, Kyoya took another step forward, "My life hangs in the balance and you don't even think I have the right to know about it? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? That I somehow wouldn't see the pattern of my sudden surge of near-death experiences?"

" _ You didn't realize when a sniper shot at your head in the Aqua Garden. _ "

Kyoya ignored her, his hands shaking again, "And then you brought in  _ her! _ And told her to follow me around to make sure I wasn't shot at! When were you going to tell me?"

"Never!" Yoshio took in a steadying breath before continuing, "I had never planned on telling you. We had never planned on telling Yuuichi either, but circumstances arose-"

"So you would've waited until masked men were storming our home before saying they were after  _ me? _ "

Yuuichi stood up hastily, knocking his teacup off his lap where it then shattered on the floor, "Wait… does that mean that…" he was pointing at Livia, but couldn't seem to find the right words. She nodded, confirming that she had protected him all those year beforehand, but kept her eyes on the escalating argument before her.

"You didn't need to know. It was the easiest way to keep you safe and not announce to the whole world that you were a target."

"I've had a figurative target painted on the back of my head since you announced I was to be your heir! Anyone in their right mind would understand a sudden increase of security! But you wouldn't dare do that if it gave off any sort of indication that you were scared! Because you'd be damned to show to anyone that you actually love your children!"

Kyoya screwed up his eyes and tensed, preparing himself for the hit. He had seen his father's arm moving before he even finished his sentence and knew what was coming next.

But the slap never came.

"Release. My. Wrist.  _ Girl. _ "

Kyoya opened his eyes, stepping back in shock. Livia was no longer standing behind him. Now she was between Kyoya and his father, holding Yoshio's wrist in a tight grip and glaring at the man with a look that would've horrified a lesser man.

"No."

"You have no  _ right- _ "

"I have every right. Unless I'm mistaken, _you_ hired _me_ for the sole purpose of protecting your son. And _I_ will be the judge of what that entails." Livia released his wrist, shoving the man a few paces back simultaneously, "Whilst I am here, _absolutely no harm will come to Kyoya._ From _anyone_. Have I made myself clear?"

Kyoya had never seen his father look angrier than he did in that instant.

Then the moment passed, "Very well. Are there any other…  _ addendums _ you are adding to our contract with this change in circumstance?"

Livia's eyes flashed murderously, but her voice remained cool and controlled as she pointed at Yoshio, "You're giving me a raise," at Noa, "Please get yourself a glass of tea, Ma'am, you look faint," and finally at Kyoya, "And you…"

He was staring at her in shock and that…  _ something _ was still echoing deep within his eyes. Livia did her best to ignore the look.

"You are under house arrest for the rest of the weekend. Under no circumstances are you allowed off the premises. I'll alert your bodyguards, and you will have at least one of them at your side for the remainder of this mission whenever I am not around.  _ Yes _ , this includes in your house and during your drives to and from school." And with that, she marched out of the sitting room.

Hesitating in the hallway, she poked her head back in, finding all the Ootori's still staring after her, "And Mr. Ootori? I feel the need to remind you that I have cameras hidden all throughout your house. So if anything goes awry…" she tapped the side of her head, "I shall know."

Making her way to the front door, she quickly slipped her outdoor shoes on. Shigeru was standing by the door, staring at her in shock. Internally, she sighed. There was no way he hadn't heard the shouts from the sitting room. Soon enough the entire Ootori wait staff would know… and none of them would want to have anything to do with Livia again.

At this point, she felt numb to it. Why not? Why not sever every tie she had to her fake 'normal life' in the same night? Why the  _ fuck not? _

"Please inform Choshi-san that he has the weekend off." She tried not ignore the twinge in her gut when the man flinched as she spoke to him, or how quickly he walked away.

"Trasic-san?"

She turned around. Kyoya was standing a good ten feet away, his face devoid of all expression.

"What?"

"Where… do we go from here?"

She didn't want to think of everything he was implying. She didn't care about their developing friendship, or her relationships with the other club members… or Kyoya's personal feelings about the girl he thought he knew.

Instead, she opened the front door and threw over her shoulder, "Well, since you royally screwed up my original plan, I suppose I'll just have to wing it and hope you don't die. Sleep tight."

* * *

 

Sighing, she leaned against the front door of the Ootori Mansion for a couple seconds. The night was dark and oddly peaceful in comparison to the metaphorical hurricane going on inside.

Pulling her recorder out of her school bag, she stared at it for a moment. With a sigh, she held it closer.

* * *

 

End Log.


	16. Log 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk between Livia and Haruhi

 

_GaijinPot Complex in Bunkyo-ku_

_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_

_Apartment Room 204_

_1502 hours_

* * *

 

Look, I'm gonna make this really short.

Kyoya's still on house arrest, currently sulking in his bedroom. He's been lounging on his couch with a book for an hour, but hasn't done much reading from the looks of it.

I've also done more research on the Grand Tonnerre patriarch. After getting through a couple firewalls, I've found bank statements and business day schedules showing he recently took out a rather large sum of cash and had an oddly blank moment in his schedule from a couple months ago. So… yeah, all signs point to 'yes' on him. The arresting stuff will be left up to our legal team, now.

And that's all for this Satur-

_Are you_ _fucking kidding me?_

* * *

The brunette practically threw her recorder down on the table, stalking towards the front door with fire in her eyes. Hastily undoing the lock, she pulled the door open, "I swear if you're taking me on-"

She stopped, staring at her neighbor.

"Morning, Livia-senpai."

"...Morning, Haruhi. I'm sorry… the rest of the club isn't with you, are they?"

"No. It's just me this time. Can we talk?"

Letting out a breath, the agent nodded and stepped back, letting Haruhi inside for the first time. It wasn't like she hadn't expected this.

As she locked the door behind the other brunette, Livia watched as Haruhi silently took the room in. It was obvious in her body language exactly when she recognized the equipment that had been left on the table for what it really was. Glancing back at Livia over her shoulder, Haruhi waited for permission.

"Go ahead and sit. Not like I have to hide it from you, anymore." Only nodding in return, Haruhi walked over and sat down. Livia saw her big brown eyes glance over at the open laptop. She didn't seem surprised at the view of Kyoya's bedroom on screen.

Nothing was said for another few seconds before Livia cleared her throat, "Want some tea?" At the other's second nod, the brunette quickly filled a teapot and set it on the stove before taking a seat on Haruhi's left.

_ Well, might as well get this over with. _ "I take it you're upset and want to shout at me for a bit? I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"No…" Haruhi shifted in her seat, "I'm more… confused. Or, well, okay- I guess I'm a little upset as well that you lied, but I feel like I don't know enough of the story to be mad about it. Yet."

Livia nodded, though she was more than a little relieved Haruhi wasn't here to scream at her. Despite everything, she liked the short brunette. Probably more than she should as a temporary visitor.

Throwing caution to the wind, she sat back in her chair and gestured around the apartment, "Well, as this is one of the few safe places to talk about my job in this whole city, what would you like to know? If it's something I'm allowed to tell you, I will. If it's not, please know it's not my choice or a reflection on you."

"Okay." Haruhi looked around the room, probably to sort through the million questions she had. Livia attempted to ready herself for the onslaught. "First question… what's your real name."

"Livia Trasic. I did not lie about my name, my hair color, my eye color, or other physical features." A nod and Haruhi's shoulders relaxing was the response. Livia could understand. At least Haruhi didn't have to completely start over getting to know her neighbor, and there was no chance of slipping up either way.

"Next, what else about you do I know that true...and what did you make up?"

"Oof, a little harder. Well, I am from America. But I'm not rich. I don't have parents… they died a long time ago." Haruhi's hand stretched across the table, but she hesitated just short of touching Livia, "When they were alive, we were middle class. I do like history class and all the little non important stuff I told my guests, but the bigger stuff I had to lie about."

"Family. What can you tell me."

The brunette stiffened in her seat, " _ What can I tell you… _ for one, I can spare you the sob story and jump straight to what I have now. I have a little brother, and I'm close to another family of four kids who I refer to as my brothers and sister. There's also my old mentor I call every month and visit whenever I'm in the same country, and… a couple who I visit whenever I can. Can't tell you their names, though."

Haruhi nodded slowly. Livia remained quiet, just letting her neighbor soak it in. She knew Haruhi's mother had passed away when she was younger, which might be why Livia got along so well with her neighbor. Despite everything else, they had at least some similar trauma in their past. It wasn't a happy thought, but it connected them through something most people couldn't and wouldn't replicate.

"You mentioned your mentor that you sometimes visit. Do they live in Japan?"

"Can't answer that."

"What do you talk about?"

"My mission at the time or whatever I didn't tell them over the phone."

"What do they do?" At the arched eyebrow she received as an answer, she shrugged, "Well… if they're no longer an agent like you… what do they do? What kind of jobs are available for people with your… skill set?"

"They're a technical engineer. And there's more jobs than you might think. Lawyers, translators, ambassadors, businessmen and women, teachers, mechanics, police, army generals, bodyguards… almost anything you can think of. A lot of agents have their own hobbies and interests outside of the job, too. I personally know three retired agents who are now doctors at the Ootori hospital in town, and another who's a carpenter up in Sweden."

The teapot let out a harsh whistle from the stove, a thin cloud of steam escaping through the hole at the spout as the two girls jumped. Excusing herself, the older brunette shut the burner off and pulled out a pair of teacups. Say what you will about the temporary bases, but Livia had never had one that didn't include the essentials.

Setting the cups down on the table, Livia collapsed back into her chair and returned her attention to her neighbor. Haruhi was staring at the teacup in front of her, not making a move to grab it.

"I didn't poison it, y'know." Haruhi jolted in her seat, eyes wide as she began stuttering out an apology. Livia smacked her forehead before shaking a hand in front of her face, "Ho-Hold up, Haruhi. Stop apologizing. It's just a joke I make back home. I know you didn't actually think that."

As her neighbor calmed down Livia reprimanded herself. Haruhi was no doubt a little on edge with her being a deadly agent. It wasn't helping to joke around with topics like that.

So instead she just sat quietly with her own tea, waiting for Haruhi to ask her next question.

"You said… that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki had all been protected before. Can you tell me who?"

Livia hesitated, thinking over her answer, "I… can't. The twins are going to have a hard time enough when they find out without one of their closest friends keeping the secret from them as well." The brunette sighed. If Hikaru and Kaoru were already upset at her lying about being an agent… how would they react learning their own-

"And Tamaki? The blond that you mentioned?"

"Oh, yeah." The American shook her head with a small smile, "Yeah, never met her personally, but from what I've heard she's… she's a little… I have a feeling she's kind of the reason for Tamaki's personality."

"If you don't know her personally, how do you know she protected Tamaki?"

Livia gestured vaguely towards her bedroom, where the rest of her equipment and papers waited, "It's in Tamaki's files."

"Files?"

"Yeah. For every mission, files are either pulled or created for every civilian that will be a part of the initial introduction. I have files for the immediate Ootori family, the Host Club, your dad, and the neighbors on either side of my apartment. It's not exactly uncommon to come into contact with someone who's been protected before. It helps a bit when you're getting ready to ship out. I listened to a few of her recordings to hear about Tamaki's personality. Then again, he was only a toddler, but it gave me a decent grasp on how he grew up, at least."

Haruhi nodded along, not seeming too put off with the knowledge that Livia had a personal file on her and her dad. Her next question was actually on a completely different subject.

"So, you have do make recordings?"

"Yeah." Livia reached across the table and grabbed her recorder, holding it out for Haruhi to inspect, "They're for cataloging missions and retaining information. I've had that on my person since I was assigned this case. When I get back home, they'll download everything that picked up and transcribe what they can. Makes it easier for those who are hard of hearing or can't speak a certain language or if someone's looking for a specific piece of information."

Haruhi turned the device around in her hands, not pressing any of the buttons, "Wow. Wait… you said you've had this on you at all times?"

"Yeah. I can 'start' and 'end' logs whenever I want, but that's only for my personal commentary. Even when I'm not talking or even awake, it's still recording. Most transcripting only does the personal logs, though. Unless something important happens outside of the agent's commentary. And we're supposed to make mandatory Saturday logs, which is what I was doing before you came in."

Haruhi had set the recorder down, her cheeks a little flushed with embarrassment, "So… you were recording us when we teased you about…"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

The brunette managed a little laugh and an 'I'm sorry' before taking a big sip of tea. Livia shook her head, a smile worming its way onto her face. Haruhi was honestly adorable.

"So…" Haruhi coughed, her cheeks dusted with a soft pink, "Speaking of Kyoya, if he's in danger, shouldn't you be around him? I mean, I know you've got a video of him, but aren't you worried something will happen when you're not around?"

"Good question. Can you push that over here?"

Haruhi did as she was asked, scooting her chair closer to Livia's so she could watch as the agent began flipping through the many different cameras she had placed around the Ootori Mansion, "I placed Kyoya on house-arrest for the weekend after that little stunt he pulled yesterday. He's not permitted to leave the Ootori Mansion, and the only people allowed inside are me, the family, the staff, and the Host Club. If you look here, all the entrances are monitored, as are the surrounding grounds. If someone enters or leaves the property, I will know. I've got facial recognition for just that purpose. If it catches someone crossing the boundary that doesn't have my permission, I get an alert on both my recorder and my computer."

"Geez. You're really on top of you game, aren't you?"

"I have to be. This isn't something I can half-ass."

She knew Haruhi was staring at her, but didn't comment on it. If her neighbor had something to say, she'd say it eventually. Haruhi wasn't exactly known for holding her tongue. So it was no surprise when the other brunette suddenly sat back in her chair and asked yet another question.

"You never got to really be a normal teenager, huh?"

"What gave it away?"

Haruhi's lips twitched in the semblance of a smile, "If you wouldn't mind, I've missed being able to hang out with someone relatively normal."

"Oh, so suddenly I'm normal?"

A shrug, "More normal than the rich people I talk to almost every day. Would you mind?"

Livia thought it over. She didn't exactly have anything to work on. All that was left to do was make sure Kyoya didn't leave the house. Glancing down at her empty teacup, she decided…

"How bad could it be? What did you have in mind?"

Haruhi gave her a bigger smile, pleased, "Have you ever experienced Harry Potter?"

"No, not really. I got a few chapters into the first book when I was twelve, but I never got the chance to pick it up again. To be honest, there are a lot of pop culture things I missed out on. I managed to watch Supernatural, Firefly, and Fringe on my roommate's laptop, but that's about it."

Her neighbor's eyes sparkled, "You're in for a treat. Get your television set up. I'm going to grab some movies."

* * *

 

Well, Haruhi just left. I think I'm going to be busy for a few hours.

And for anyone who thinks I shouldn't have told her anything, please familiarize yourself with Article 329 Subsection 14 of R.A.R.E.'s constitution. She and her friends came to the truth themselves, even if it wasn't completely correct, and I didn't answer anything I wasn't allowed to.

Doesn't seem like there's anything else for me to say.

End log.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to add in who used to protect Hikaru and Kaoru, but now that I think about it the suspense will be much better this way. Another Saturday log, this one a little shorter than the others. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
> See you next chapter!


	17. Log 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first school day with the Hosts knowing Livia's secret...

_Tokyo Metro System_

_Exact location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_

_Green line_

_0732 hours_

* * *

 

The train barely jostled as it sped along the tracks, early morning sunlight streaming through the windows and covering the floor with yellow light. Livia let her green eyes be dragged across the scenery, trying to keep herself from focusing on any one passing object in particular. For something that sounded so easy it was actually rather difficult.

A soft hum of amusement broke her concentration, directing Livia's gaze downwards to the seat in front of her. Haruhi smiled up at her, a teasing look in her own eyes. Livia allowed her lips to curl ever so slightly before looking back up. Giving up on her little game, she let her head rest against the metal pole she was holding onto and just enjoyed the view.

The early morning train wasn't as crowded as Japanese myths might have you believe, but there was a low drone of chatter from the other occupants. Quiet enough, everyone's presence somehow dulled in the same drowsy morning feeling.

Unfortunately, that gave Livia ample time to think about what waited for her at Ouran Academy.

Something nudged at her foot and Livia looked down again. Haruhi leaned forward a little, head tilted ever so slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay to be nervous."

"I know. The boys are going to be…" She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly, "Thank you."

"Of course." Haruhi slowly reached out and, after giving Livia time to pull away if need be, gently squeezed her forearm. A small form of grounding that Livia appreciated more than she could say.

In all honesty, she was surprised at how quickly she'd regained Haruhi's trust during their little chat yesterday. It left a nice, warm feeling in her chest. And after spending hours in each other's company, talking about anything or nothing or no talking at all, Livia felt…  _ close _ to Haruhi.

She rapidly blinked and looked away, her chest feeling a little tight.

The two didn't speak again until they got off the train, another thing that Livia appreciated. Haruhi was one of the few people she'd ever met who immediately understood her distrust of crowds, especially of complete strangers. And not just the expected reason, either. Livia just prefered to stay silent around people she didn't know. No need for anyone to overhear anything.

But once Livia and Haruhi had escaped the train station crowds and felt, for all the world, alone, they relaxed into small talk. Livia smiled softly as Haruhi lead the conversation, sharing her plans for the day. It was nice. It was calm. It was orderly.

"So, how far did you get in Philosopher's Stone?"

"Uh…" Livia cleared her throat, a bigger smile appearing on her face, "I'm actually… almost done with it."

Haruhi's responding laugh was immediate, her head falling back a little in delight. A few seconds into it and Livia found herself wanting to join in. So she did.

Her laughter was much softer than Haruhi's. A little breathy, more of an amused sound rather than actual humor. It was… comforting. To feel amused, that is. Amusement, to Livia, meant being relaxed and familiar. It wasn't a feeling she associated with anyone other than the people she already knew. To feel such a way in a less than 100% familiar environment… it was freeing.

From there the two neighbors started discussing Haruhi loaning the second book to Livia and any other series that she might enjoy. They probably wouldn't have even realized they'd reached Ouran's campus were it not for the huge gates... and Tamaki turning tail and running into the school building as soon as he spotted Livia.

The girls paused in the middle of the grounds, staring after him. There had been no mistaking his expression or pale face. Haruhi looked up at her friend. Livia's smile had disappeared.

Heart clutching in sympathy, Haruhi carefully laid a hand on Livia's upper arm, "Hey, Livia-senpai? How about I talk to the boys? Maybe I can-"

She was cut off without so much as a warning, Hikaru's hand clasped tightly over her mouth as he and Kaoru dragged her away from Livia as fast as they could. The girl left standing alone barely caught a venomous glare sent her way before the three first-years disappeared from sight.

Livia stood still for a moment, something inside of her shrivelling up and dying. Other Ouran students drifted by her, not at all bothered by the exchange student in their midst any longer, or her stoic expression. No one saw how sharp her breath was, or her frantic blinks.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Livia robotically made her way into the building as well. Not meeting anyone's eyes, she slipped unnoticed into the first bathroom she could find.

* * *

 

What is… what is happening right now?

I… my chest hurts so much. They just… they looked so  _ angry. _

I don't understand…

What is wrong with me?

I should be used to this. I usually make people hate me so they avoid me while I work but… but they hated only my character. This time… they hate  _ me. _

…

Why does that eats at me so badly?

* * *

 

Three minutes later and the first bell of the day rang out. Through the bathroom door Livia could hear the dull chatter growing into a roar as the students outside hurried to their classes.

For a brief moment of insanity Livia considered skipping for the day. Not dealing with the host club seemed like a dream come true at the moment.

Of course, soon the idea passed and she stood up off the floor. A small part of her brain mentally thanked the janitorial staff at the school for keeping everything so clean that she could sit on a bathroom floor and not feel incredibly gross. Straightening her hair and ignoring the way her eyes were tentatively bloodshot, she rejoined the masses in the hallway.

It wasn't a surprise to Livia that Tamaki's face went pale once again when she entered the classroom. She didn't even bother to look at him, other than out of her peripherals, and hastily made her way back to the seat she'd had on the first day. With the egg project over and done with, she could go back to placing a full three desks in between her and her Charge.

Looking at Kyoya was going to be a no-go for today, too.

"Hey!"

Livia looked up from her desk, managing a small smile for Anami. Any sign of friendship was going to feel like a healing balm today. "Hello."

The other girl's smile faded, "Are… you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Your eyes look a little red."

Livia turned away, "It's nothing."

"...Did you and Ootori-san have a fight?"

"..."

"Argument?"

"...Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Well, you look upset and I just noticed he's kinda… glaring at you."

"Figures."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Livia finally looked up again, giving the girl a bigger smile, "It's sweet of you to offer, really… but I don't think it's something I can talk about with you. And I mean that in the kindest way possible. I do appreciate it, though."

Anami returned the smile before spinning around in her seat, just in time for Chikamatsu-sensei to walk in through the doors, "Alright, everyone! If you could all take your seats I'll be handing back your project scores before we begin our lesson for today!"

Livia sank back into her seat, shutting her eyes for a moment. So far the day wasn't turning out  _ as _ horrible as she'd anticipated. There were at least two people who still wanted to talk to her. That would have to be enough.

Chikamatsu-sensei walked around the classroom, handing back the grading sheet one student at a time and Livia relaxed further. Despite everything that had gone on, Livia felt like she handled the project very well. The little yolk had become a baby chick without a hitch and, as Livia understood it, was now happily living on a little farm outside of town. She kinda wished she'd been able to observe it more often other than to write down a few lines about the progress, but what else could she do with her job? At least she and Kyoya had met  _ once _ during the project and she knew he would've crafted perfect conversations that-

Livia's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at the paper in her hands.

ふか。

Fail.

_ What? _

There were only zeros on the page, for every single segment. Writing, execution, partnership... at the top of the page there was a second note in Chikamatsu-sensei's handwriting.

'See me.'

_...What?! _

She'd  _ never _ failed an assignment! Not anywhere! Even with the shit schools back home Livia had never gotten a score below a C! What had happened?

Livia was still staring at her paper when Chikamatsu-sensei returned to the front of the room. Something about being impressed with most of the projects, as many of them had received A's, if not B's. Livia swallowed, frantically thinking back. She swore she remembered to turn in the project. And it wasn't like Kyoya to forget something so trivial, either! What had happened? Had she gotten the wrong paper?

"Now, if you would all please… balance… these… equations while I speak with a few students out in the hallway." Chikamatsu-sensei finished writing six chemical equations on the whiteboard before capping her marker and turning back around, "Let's start with Trasic-san and Ootori-san. If you would?"

Still holding her paper, not trusting her classmates to not take a quick peek, Livia stood up out of her chair and followed her Charge and teacher out of the classroom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tamaki staring off after them with obvious fear in his eyes.

Making sure she wasn't standing too close to Kyoya, Livia waited for Chikamatsu-sensei to speak. The woman sighed, an almost sad expression on her face as she eyed her students.

"Trasic-san, might I ask why you refused to meet with Ootori-san for your project?"

Livia's jaw dropped.  _ No… no, he fucking didn't. _ She couldn't help but turn to her Charge, who was still facing forward. He looked almost  _ smug. _

_ He fucking did. _

Her hands shook, barely repressing the urge to pummel the boy into unconsciousness, "Oh… so suddenly it was  _ my _ idea? That's how you want to play? I see. Did you lie to Sensei in person or did you stick it into your report? How convenient that you just so  _ happened _ to gloss over the fact you started this project by stating you didn't want to work with a ' _ novice _ '?"

"A novice though you may be, I was more than willing to meet with you to discuss the project as was our instructions-"

"Bull! Working apart was  _ your _ idea,  _ Ootori! _ Trying to sabotage my grades? Are you really so pathetic?"

" _ Pathetic?! _ "

"Stop!"

Chikamatsu-sensei held up her hands, ready to put herself in between her students. Her eyes wide as she looked between them. The paper in Trasic-san's hands had been torn ever so slightly in her tight grip, and Ootori-san looked like he was preparing himself for a  _ fight _ , for goodness sakes! She had never seen any teenagers look at each other with so much hatred and mistrust, let alone her quiet exchange student and the Ootori Group's heir!

When she was no longer worried that the two students would start arguing again, Chikamatsu sighed and lowered her arms, "I must say that I'm greatly disappointed in the both of you. This project was meant to teach you and your classmates how to work together, even if you don't necessarily like the other. It's a skill that you will all need for your future careers. To dismiss such a clear instruction… to formulate a plan to lie to your teacher, and then lie  _ again _ to make it sound like you're coming clean? Ootori-san, I never expected something like this from you. And Trasic-san, I would've assumed that an exchange student would try to show better behavior whilst acting as an ambassador to their home country."

The teenagers finally stopped glaring at each other, becoming oddly fascinated with the wall they could spot just behind their teacher's head. Neither could maintain eye contact with her. Livia might not have had anything to really worry about grade wise, but she liked Chikamatsu-sensei as a teacher. To disappoint her felt… bad. And Kyoya had never been chastised by a teacher before. This was a new experience. One he did not wish to replicate ever again.

Sensei gave another deep sigh, "As I'd rather not give my two brightest students failing grades due to a mere…  _ argument _ , I'll give you two another shot at it. Since I don't have any fertilized chicken eggs with me at the moment, you'll restart the project next Monday, but you must do it  _ right _ this time. No cutting corners. I don't know what caused such animosity between you, but for the sake of your family's businesses and your grades, please put some effort into working together. Do you understand?"

The teenagers nodded their heads, still unable to look her in the eye.

"Excellent. You may rejoin your classmates."

Livia waited for Kyoya turn walk back into the room before following. Another hot spike was driven into her stomach at the expression of sheer  _ relief _ on Tamaki's face as he welcomed his friend back to his seat. Only for the look to regress back into fear upon spotting her.

Biting at her bottom lip, Livia kept her head down for the rest of the school day. She didn't speak to anyone besides Anami, and didn't even bother trying to sneak into the lunch room. Even if Haruhi wanted to sit and talk to her, no doubt the hosts would stop her.

Then Livia discovered a funny thing about being exiled. Which was, after being sad and hurt for an extended period of time, the one being exiled became overwhelmed with anger and rebellion.

Or perhaps that was just her.

Regardless, by the time the last bell rang and Tamaki was dragging Kyoya out the door, Livia was  _ done _ with the attitudes. Not bothering to rush, she calmly packed up her things, bade a good evening to Anami, and made her way up to Music Room #3.

As she had anticipated, the doors were shut when she reached them. Silently, she placed her hand on the handle and slowly pushed down. It gave.

With that she pushed it down the whole way and opened the door. Not to her surprise, two blurs shot at her from inside the room and threw themselves at her chest, intending to knock her backwards. Livia merely shoved the Hitachiin twins to the side and shut the door behind her, walking further into the room.

Haruhi gave the other girl a small wave, but Livia was unable to return it due to the twins grabbing her arms and trying to drag her back to the door.

"What are you  _ doing _ here?"

"Get out!"

"No."

"Y-yes!"

Livia raised an eyebrow, not spotting Tamaki at first, despite how the voice clearly belonged to him. He wasn't by Haruhi, or by Honey and Mori, who were staring at her with blank faces. Then his face slowly peeked around Kyoya's shoulder's, Tamaki's hands clearly shaking as they gripped the other's jacket.

"Y-you… you n-need to leave. N-now!"

"Yeah,  _ right. _ " Livia shook the twins off yet again, "I'd like to see you try."

The blond squeaked, ducking further behind his friend, "A-as King of-"

"I wouldn't care what you said even if you were the goddamn Emperor. I'm not leaving. And even if you somehow  _ did _ manage to ban me, who'd be around to keep Ootori here alive, hm? Or, do you prefer your friends in coffins?"

She looked around, daring someone to argue. When no one did, she gave them a shrug before collapsing into a nearby chair.

Hikaru was immediately in front of her, hands shaking just as badly as Tamaki's, but not quite for the same reason, "This is harassment! We clearly don't want you around, so why bother tormenting us? You can't  _ force _ your company on us!"

"I can, and I will, Hitachiin. But don't you go worrying your pretty little heads about it, as soon as this job's done I'm  _ gone. _ You'll never see me again."

"Good."

"Is that a promise?"

Livia screwed her face up into the most sour expression she could manage, "It is. I reserve the right to deny jobs, even if they request me. Besides, why the hell would I want to protect people who hate me, anyways?"

Hikaru crossed his arms, a sneer curling his lips, "I suppose that makes sense, because we  _ do _ hate you, y'know."

The room fell quiet for a moment, Livia locked in a staring contest with the eldest twin. She could detect betrayal and hurt in his face… but also a dash of sincerity. And damn if that didn't hurt.

His expression barely had time to flicker before Livia was looking away again, casually pulling out her homework from her bag, "I know. You've made it pretty damn obvious today. Now go away. Get ready for your guests and pretend I don't exist. I'll be easier on everyone."

She was surprised her voice didn't shake.

* * *

 

Livia slowly tapped her eraser against her thigh, eyes double checking her math answers. She'd finished all of her other homework, so what else was there to do? She didn't have any guests for the day, and it wasn't like she could people-watch, either.

Whenever her eyes left the papers in front of her, Livia found herself on the receiving end of glares, frightened glances, or a mixture of the two. It was a surprise to her that none of the guests had caught on, as clueless as most of them were.

_ They're not exactly trying to hide it. _

Finding no issues with her math, Livia packed it away and pulled out a loose sheet of paper. On it was a rough sketch of a schedule for after club hours. It only spanned about half an hour, but she still frowned at it, looking for another corner to cut.

" _ Haruhi! Stop! _ "

"Tamaki? What is it?"

" _ Shhh! _ "

_ Well, that sounds interesting. _

Pretending to be preoccupied, Livia darked one of the lines on the paper as she listened intently.

" _ Tamaki, what are you doing? _ "

" _ You were about to walk to Trasic-san! _ "

"Yeah, I know. I want to talk to her-"

" _ No! Haruhi, you have to be careful! She- _ "

"No, Tamaki. Enough. I'm not afraid of her, and you shouldn't be either."

"But-"

"No, buts! She's keeping Kyoya safe. She's saved his life more than once since she got here and she's still doing it even though you're all being rude to her. The only reason you're acting like this is because she can do things that you can't and is good at keeping secrets."

"Haruhi, we don't know her whole story! She might-"

"Well, maybe if you just talked to her and didn't act like she's the grim reaper coming to take you away, you might learn some things about her! I spent all weekend with her, Tamaki, and we talked  _ a lot. _ And besides, if she was here to kill us she would've done it by now. She's not what you think she is."

The conversation ended with the sound of shoes clicking on tile floors, gradually growing louder as the wearer approached Livia's chair. She looked up just as Haruhi peered over at the paper still in Livia's hand, "What's that?"

"Just a schedule. Kyoya and I have to redo our science project because he tried to sabotage my grade. So since we'll have to meet up after club activities every day for a few weeks, I came up with a way to do it where we spend minimal amounts of time together."

Haruhi's expression faltered, but after glancing over her shoulder at Kyoya who was roughly packing his own school bag, she offered a shrug, "Now that I think about it, that's probably a good idea. So, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. Just gotta…" Her voice trailed off upon noticing a presence hesitating on the edge of the conversation.

Haruhi, noticing Livia's hesitation, followed her line of sight and blinked, "Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai?" At her prompting, the two cousins moved closer. Honey's arms were tightly wrapped around his stuffed bunny. It was obvious that they were a little nervous… but they weren't glaring at Livia and clearly weren't avoiding her. That was a good sign.

The boys stopped just a few steps in front of Livia's chair and an awkward silence fell between them all. Livia took a breath, a truckload of guilt slamming into her stomach when Friday's memories came back to her.

Standing up, Livia bowed at the waist towards the third years, nibbling at the inside of her lip before announcing, "I want to apologize. I know I frightened you badly the last time we spoke, and I'm sorry. I felt incredibly guilty about threatening you, Honey-senpai, and I just want you to know that I'd never purposefully put you or Mori-senpai in danger."

"We forgive you."

Livia straightened up, effectively confused, "...Really?"

"Mhm!" Honey nodded, "Takashi and I talked over the weekend, too. And in the end… we figured that if you're here to keep Kyo-chan alive, then it's okay that you got mad at us. We tried to hurt you, and then made your job harder." Honey's smile wasn't as bright or overzealous, but it was still real.

Livia shoved another flood of emotions down as she offered a small smile in return, "I'm glad… and even though the circumstances weren't exactly the best… I'm glad I got the opportunity to spar with you both. I'd wanted to do that ever since I read your personal files, if I'm being honest."

"Really? We should do it again, then!"

"I…" Livia couldn't stop it. A huge grin appeared on her face as she looked between the two boys, "You'd do that? You want to?"

Honey paused, wide eyes taking in the big smile on Livia's face. He was just realizing it now… but he'd never seen her wearing an honest smile before. Even though he and Takashi had already spent hours  _ reasoning _ that Livia was a good person and just a regular teenager… there was a big difference between that and actually  _ seeing _ it.

Mori, however, answered her questions with a small smile of his own and a nod. Livia let out a breathy laugh, unable to believe such a crappy day could end on a good note!

Scooping her bag up, she began leading the other three towards the front door, "Then we should probably start planning on a day to do that. The sooner the better!"

"Wait, Liv-chan?" Oh… her nickname. Actually, now that she thought about it, 'Liv-chan' did have a nice ring to it. "What about Kyo-chan?"

Livia hesitated for a moment, briefly glancing towards the other side of the room. The other half of the host club was standing a rather large distance away. Kyoya was the only one not looking in her direction.

"He'll be fine. He's safe on campus so long as he leaves when his driver and guards arrive. Why else do you think I let him leave alone most of the time?"

Honey tilted his head, "Liv-chan… how strong  _ are _ you?" Upon receiving a number of questioning looks, he turned his gaze to his feet, a blush on his cheeks, "Just curious…"

"...Haruhi? If I may?"

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at the hand Livia was holding out to her. She couldn't tell what was going on in Livia's head… but she trusted her. "Um… sure. What do you need?"

"I'm going to pick you up, if that's alright."

"Oh!" Haruhi blinked. She hadn't considered Livia might be strong enough to hold her. But that did sort of make sense. If Livia could throw Mori-senpai across the room and fight Honey-senpai head on, she had to be fairly strong.

Realizing Livia was still waiting for an answer, Haruhi set her school bag down on the floor and took her hand, "Sure. Go ahead."

Livia nodded. Then, out of nowhere, she crouched down and picked Haruhi up by her legs. Haruhi let out a yelp when she suddenly found herself sitting on Livia's shoulder. She was taller than Mori-senpai this way! One of Livia's hands was clasped around Haruhi's ankle while the other held her back to keep her steady.

Honey blinked before bursting into laughter, "That's so cool, Liv-chan! Could you hold me, too?"

"Yeah, probably. I had a number of kids use me as their personal playground when I was growing up. And they  _ still _ do it as teenagers."

"Um, that's really cool and all, but could you please put me down now? This isn't the most comfortable seat."

Letting out her own laugh, Livia carefully eased Haruhi back to the ground, "You still sound so unfazed! Sorry for the surprise, but you gotta admit… your faces were pretty funny."

Haruhi pushed Livia's shoulder before grabbing her bag, "Whatever. C'mon, I have homework to do."

The four finally walked out of the music room, and for the first time that whole day, Livia found herself caring a little less about the glares digging into her back as the doors closed.

* * *

 

_ Hmm, hmm, hmmmm… _

Okay, so I'm setting up the egg incubator…  _ again. _ Thank goodness I didn't already return it to the school before I got my grade.  _ Honestly _ , what was Kyoya thinking? Does he  _ not _ realize that these grades don't really count against me? The only damage it could do is put a bad mark on  _ his _ school record! Yeah, I was upset at first when I thought it was  _ my _ fault, but my science teacher at R.A.R.E. takes most outside grades from partner projects with a grain of salt. Got that going for me, at least.

_ Ugh… _ why me?

Anyways, as little as I'm looking forward to this, at least I'll be given a tighter grip on Kyoya's schedule for the next few weeks. Y'know, just in case the boy decides to do something  _ remarkably _ stupid. Geez, you'd almost think he  _ wants _ to be shot.

I think that does it for today. Eng log.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, I'm officially going to be traveling to Japan this summer! I'm really excited to experience the culture and learn about new things I can add to my stories! If any of my readers have visiting Japan before, I'd love to hear any advice you have for me! I've never traveled out of my home country before, so a little extra knowledge wouldn't hurt!


	18. Log 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Kyoya do something really, really stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets really emotionally intense and angsty. A little more so than any of the others. I still haven't found a good way to mark when it happens, but if you have some ideas for it then please let me know.
> 
> Warnings: Public shooting, intense anxiety attack, mentions of death, suicide/homicide, pedophilia, and sex trafficking.
> 
> If I missed anything, let me know and I'll add it to the warnings.

 

**_Ootori Mansion_ **

**_Exact Location: Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_Kyoya Ootori's Bedroom_ **

**_1302 hours_ **

* * *

 

Kyoya hadn't moved in the past two hours.

He was sitting up on his bed, back leaning against the headboard and legs stretched out on the mattress, ankles crossed. A moderately thick book was in his hands, elbows pressed against his sides as he read.

Or, more like attempted to read.

When he realized he'd been staring at the same line for the past five minutes, not taking in a word of it, Kyoya finally gave in and snapped the book shut. Carelessly dropping it onto his nightstand, he let his head fall back against the wall. It was official. Kyoya was bored.

Rolling his head to the side, he looked down from his loft. The bright sunlight shining through the bay windows colored his whole room in a golden hue. He regarded his bookshelf, the homework he'd half-heartedly scattered across the small table, the black journal resting next to said homework… nope. The longer Kyoya tried to tell himself to get up and do something, the more he just wanted to crawl back under the covers and take a nap.

A part of him knew it was stupid to feel this way. Kyoya usually relished in the weekends without the Host Club. As entertaining as their outings were, he more often than not found himself on the cusp of falling behind in his studies or the club's finances or his own mental sanity when he didn't have a few long hours to himself.

But this time it felt different. Because even if Kyoya wanted to leave, he knew he couldn't.

And he felt like a prisoner.

Today, yesterday, Friday night… every damn time Kyoya so much as left his bedroom he had the eerie feeling of being watched. Ever since Trasic-san let slip that she had freaking  _ cameras _ in the house, Kyoya found himself looking over his shoulder and staring into the dark cracks and crevases of his house, half expecting to spot a red light or a lense reflection winking back at him. His bodyguards, Tachibana, Aijima, and Hotta, were also starting to make more appearances. While Kyoya already knew they were keeping an eye on him, like they always did, it was starting to grind on Kyoya's nerves how  _ obvious _ they were being. "Casually" chatting by the front door, side-eyeing Kyoya whenever he came downstairs or moved from one room to another, like they expected him to make a break for it or something! He wasn't an infant! Nor was he stupid!

And yet…

Kyoya's fingers twitched against his thighs and he groaned, raking them through his hair before curling them into fists and giving a brief tug. This was it. This was how he was going to go insane. No bizarre Host Club antics or Dumb-Tamaki-Suoh idea necessary. He was just going to be held under lock and key with paranoia breathing down his neck until he was driven off the deep end!

Another groan escaped, this time in discomfort as Kyoya noticed the growing pain in his lower back. Sighing, he let go of his hair and shifted until he could lay down on his bed. Trying to find a comfortable way to place his arms or at the very least stop his incessantly bouncing foot, Kyoya stared directly up at the ceiling.

After all the years of telling Fuyumi he'd rather stay in, of grabbing a seat at the corner of the library instead of following his class into crisp autumn air, of insisting that they should host indoors instead of in one of the gardens… Kyoya took it all back. He regretted every single time he turned down the opportunity to leave the four walls of his house. For all the comfort it used to provide him, now it just felt like a big concrete cage.

And Kyoya wanted  _ out. _

_ BAM! _

An embarrassingly loud yelp fell out of Kyoya's mouth before he could stop it. His door had just gone flying open.

"Well, aren't you happy to see us!"

Taking in a few deep breaths, Kyoya slowly pushed himself up onto his elbows. Leaning against the sides of his doorway, Hikaru and Kaoru grinned up at him.

A much better scenario than the raging gunman that had popped up in Kyoya's imagination.

"What are you two doing here?"

Taking his words as permission, the twins shut his door and scampered up the steps leading to Kyoya's loft. He quickly sat up, pulling his legs back under him just before Hikaru took a flying leap onto Kyoya's bed, his brother right behind him.

"So… how've you been?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Take a guess."

Kaoru nodded solemnly while Hikaru leaned back on his hands. "Oh yeah, meant to ask, how's the food here in prison? I've heard some wicked rumors."

"It's not terrible. Though I could do with less security looking over my shoulder all the time. Kills my appetite."

"Hmm… we figured you say that." Hikaru leaned forward, dropping the teasing tone in an instant. "In all honesty, I was surprised that we were let it without much of a fuss. No background checks or being turned away or anything like that."

At the implied question, Kyoya scowled at his lap and grumbled, "There's a small list of people outside immediate family and employees who are allowed to enter the premises, and it includes everyone from the club."

He might never admit it out loud… but Kyoya was grateful. Maybe it was Trasic-san's way of keeping him happy enough to not start a riot. Or it simply moved the rest of the club out of the way, too. Regardless, Kyoya was glad that he was allowed visitors. More importantly, visitors he actually wanted to see. It dulled the prison vibe. Almost like saying,  _ Hey, look, your friend's craziness isn't  _ too  _ far out of reach. _

Didn't dull it completely though.

"Y'know… I think this is the first time I've ever seen you unhappy. Pissed off I've seen plenty of, but you actually look  _ bored _ , Kyoya-senpai."

"Which will probably make the next step in our plan a little easier." Kyoya looked up sharply, attention piqued. ' _ Plan'? _

Continuing with their little twin telepathy, Kaoru spoke up next. "Not that we don't like seeing your handsome face every day, Kyoya-senpai-"

"-but would you be interested in a little teenage rebellion?"

"Teenage what? What are you..." The question dies on Kyoya's tongue.  _ Oh. _

Immediately Kyoya is at war with himself. A part of him, the more instinctive side, is practically cheering at the mere  _ idea  _ of escaping his house. He wanted fresh air,  _ damn it! _ The louder, more controlling side, however, grabbed his instinct by the back of the shirt and declared they would in no way, shape, or form, be leaving the safety of his room until they were told it wouldn't cost Kyoya his life.

Picking up on Kyoya's hesitance, Hikaru leaned forward. "Listen, Kyoya. We thought it through, and this whole lockdown thing is really unfair and unnecessary- no, wait, here me out! We've got three reasons for you to go along with us, and if you don't agree by the end of it, we'll call in the rest of the club and just hang out here."

Kyoya looked back and forth between the twins. He wouldn't necessarily mind having the Host Club over. Tamaki had hung out with him yesterday, and the extra voice filling up the big room helped Kyoya forget for longer periods of time that he couldn't leave the house. But…

His fingers twitched again, which he covered up by shifting into a more comfortable sitting position. "I'll listen."

Hikaru nodded and raised his pointer finger. "Okay, first off, putting you on lockdown is pretty much putting the rest of us on lockdown as well. It's just like how Trasic-san forced her company on us at the club the other day by saying she was protecting you. She's got no power over us, so it's completely unfair to set up punishments that affect everyone."

Kaoru leaned in, flashing a peace sign. "Second, we're including you in the words 'us' and 'everyone'. Trasic-san can't control you, has no right to keep you locked up, and it's high time we made that clear. Sneaking out is a really in-your-face way of sticking it to her."

"And third." Hikaru flashed a taunting smile and three fingers. "If Trasic-san is really as good of an agent as she acts, then why are you on lockdown at all? She's protected you just fine out in the open beforehand, so why is she being so harsh all of the sudden? If you think about it, it's like you're being punished because people want to kill you!"

Kyoya stared at the bedspread between him and the twins. He had to admit… he agreed. He and Tamaki had spoken on the very same topic for at least an hour yesterday, deciding that Kyoya's punishment outweighed his crime. And there was still his growing desire to get out of the house. Even if he didn't go along with the twins… Kyoya's huge windows were starting to irritate him. Teasing him without mercy. He might go crazy if he didn't get out now.

Letting out a deep sigh, Kyoya shook his head. "I appreciate that you think this is unfair. I do, too. But it's not like we can do anything about it. There's no way to get me out. There are guards by the front door and-"

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai… our sweet summer child…"

"...I was born in November?"

"You really think we didn't plan this whole thing out before we came here?"

"The rest of the club is waiting in our limo."

"We can get you out."

"If you want."

Kyoya hesitates once more. It's tempting. Hell, it's way past tempting at this point. Freedom, the outside, the rest of the Host Club… the word 'yes' is practically on the tip of his tongue. And yet he bites it back. No matter what the twins said, he was still in danger. And if Trasic-san wasn't there-

"If she's got cameras all over the house, she'll see you sneaking out. She'll find us eventually, but she'll also alert your guards and have them follow us. And you're technically still the boss of them, so you can force them to let you stay out regardless."

"And you'll still get to go outside. For a little bit at least."

"Trasic-san was probably already planning on extending your lockdown time until she leaves, so it's not like she can do much more damage regarding your punishment."

"And we can sneak ourselves in if she tries to ban us from seeing you, too."

Kyoya sighs, but can't help the small smile appearing on his face. They really thought this through, didn't they? Looking off to the side, he spots the book he had been trying and failing to read.

* * *

 

Livia stares at the computer screen in front of her, chin propped up on her left hand. Her right was resting on the tabletop next to the mouse, fingertips tapping rhythmically against the polished wood.

Her lips were pursed ever so slightly as she leaned in. There was no way… no possible way that Kyoya was  _ that _ stupid. Right? No, there was no…

" _ Okay. But don't tell me how we're getting out or where we're going." _

Fucking hell.

" _ Trasic-san's probably got microphones to go with her cameras." _

Eyes falling closed, she let out a long, drawn-out sigh through her nose. When she opened them again, the window in the middle of her screen showed the three boys closing Kyoya's bedroom door behind them. The computer program, detecting body-heat and new movement on another camera, rotated the recordings on screen until Livia could see the boys again, now running down the hallway.

Taking in another deep breath, Livia slowly pushed her chair back and stood up. Stretching her arms up over her head, she peered down her nose at the computer. While the three boys jumped from camera to camera, Livia popped a few joints in her neck and back. Once she realized exactly how the trio was going to sneak out of the Ootori mansion, Livia leaned over the back of her chair and shut her laptop.

She closed her eyes afterwards, taking another deep breath. In… and out. An almost serene expression slid over her face as she opened her eyes. The barest hint of a smile pulled at her lips.

Calmly, she started getting ready to leave the apartment, picking up the things she'd need one by one. Her recorder was hooked onto her ponytail holder. The gun was slipped into the small black purse being kept next to the front door. Livia took her time sliding her shoes on, keys jingled merrily against her fingers. Slipping her purse over her shoulder and opening up the front door, she casually tossed the keys up and down in a solo game of catch.

She dropped them.

Stared for a moment.

Let out a sigh.

Bent over and plucked them off the hot cement.

Frowning, Livia straightened up and looked over the edge of the balcony railing. It was really hot today… maybe she should change into a t-shirt that wasn't black? Or put on some sunscreen?

"Hm… nah."

Closing the door behind her, Livia hummed a familiar tune while locking up. After she jiggled the door handle, double checking that it was truly locked, she gave a little nod and began walking towards the staircase at the end of the balcony. As she went, Livia swapped her keys for the phone in her left pocket, clicking open one of the apps on her home screen.

* * *

 

"Woah!"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared in awe at the covered market. The large roof over the currently fenced off street shielded the Host Club from the bright sun overhead as they took in the mess of colors and yummy smells. Hundreds of shoppers roamed around them, as far as the eye could see. Some had shopping bags in hand, others were still browsing the hangers and displays littering the sidewalk. Even more were munching or waiting for the various street foods being offered every dozen meters or so, the lines particularly long at the ice cream venues.

Bright grins on their faces, the twins turned around and gestured broadly. "Haruhi, since this is more your world that ours-"

"-you get to lead the way!"

Their matching smiles only lasted another two seconds before they dropped, unable to dismiss just how frightened everyone looked. All of them kept looking over their shoulders or were watching the other shoppers out of the corner of their eyes. Save for Kyoya, but he was the one the other four were huddled around.

Hikaru reacted first, leveling one of his usual dry looks. Raised eyebrow and everything. "Geez, you guys need to lighten up. Don't look so nervous, there's no way Trasic-san knows where we are just yet."

"And that's exactly why we're nervous in the first place."

Honey nodded along. "Haru-chan's right… Liv-chan said Kyo-chan's not allowed out without her because it's not safe."

"And considering we also gave Kyoya's bodyguards the slip when you snuck him out…" Tamaki gulped, pressing a little closer to Kyoya's back. "He's the least protected he's ever been in his life. And at the worst possible time. Oh,  _ why _ did I listen to you two?"

"This was a bad idea."

Kyoya didn't say anything while his friends continued to bring up how dangerous this whole venture was. He tried to ignore the way his stomach was twisting into uncomfortable knots or how fast his heart was beating. The first five minutes of adrenaline from his escape had been wonderful, especially with the window rolled down so the wind would hit Kyoya in the face. But now that the excitement had weaned off, reality was starting to settle in. But he wouldn't back down.

Unfortunately, even the twins were starting to fidget.

Kaoru's hands were now stuffed into his short's pockets, eyes roaming around the busy street around them as he swayed from side to side. "Um… how about we find a place to eat? Some food might be good. Um… I think there's a ramen place just a little further down. Or maybe we could even find a curry restaurant somewhere?"

"I don't believe it… you, too?" Hikaru saw right through his brother's nonchalance. He crossed his arms a little tighter, looking like a toddler about to have a tantrum. The others were mildly surprised he didn't actually stomp his foot. "This is exactly what I was worried about! Trasic-san has completely destroyed any sense of peace we had in public, and all because she didn't come clean in the first place! If we'd known about her job, we wouldn't be looking over our shoulders for more people who aren't who they say they are!"

"Hika-chan, that's a lie and you know it!"

"Yeah, if we'd known from the beginning do you really think we would've felt any safer? The reason Livia-senpai didn't tell us was so we wouldn't be freaking out! To keep that feeling of peace!"

Judging by the growing tension in everyone, it looked like a full-blown argument was underway. And Kyoya just didn't have the patience to deal with that right now. Abruptly pushing the others away and taking a step back, Kyoya sharply cut off Hikaru's next words.

"Shut up!"

The others turned to look at him, eyes going a little wide.

"Look, it was my decision to follow along with the plan, but if all you're going to do is squabble and act like Mother Hens then I'm going to request an end to it right now. It's not your job to worry about my safety, and I don't want you..."

Kyoya had a split-second revelation that the rest of the club wasn't actually staring at him, but behind him, before something grabbed the back of his shirt in a fist and tugged.  _ Hard. _

Briefly choked by his own shirt collar, Kyoya was forced to stumble backwards a few steps, nearly falling down completely in the process. He hardly registered the strange noise that came out of his mouth or the huge fly suddenly passing in front of his face, too preoccupied with the fact that he  _ couldn't breathe! _

A second later and he took in a deep breath, both hands coming up to pull his collar away from his neck. At the same time, the window of the little trinket shop to his right abruptly shattered, sparking screams from the Host Club and everyone in the general vicinity.

" _ Get down! _ "

Without even a moment to look around, Kyoya was unceremoniously grabbed by his shirt again and hauled backwards. He tripped over his own two feet, nearly smacking his face against the jutting expanse of cement wall he was being pulled behind. All around him the general noise level of the shopping center had risen to a crescendo, the rising screams occasionally being joined by loud cracking sounds. Another window shattered, spraying more glass shards onto the street.

Kyoya found himself thrown against the long side of cement wall, the corner of his glasses scraping against it and nearly getting knocked off his face entirely. He was breathing deeply, the situation slowly starting to make sense in his brain. Two more cracks pierced the air, little black objects ricocheting off the edge of the cement wall he was now hiding behind.

The hands returned, now with a grip on the back of his shirt and under his right arm. Kyoya let himself be pulled along the span of the wall and into shop it was next to. It was a clothing store, mostly of the tie-dye variety. He was right next door to the trading store the Host Club had stopped in front of to talk.

_ The Host Club… where did they go? _

Kyoya finally found his voice when he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor of the store between two racks of colorful dresses, letting out a pained grunt.

He was almost afraid to look up.

Livia was partially crouched next to the end of one of the clothing racks, her handgun out as she stared at the doorway. She appeared to be muttering to herself under her breath as she checked her clip.

" _ Where… where is- _ "

Livia turned and looked Kyoya dead in the eye, pinning him in place and shutting him up.

"Don't.  _ Move. _ "

She was running back out of the store the following second, leaving Kyoya alone with a lady behind the counter who was screaming frantically into her cell phone. Was she calling the police? Just outside Kyoya could still hear screaming and the sound of people running as fast as they could. Children were crying. People were calling out names and nicknames in hysterical panic.

_ Where's the Host Club? _

Kyoya tried to stand up. He couldn't. He couldn't feel anything below his knees at the moment. Were his hands shaking? Shoving the fear into the furthest corner of his mind it would go, Kyoya managed to crawl his way to the other side of the clothing rack. He took a deep breath... and peered around corner-

The window exploded in a mess of glass.

Kyoya jerked back immediately, just barely missed by the spray of glass shards shooting across the floor where his hands had been two seconds ago. Tears leaking down his face, Kyoya fell backwards. He was definitely shaking, and his breaths were now coming in sharp bursts. The lady behind the counter let out another scream as well, crying into her phone or into thin air, he couldn't tell anymore.

" _ T… T-Tamaki..? Haruhi? Mo- _ "

Another volley of gunshots came from outside, and that was it. A strangled sob escaped as Kyoya fell to his side. He kept shaking, no matter how tightly he curled in on himself. Clenching his hands to try to steady himself, Kyoya pressed his fists against his face.

The Host Club's faces flashed behind his eyelids, twisted into expressions of terror. What had happened? Did Livia go back out for them? Why didn't they follow him into the store? Did they get hit? Were they  _ dead? _ Oh god, what had he been  _ thinking? _ What if the last thing Kyoya ever did to them was yell?

Had he ever told them, any of them, ever, that he thought of them as more than just club mates?

Had he ever told them they were his friends?

He let out a broken cry, chest shaking in little jerks as the tears burst forth.

_ Oh god, they could be dead! Tamaki and Haruhi and the twins and- oh god what if it was just one of the twins? Or Honey? Or Mori? Oh god oh god oh  _ god please no no no  _ no no NO NO NO NO NO _

Kyoya's hands flew to his ears, unable to take all the screaming any more, but it did nothing. No matter how tightly he pressed against the sides of his head the panic and terror taking place just outside found a way inside his head.

Everything was spinning and he was so scared and he couldn't breathe and the others were still out there and he couldn't breathe and the bullets had been so close to hitting him and he couldn't breathe what if they hit someone he cared about and they could've hit a complete stranger or a child and he couldn't breathe couldn't breath couldn't  _ breathe couldn't breathe couldn't BREATHE COULDN'T BREATHE COULDN'T- _

" _ Kyoya! _ "

Gasping, Kyoya jolted into an upright position just in time for Tamaki to fall on top of him, wrapping his arms around his chest and sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Before Kyoya could even react the rest of the club came rushing around the corner of the clothing rack. Their faces were stricken and unnaturally pale, some of them tear soaked, and all five of them practically dog-piled the two boys on the floor in a frantic scurry.

Honey-senpai buried his face into Kyoya's right shoulder and broke down while the twins wrapped themselves around Kyoya's left side. Haruhi latched herself to Tamaki's back, letting her head fall forward over Tamaki's left shoulder to rest against Kyoya's chest. And Mori jumped over them all before sitting down and drawing the whole group into his lap, Kyoya first and foremost.

The sudden flood of  _ joy  _ and  _ relief  _ coursing through Kyoya's body wrenched another cry from the boy before he buried his face in between Tamaki and Haruhi's hair, his hands clutching on whatever clothes he found first. The tears wouldn't stop. He didn't even care about how it was possible or what had happened when he didn't know. All that matter was they were  _ alive. _

_ Alive. _

_ Alive. _

_ They're  _ alive.

Kyoya had no idea how long they sat there. It very possibly could've been a few hours, just the seven of them trying to stop crying and listening to each other breathe as their hearts pounded. Even when limbs fell asleep and hair began to stick to cheeks and most of them desperately needed a tissue they remained as tangled together as possible.

Haruhi was the first one to move, shifting her head to look over her shoulder.

" _...Livia-senpai? _ "

Ever so slowly, the rest of the club raised their heads, not one of them daring to look Livia in the face, let alone the eye. Instead, they noticed how her gun was once again nowhere to be seen. Her left hand was clenched by her side. Her right was palm up in front of her, curved to hold… something.

With deliberate steps, Livia moved until she was right in front of the group before kneeling down. Everyone's eyes dropped to the floor, Tamaki turning away completely and burying his face into Kyoya's shirt once again.

But they could see what Livia was holding now.

It was a flattened bullet.

Like she had all the time in the world, Livia let the dented metal roll up her palm until she could pinch it between her thumb, pointer, and middle finger. She didn't say anything for a moment, just twisted and spun it around so the others could get a good look at it. Even Tamaki managed a quick peek, fingers digging painfully against Kyoya's side and stomach.

Livia's thoughtful hum made everyone jump. Kyoya suddenly realized that the screaming from outside had faded away quite a bit. The lady who'd been behind the counter must've escaped through the back door.

"9 mm… probably loaded with gloves so there'd be no fingerprints. Skilled marksmanship… didn't hit anyone but got pretty damn close to his target. Only five shots from a curtained window before making a break for it. Smart, considering all the bodyguards who began zeroing in as soon as they fired the first bullet." She held the dented metal up a bit until the hosts were indirectly looking her in the eye. "This particular bullet, actually. And at the angle it was fired..."

She moved the bullet to her left hand, arranging it a bit until it was sitting on top of three fingers, almost like it was on display. Then, with her right hand, she reached forward and pressed her pointer finger against Kyoya's left temple, right in front of the top shell of his ear. He flinched at her touch, but didn't move away.

"Entry point would've been here. Exit point…" She moved her hand in a diagonal path across the front of Kyoya's face before stopping at the other side. "... here, shattering your cheekbone. But you would've been dead way before that happened."

Kyoya didn't realize he had resumed shaking until someone grabbed his hand. He felt lightheaded.

Livia's hand abruptly dropped from his face, green eyes digging into him much like her fingers had done earlier. She looked beyond angry, to the point where Kyoya couldn't even think of a proper word to describe her expression. If all evidence didn't point to the contrary, Kyoya would almost think that Livia was about to murder him.

"The next time you decide to try something like this?" Her voice is impossibly quiet as she shakes her head. "I'm just gonna sit back and watch."

Kyoya tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry.

After another moment of silence, Livia stood up. "We need to get you out of here. Your guards can deal with the police and the crime scene. They know I'm sending the bullet to my agency."

"But-"

Whatever Haruhi was about to say was immediately cut off by another glare, making the whole group flinch.

Livia growled out, "Don't bother worrying about another shooter. Right now, that's the  _ least _ of your concerns."

Considering the way Livia was looking at them, Kyoya could believe it.

* * *

 

Livia was stone still in her seat. Her back was facing towards the front of the limo, her and the driver separated by a black divider. If Livia hadn't been the one to roll it up in the first place, the driver probably would've done it himself. The tension in the back seat was unbelievable.

Livia's arms and legs were both crossed, her left fingers tapping out a slow rhythm against her opposing bicep. Her handgun had been removed from her purse and placed on the empty seat to her right. It was unclear whether it was a fear tactic, a form of comfort, or Livia having an opinion on the fact all seven member of the Host Club were piled together on the three furthest seats from her. But the heavy glare she was sending their way kept anyone from asking. Or making a single sound for that matter.

Kaoru was seated on the far left of the bench, holding Kyoya's sleeve in one hand and Hikaru's hand in the other. Hikaru was also laying his head on Kaoru's knee from his place on the floor, but Kaoru's eyes were glued to the window. What else was there to do? Looking at anyone in the limo only brought a wave of agonizing guilt.

How could he have been so stupid? He wouldn't be surprised if Livia had told their driver to take them all to prison for attempted manslaughter. She hadn't said where they were going, so it was a possible option. And it was close to the truth. Too close-

"Hey… I know where we are." Kaoru's voice was just loud enough to be heard over the car engine, and everyone turned to look at him. "This is the way to our house, Hikaru. Why are we-"

His question died on his tongue at the look on Livia's face.

Despite how the cabin lapsed back into silence once more, the unease had lessened. Everyone felt a little more relaxed now that they knew where they were headed. Someplace safe and somewhat familiar.

Kyoya sank a little in his seat, giving Tamaki's hand a short squeeze. He hadn't let go of Kyoya since they unwound themselves from the floor hug at the little shop. Tamaki's other arm was currently wrapped around Haruhi's waist as she sat on his lap. As odd as it was to do so at this point, Kyoya couldn't help but worry for him. Tamaki hadn't spoken a word since they got into the car. He wasn't even making facial expressions other than ones of fear.

The silence held until they arrived at the Hitachiin's home. Livia scooped up her gun with one hand while opening her door with the other. The Host Club watched as she climbed out of the car, took a look around, then stepped back.

"Everyone out. The twins can lead you inside."

Obediently, they followed her orders, waiting until all seven of them were standing in the open before trooping forwards. Not a one of them dared to move out of close range with each other. Kyoya once again found himself in the center of their little bubble. Tamaki still hadn't let go of his hand.

They made it indoors without a word, the twins leading everyone through the entrance hall and into the sitting room.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Tears sprung back into Kaoru's eyes when he saw his parents waiting for them. His mother instantly jumped up from the couch and ran to her sons, pulling them into a tight hug. Without hesitation they hugged back. Kaoru pressed his eyes against her soft dress sleeves, attempting to hold back from crying for the second time that day.

Gentle hands stroked at their hair while Yuzuha whispered endearments and thanks to Livia for bringing her boys home safely. The rest of the club wondered if they'd receive similar reactions from their family's when they got home. Probably not. Some of their family members didn't even know that Kyoya was in danger, let alone-

Wait…

Hikaru noticed first, pulling a little out of his mother's hug. "Mother? You know Trasic-senpai?"

Yuzuha opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Everyone noticed how the twins stiffened at the voice, slowly pulling away from their mother to look back at the couch. A man with dark brown hair was sitting there, staring at his hands that were clasped in his lap. His voice had been soft, and he looked… frail.

The twins exchanged a concerned look before turning back to the man. "Father?"

"What's wrong?"

The room went quiet as the twin's father took in a breath. Slowly, he stood up from the couch, hands falling to his side as he turned towards the group. His wife slid to the side, a hand pressed against her mouth as she waited for him to speak.

The twin's father let out another sigh before lifting his gaze from the floor. Kaoru's breath caught in his throat. Were those… were those  _ tears _ in his father's eyes?

"Please tell me you did not convince Ootori-san to leave the safety of his house without Trasic-san."

The twins looked like they'd swallowed their tongues. Their father sounded  _ heartbroken. _ The rest of the club was no less shocked.

In the end, Haruhi was the first to speak up. "Hitachiin-san… you know about Livia-senpai being..?"

"Yes." The man stared at his sons for a few seconds longer before he turned to Livia, who was standing off to the side. "Kiku has told me all about you. I apologize for what's happened on behalf of my son's arrogance."

Livia bowed in response. "It's not your fault, Hitachiin-sama, but thank you."

"I must say, despite the circumstances, it is nice to finally see what my teachings have inspired."

"Your  _ what? _ " Hikaru's head snapped back and forth between his father and Livia, eyes wide and uncomprehending. "Father, what is going on?"

"How do you know Trasic-san?"

Livia's eyes finally fell. This was not how she wanted the twins to find out…

"It's always easy to recognize a fellow agent, son."

* * *

 

**_Recording Redirection_ **

**_R.A.R.E. Agent Personal Profile_ **

**_Ishibashi (Hitachiin) Oki_ **

**_Status: Retired_ **

**Date of Recruitment:** (Date withheld)

**Details (Optional):** Ishibashi Oki was recruited at the age of ten. Agent Kan Kyung-Min was in the process of protecting the Ishibashi family's recently developed product from theft when Oki arrived on the scene. Agent Kyung-Min, upon subduing the thieves and emptying their bags, was shocked to discover the product was not there. Spotting Oki running down a nearby hallway, gave chase. Oki's personal guards were alerted, but the situation was explained before any further confrontations occured. Agent Kyung-Min discovered that Oki had stolen the product out of the thieves bag during the fight. Agent Kyung-Min submitted a training referral for Ishibashi Oki the following week.

**Roommate:** Shpak Fyodora Alekseevna

**Mentor:** Lawrence Schlegel

**Prime:** Japan

**Date of promotion to Solo Agent:** (Date withheld)

**Details (Optional):** Ishibashi Oki has shown exceptional skills in infiltration and gathering critical information. Specializes in group missions and spy work. Has successfully maintained his cover for a full eight months, leading to the raid and destruction of the (name withheld) sex trafficking ring. Promotion is approved in 6-2-1 vote.

**Trainee:** Kiku Kobayashi

**Date of Retirement:** (Date withheld)

**Details (Optional):** 42 successful missions. 1 failed. Relocating to permanent residence in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan.

**Additional comments:** Named new CEO of father's electronic company (name withheld) as of (date withheld). Married to Yuzuha Hitachiin as of (date withheld). Has taken wife's surname.

* * *

 

Oki wasn't sure if he wanted someone else to break the silence or not. Once he had started explaining how he became a R.A.R.E. agent, everyone had migrated to the many couches and chairs to listen. Hikaru and Kaoru had taken seats directly in front of him, but hadn't done anything besides stare at their father. The silence was daunting and made Oki more than a little curious about what was going through their heads, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it either.

Deciding to move on with the story, he rubbed his hands together. "As a former agent, I know the weight on Trasic-san's shoulders. She has a large task at hand, one more important than anything you boys have ever thought of or experienced before. And for you to casually dismiss the very reason she is here is not only horrifying and heartbreaking, but outrageously stupid of you. To be in charge of another human's life is not something to consider lightly, because the pain when you fail… It's immeasurable."

He took in a shaky breath. The memories weren't fresh any longer… the finer details lost in time, but the ache in his chest was always present.

"I failed once."

Yuzuha shifted at her husband's side, cautiously placing a hand on his knee to steady him. A method of soothing the pain they had discovered and developed together.

"I was almost twenty. The job wasn't particularly difficult or different from the others. For the first three months nothing went wrong. I had infiltrated another sex trafficking ring, and it all lead up to the day of a sale. As per usual, it was my job to sneak the girl out of her bonds and get her out of the building while the other agents did all the fighting and arresting. But I was too slow. I was sloppy. Someone spotted me sneaking around the edge in the shadows and tackled me to the ground. It took a full minute for me to fight them off... just one minute. Not even a full minute either. But when I finally reached the girl… Her buyer had gotten to her first. I'd spoken to him before. Had to, in order to gain his trust. I knew he had a "if I can't have her then no one can" mentality but I didn't-"

Oki took another shaky breath, blinking rapidly.

"She was thirteen."

A sniffle caught his attention, and Oki looked back up to see his sons and their friends in tears. He was surprised for a moment, then caught himself. Considering the day they'd had, their emotions must be running rampant. Especially for Ootori-san. He was still holding Suoh-san's hand. And Haninozuka-san was curled up into his other side, along with Morinozuka-san.

"I would've told you my past once you graduated high school, when you were emotionally ready for something like this. Most parents only tell their children about R.A.R.E. when it's necessary, but I knew that you boys and your sister are special circumstances. But now you've forced my hand. To take Ootori-san out in the open with no protection… I thought you cared for your friends more than your pride, considering how highly you speak of them." Oki shook his head, looking at the floor once again. "If you are upset with Trasic-san, gambling with Ootori-san's life is not the way to show it. You could've lost a very dear friend of yours today because of your own arrogance."

Damn, his eyes were getting watery, but he couldn't help it. There was no way to truly put into words the overwhelming emotion he was feeling. His boys were crying in front of him, too, which didn't help.

"Never…  _ ever _ , put Trasic-san in that position again. Or yourselves for that matter. If you truly care for Ootori-san, then you should be doing everything possible to keep him alive."

The following silence settles heavily on the room for approximately ten seconds before there's soft shuffling from the edge.

"Okay, I think that's enough emotional baggage for now. Hitachiin-sama, is it alright to use your son's limo to take everyone home?"

Oki nods mutely while Yuzuha stands up, giving Livia her thanks once more before escorting her husband out of the room. Every else is slow to follow Livia back towards the entrance, side-eyeing the twins as they remain seated. Kaoru is staring at the door their parents left through, Hikaru keeping his eyes on the floor.

Getting the club out of the house took longer than it did bringing them in. Livia was taking everyone out to the limo in pairs, not mocking or otherwise acknowledging how nervous and tense they were out in the open.

Kyoya couldn't tell if Livia meant to leave him for last or if it was just a fluke. Maybe, just like Kyoya, she had expected Tamaki to stay by his side until the bitter end. When Kyoya felt his hand being was slowly released so Tamaki could walk out with Haruhi, Kyoya nearly grabbed it again. But he had noticed the occasional shiver in Haruhi's shoulders during the past hour, so maybe Tamaki had decided it was time to give his girlfriend some serious attention.

Still, his right side felt unusually cold.

"Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya almost didn't recognize Kaoru's voice calling from the doorway. His usual cheerful tone was thick, and when he opened his mouth again all that came out was a choked sound. Kyoya couldn't tell if it was because he had been crying so much today or if he needed to cry some more.

"We... we're _ sorry _ . Kyoya, we're so sorry." Hikaru's lower lip was trembling, even as his upper teeth suddenly bit into it. His eyes were growing misty, too.

So, Kyoya did the only thing he could think of.

He walked up to the twins and pulled them both into a hug without a word.

They responded immediately, crying against his shoulders like everyone else had already done that day. In the back of his mind Kyoya knew he'd need to send his wind jacket to the dry cleaners to remove all the wrinkles and water damage, but he didn't much care about that at the moment. He squeezed tighter, trying to remember what a hug from Fuyumi felt like. He wasn't going to use Tamaki's hugs as an example, that was for sure, but Kyoya didn't have many memories of hugs before. Only that they were supposed to be warm and nice and comforting. He hoped that's what the twins were feeling right now.

It's how he felt, at least.

Knowing Livia was going to return at any moment, Kyoya let the hug continue for another few seconds before pulling back a bit. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kaoru let out a small laugh, rubbing at his eyes. "A-aren't we supposed to be asking you that question?"

"Heh. I suppose it does sound a bit odd the other way around. But this has been the second person to... reveal themselves to you. Your father, of all people."

"I still love my father." Kaoru didn't appear to be looking at anything in particular. His grip on Kyoya's arm was tight as he nodded to himself. "With all my heart. He's the only one in our family who can always tell Hikaru and I apart. No matter what."

"He's never held us to an unreasonable standard."

"Or pushed us too far out of our comfort zone."

"Or been anything but a loving and doting father."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were nodding at this point, the misty look in their eyes all but gone. Hikaru looked at his brother before meeting Kyoya's eyes head on. "Being an ex-agent of R.A.R.E. doesn't change any of that. And it never will."

"Yeah..." Kaoru sighs, bringing both of his hands up to rub at his face. "I'm starting to see now why we weren't told before just now, too. We really were morons..."

"And terrible... friends." Hikaru lifted his chin, like he was daring someone nearby to challenge him. "We were terrible  _ friends _ to you, Kyoya-senpai."

"... Maybe a little."

The three exchange short, breathy giggles. It really wasn't all that funny, but they didn't care, either. It was something different. And it was a good different.

Kyoya lowered his arms, feeling warm again. Still, there was one last thing he needed to ask. "...Does this mean you're going to apologize to Trasic-san as well?"

The twins gave each other a look, smiles falling flat as they spoke silently.

"I-"

"Take your time, boys." The three jumped a bit as Livia walked through the front doors. "Don't force yourselves, you might sprain something. We need to leave now, Kyoya. There's still school tomorrow morning."

* * *

 

Hey. I'm back in my own apartment now. The Host Club members were all returned to their place of residence, and Kyoya is not allowed to leave his bedroom unless it's for meals until Monday.

The new tracking app worked like a charm, but we should have someone looking in on ways to heighten the accuracy levels. From the looks of it, Kyoya's phone was bounced between a number of cell towers when they went through a really busy area. He wasn't impossible to track, but if they went through a place without any cell towers I might've been in real trouble.

And for anyone curious as to why I walked off before the twins could apologize, I don't want a half-ass apology if I do get one. I'd rather let the boys simmer for a bit and think everything through. If they really mean it… then they can apologize.

I'm also going to be revisiting Kyoya's house-arrest rules.

End log.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, much darker than some of the other chapters in the story, I know. I honestly didn't mean to give Kyoya a panic attack, it just happened. But it gave me a good opportunity to bring up the friends-not-friends ordeal and show just how deeply Tamaki and the others care about Kyoya.  
> I haven't checked, but the next couple chapters should be on the more laid back side of things again, just getting back into "normal" life for them all.  
> I hope you liked it! If anything triggered you that I didn't tag, please let me know and I'll tag it right away!  
> See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this story is already on my Fanfiction account, I'm just moving it to different sites now. For those of you who've read it before now, I *have* changed a few errors and details here and there, but the story is still the same. Just FYI.  
> Hope you enjoy it regardless!


End file.
